Dentro y fuera del elegido
by Nikolas Sur
Summary: Despues de kh 2 el trio pensaba que por fin tendria paz pero Sora escucha voces en su cabeza, Kairi no controla su mano y Riku no para de tener recuerdos confusos, parece que 4 seres dentro de Sora y 1 dentro de Kairi no paran de molestar. no fic escolar
1. Encuentro agresivo

**N/A: **Hola a los pocos lectores del fandom ! este es mi primer fic de kh y espero q sea de su agrado, planeo no hacerlo muy largo si tengo la oportunidad de terminarlo, en pocas palabras veremos la vida de las cuatro personas dentro de Sora y la de él en la vida diaria después de kh 2.

Tambien me gustaria dedicar este fic a los autores Elizander y fatimataichou (sus fic son simplemente geniales) sin más aquí parte…..

A casi se me olvida Kingdom Hearts no es mío sino de Tetsura Nomura y Square Enix

* * *

><p>Oscuridad…<p>

Total y oscura oscuridad…

Eso era lo único que podía ver Roxas en este momento, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

_¿Dónde demonios estoy, que es este lugar? Si es aquí donde terminan lo incorpóreos de verdad que fui estafado._

Lo último que podía recordar el joven pelo pincho es que había aparecido enfrente de Sora con Naminé al lado suyo, se había unido por fin a él y después fugazmente podía recordar la sonrisa de Naminé observándole.

- Ahh Naminé…..- suspiro cansado el rubio para luego poner sus en su cabeza y empezar a gritar – ¡Ya no aguanto más, si sigo caminando así me voy a volver loco!-

Y como si el mismo Kingdom Hearts lo escuchara, el piso debajo de él se empezó a iluminar dando forma a una plataforma circular donde se podía ver a Sora en un fondo azul estando él en el borde.

- La Estación del Despertar, no de nuevo- dijo Roxas aún más desanimado, si era posible, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Al otro lado de la plataforma había una puerta que se estaba abriendo en ese preciso momento.

Más aún la sorpresa del chico fue cuando vio salir de esa puerta a una persona prácticamente igual; él misma contextura, mismo cabello rubio con un peinado físicamente imposible mismo rostro de personaje bishonen y mismo color de ojos; la única diferencia era que su vestuario era similar al suyo pero no igual (supongo que ya saben quién es verdad)

- Wowww…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que se acercaban al centro de la plataforma.

- Esto sí que es raro – dijo lentamente el rubio mientras levantaba su mano para tocar a su igual a la vez que él hacía lo mismo.

- Si muy raro y eso que he visto cosas muy raras-

- Lo mismo digo-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio viéndose a la vez que se movían formando un círculo hasta que los dos decidieron hablar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo (prepárense que esto pasara seguido)

- ¡Yo pregunte primero! –

- ¡No, yo pregunte primero! -

- ¡Callate y responde! - a estas Roxas tenía un tic en el ojo y a Ventus le estaban temblando las manos.

- ¡Ya me tienes arto! – gritaron (si nuevamente) ambos rubios mientras invocaban sus Keyblades.

- ¿A eso llamas arma? – pregunto Ventus al ver el diseño de la arma de Roxas – que forma más simplona, hasta Aqua tenía más estilo-

- Mira quién habla ¿Quién te enseño a usar tu espada? La estas usando al revés genio –

- Como si me importara tu opinión, ya te descubrí Vanitas, ese debe de ser él peor disfraz del mundo –

- ¿Qué rayos en un Vanitas? Tú debes de ser otro tipo mandado por la organización y sí que no tienes gusto. Porque alguien llevaría los tirantes encima de la ropa y un pedazo de armadura en el hombro –

- ¡Suficiente! – grito Ventus lanzándose sobre Roxas dando espadazos a diestra y siniestra

_Nadie pero nadie insulta mi forma de vestir que le copie a Terra_ _y por ende insulta la de él tampoco _

Roxas no se esperaba esa reacción de su supuesto clon pero tan pronto como supero la sorpresa empezó a contraatacar con todo su arsenal de combos, hechizo y técnicas.

Ventus, ahora más calmado, no se quedaba atrás y mantenía la pelea a Roxas, con varios golpes y fintas.

- Oye podrías usar tu Keyblade como una persona normal, es difícil pelear con alguien que la usa al revés – exclamo Roxas mientras bloqueaba un ataque, giraba sobre sí mismo y daba un poderoso espadazo al costado del otro rubio.

- ¿Desde cuando que en las batallas a muerte se piden favores? – dijo sarcásticamente Ventus bloqueando el ataque y dandole un certero golpe a Roxas levantándolo varios metros, acto seguido le apunto con su llave espada la cual empezó a brillar y a disparar un montón de destellos azules serpenteantes que Roxas recibió de lleno en el aire (no, aun te terminaba de caer), para luego chocar de espalda al piso de la plataforma (ahora si termino de caer)

- Ese sí que fue un buen movimiento, de verdad que no me lo esperaba ¿Cómo le llamas? – dijo Roxas levantándose trabajosamente del suelo.

- "Tiro Certero" y dime Vanitas ¿te rindes ya? – pregunto tranquilamente Ventus seguro de su victoria.

- Ni de chiste, es más, ahora me pongo serio – dijo a la vez que su arma era cubierta por un enorme halo azul.

- Y… ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? – pregunto ahora Ventus bastante nervioso.

- LIMITE – grito en nobody lanzándose igual a como lo hizo Ventus al principio del pleito

El aludido trato de defenderse de los poderosos ataques pero a los pocos momentos estaba recibiendo una monumental paliza como la que él le había propiciado a Roxas hace un momento atrás.

Para cuando el ataque se había terminado los dos chicos estaban, frente a fuertes, ambos seriamente dañados y cansados. Al verse mutuamente así no pudieron no sonreír.

- Parece que estamos en las últimas – empezó Ventus

- Si este será el ataque final –

- De aquí solo uno quedara en pie –

- Jeje, es como en las historias, solo falta que pase la planta rodadora –

- Pero que dices si ahí justo hay una pasando – dijo Ventus apuntando a un costado donde increíblemente estaba pasando una de esas planta a pesar de que ambos no sentían ni un viento en absoluto.

- … -

- …. –

- ….. –

- ….. -

- Preparado – dijo Roxas poniéndose en posición de batalla

- Por supuesto – hablo Ventus

Los dos fueron al encuentro del uno al otro dispuestos a dar el último golpe que determinaría al ganador de la batalla, estaban a solo unos pocos pasos cuando…

- ¡Ya paren esta tontería ahora! – exclamo una voz femenina que apareció junto a una figura vestida con un traje negro que cayó del cielo justo en medio de los dos y detuvo el ataque simultaneo con un escudo mágico.

- Ventus llevo buscándote desde hace rato – exclamo la chica volteando al aludido y sacándose la capucha para mostrar un femenino rostro de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- Perdón Xion pero creí ver a Vanitas, así que me fui – es excuso el chico

- ¿Xion? – murmuro Roxas, ese nombre le sonaba pero no podía recordar bien

- ¿Roxas? – respondió ella volteando a verle.

- ¿Ventus? – volvió a preguntar el chico, esta vez viendo a su igual

- ¡ROXAS! – grito la chica saltando sobre el aludido y abrazándolo, dejando impresionado y confundido a los dos chicos.

- ¿¡Él es Roxas! – exclamo Ventus apuntando con el dedo al muchacho (a lo detective Conan para que se lo imaginen)

- Si no te acuerdas, te dije que tú te parecías y me recordabas a él –

- Mejor me hubieras dicho que era igual a mi y además ¿Cómo y cuándo llegaste aquí?

- Bueno obviamente entre por esa puerta – dijo apuntando a la misma puerta que había aparecido al comienzo (a que se habían olvidado de ella no?) – y fue justo cuando paso la planta rodadora –

- Y tenías que aparecer desde arriba –

- Si, el momento se veía muy épico y quería hacer una entrada espectacular para no arruinarlo – dijo la chica como si eso fuera lo más normal de mundo

- Eeee… disculpa Xion pero ¿Puedes soltarme por favor? – pregunto Roxas que hasta entonces se había quedado callado todo el tiempo en los brazos de la chica.

- Perdon Roxas, pero estoy tan feliz de que nos volvamos a ver – dijo la joven soltándolo con una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que a él chico ya sentía que se arrepentía de lo que iba a decir.

- La verdad Xion – empezó el chico totalmente rojo y avergonzado - es que no tengo ningún recuerdo de haberte conocido, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que eres muy importante para mí –

Xion se quedó como piedra al oír, no podría creer eso. Poco a poco su rostro se fue entristeciendo.

_No me recuerda, me esperaba esto pero igual es duro, al menos parece que todavía queda un poco de sus recuerdos de mí._

- Lamento interrumpir pero mejor nos vamos a un mejor lugar, ya que parece que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar –

La voz de Ventus saco de sus pensamientos a la chica que dirigio a la puerta donde estaba el rubio

- Vamos Roxas este lugar es muy simple –

- E… ok ¿Pero podrían decirme primero donde estoy y adónde vamos? – pregunto encaminándose a la puerta donde estaban Ventus y Xion

- O, estas en el interior de Sora y ahora iremos al centro de sus recuerdos y sentimientos –

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA**

- ¿Sora estas bien? Pareces terrible – pregunto Riku que estaba sentado al lado de Sora en el comedor del colegio

- No lo sé, pero siento como si una gran batalla se hubiera librado dentro de mí –

- Sera que no debiste comerte cinco helados de sal marina ayer – dijo Kairi quien estaba sentado al otro lado del castaño

- Tal vez pero esto se siente sencillamente extraño –

- Pff – bufo la chica – no me hables de sensaciones extrañas – dijo la chica con fastidio mientras sin darse cuenta su mano dibujaba inconscientemente sobre la mesa

Bueno ahí estuvo el primer capi espero q les alla gustado


	2. Flashbacks multiples

**N/A: **Volvi con un nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias a los lectores y los reviews enviados. Decidí cambiar el nombre, sumary y personajes xq simplemente no me convenció y parece que no se vendía y además quería darle otro enfoque al fic más tirado en Sora Kairi y Riku.

Como siempre KH no me pertenece sino a Square Enix y a Nomura

* * *

><p>- ¿Este es el centro de los sentimientos y memorias de Sora? ¡Pero si parece una casa del país de las maravillas de alguien obsesionado con Sora!–<p>

Roxas estaba totalmente atónito, al cruzar la puerta se encontró de inmediato en una enorme sala de estar con varios muebles y puertas donde a un extremo se veía una moderna cocina. Esto se vería normal sino fuera que todos los muebles eran totalmente diferentes sin ningún estilo en especial al igual que todas las puertas del lugar, estas parecían sacadas desde esas blancas del Castillo del olvido, de esas de madera y viejas como de un barco antiguo (posiblemente de uno pirata) y hasta de las corredizas de papel que usan en los países asiáticos. Las paredes y el suelo del lugar daban la impresión de que los encargados de decoración y pintado se hubiesen pelado y echa cada cual a su manera, habían partes que estaban pintados con estilos veraniegos, góticos, medieval etc. A la vez que a un lado de la sala había arena de la cual crecía un árbol de fruta papu y en otro estaba lleno de nieve.

Para rematar este extraño lugar por todos lados había fotos, posters, cuadros, retratos o letreros dedicados a Sora. Algunos contenían su imagen en diferentes posiciones de combate o de el cuándo niño mientras que otros tiraban frases como "Interior de Sora no fumar" o "Se grande, se Sora".

- Mejor llámenoslo centro y que esperabas de un lugar hecho a base de los recuerdos del pelo pincho – dijo Ventus tirándose en un gran sillón

- Puede que este lugar sea de lo más bizarro pero tiene sus ventajas – comento Xion yendo a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? –

- Bueno podemos tener cualquier cosa material que recuerde Sora ¡Lo que incluye también comida!- grito la chica sacando del refrigerador tres helados de sal marina.

-HELADO! – el grito de Roxas llego a asustar a sus dos compañeros quienes se impresionaron aún más cuando él salto como león buscando carne bresca encima de la pobre chica para quitarle los famosos helados.

5 minutos de lloriqueos, gritos y pelea después…

- Y díganme chicos… ¿Para qué son tantas puertas? – pregunto ahora un muy alegre Roxas.

A su lado estaba Ventus que sostenia una gran bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y Xion que estaba con el pelo desordenado y una cara de pocos amigos. Ambos lo miraron un momento y después Ven hablo.

- Esa de allá – dijo el rubio apuntando a una puerta a la derecha de la sala – da con un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, ahí dormimos nosotros, esa de al lado da a otro pasillo lleno de baños. Mientras que todas las demás piezas son recuerdos de Sora –

- Sip – continuo la única chica – esas puertas nos pueden llevar a los momentos que puede recordar Sora, es como ser un fantasma dentro de una película-

- ¿Cómo? –

- Podemos entrar en el recuerdo, como por ejemplo el cumpleaños 10 de Sora, pero aunque estemos ahí no nos verán ya que la película sigue –

- Entiendo –

- Tambien podemos ver lo que ve por la tele y escuchar sus pensamientos por la radio – finalizo Ven apuntando a una gran pantalla plasma y un moderno estéreo que curiosamente Roxas no había visto antes.

_¿Cómo demonios no vi esa cosa antes?_

- Como sea – dijo Xion poniéndose de pie – tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, cierto Ven –

- Correcto –

**Mientras tanto afuera**

En una playa de las Islas del Destino (no la playa del islote del 1 sino una de las isla donde vive el trio)

- ¡Sora! –

- …. -

- ¡Despierta, de una vez flojo! –

- AAAHH… - grito el chico poniéndose de pie de golpe. A su lado estaban Riku y Kairi enojados

- ¡Como se te ocurre dormirte! –

- ¿Que no sabes lo que puede pasar si duermes mucho? –

- Valla forma de despertarme – empezó Sora con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué tiene de malo que tome una siesta?

- Uno – dijo Kairi levantando un dedo enfrente del cabeza de púas, tomo aire y dijo – podrías tener otro extraño sueño semi profético donde luchas con creaturas raras y después nuestros hogares son destruidas por ellas por lo que tu terminas en una aventura donde nos vemos involucrados Riku y yo –

- Pero eso solo paso una vez –

- O dos – siguió Riku sin tomar en cuenta a su amigo – de tanto dormir entras en un coma del que no puedes salir a menos que alguien, que irremediablemente sería yo o Kairi, tenga que embarcarse en un prácticamente ridícula viaje a través de múltiples mundos para que despiertes –

- Eso solo pasó una vez también, además nuestras aventuras no fueron tan malas-

- Nos malentiendas Sora, salvar un montón de universos lleno de animales parlantes tuvo su lado bueno – dijo Riku ya más calmado

- Y estamos totalmente seguros, que en algún momento empezara otra amenaza y empezara otra aventura – continuo Kairi (alguien está pensando en KH 3)

- Pero hasta entonces nosotros planeamos aprovechar lo que más podamos de esta calma y alargarla lo más posible – dijo Riku

- ¿En serio? Yo ya ando deseando una aventura, siento que volvimos a casa hace meses – dijo Sora con estrellitas en los ojos y con pose de héroe

- Eee… Sora volvimos hace una semana a las Islas del Destino – dijo Kairi mirándolo confundida con una gota gigante en la cabeza

- Esta bien, están bien, ni que me hubiera dormido por 4 horas –

- Sora estuviste durmiendo aquí en la playa como por 5 horas – ahora era Ruki quien lo miraba con en goterón en la frente

- ¡Que! –

- Si mira ya está atardeciendo – dijo Kairi apuntando al cielo que efectivamente estaba de un tono anaranjado

_Esto tiene que ser una broma como me pude dormir por 5 horas en la playa, un momento eso significa…_

- ¡No puede ser! Ya no alcanzo a ir al islote en bote – grito Sora

- ¡Que! Casi te auto induces un coma y te preocupas de ir a una estúpida isla abandonada – grito ahora cierto albino tomando a Sora de los brazos y levantándolo en el aire – Escúchame y escúchame bien – el tono que usaba Riku era una mezcla de amenaza y suplica a la vez que zarandeaba a su amigo – Kairi y yo no permitiremos que comience otra loca aventura tan pronto entendiste. Tal vez para ti fue divertido andar de mundo en mundo con un perro y un pato mutante, pero para nosotros no lo fue, sabes lo que es tener que andar tapándote los ojos por un año, tuve que aprender a andar como ciego y a leer braille ¿¡Tienes idea lo que me costaba ir al baño en un comienzo!

Y ni hablemos de Kairi, como crees que se sentirá después de hacer del patético e inútil papel de princesa secuestrada otra vez –

- Oye – dijo Kairi totalmente avergonzada (admitámoslo todos pensamos lo mismo de ella, si me va bien en este fic pienso hacer otro donde de verdad sirva)

- ¿Tengo o no tengo razón? – pregunto Riku que seguía agitando a su amigo.

Ante la pregunta la pelirroja solo se quedó sentada en la arena co una aura depresiva haciendo circulitos con el dedo y callada con su cara más roja que su propio cabello.

- Todo eso sin contar por la transformación en Ansem ¿Entendiste Sora? No nos quitaras nuestra libertad y nuestra aparente y temporal vida calmada antes tiempo.- los gritos de Riku ya para este momentos eran alarmantes y sonaban como los de William Wallas en corazón valiente - Eh Sora ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el albino al ver que su amigo tenía los ojos en espirales y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro completamente mareado de tanto que lo había estado agitando

- Si, si solo un poco mareado – respondió el castaño a la vez que giraba y se tambaleaba sobre sí mismo como una bailarina borracha – y pasando a otro temita si yo estuve durmiendo 5 horas ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes en todo ese rato? – y al terminar esa frase pum se desploma de cara al suelo el todopoderoso elegido de la Keyblade.

- Sora – pregunto la chica ya salida de su corta depresión

- Estoy bien, solo me quedare aquí hasta que pare de ver múltiple, por mientras respondan la pregunta – el pobre Sora seguía en la arena pero ahora estaba apuntando de forma amenazadora, bueno eso creía él, ya que estaba apuntando a dos palmeras en realidad.

- Bueno lo que paso fue…- empezó riku

**FLASH BACK**

- Pongamos nuestras cosas aquí – dijo Kairi dejando caer su bolso y poniendo su toalla en la playa.

- Por mi está bien – comento Sora que ya había imitado a su amiga y estaba acostado encima de su toalla.

- Cuiden las cosas que voy por unos helados – dijo la chica antes de salir caminando hacia una tienda al otro lado de la playa

- Ok – hablo por primera vez Riku que en ese momento se estaba sacando su camiseta para ir a nadar, pero en cuanto se la saco sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda

_Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar pronto_

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la tierra empezó a temblar y volteo para ver lo que más temía. Podía pelear contra los heartlees, los nobody y sus demonios internos pero no podía pelear contra lo que se estaba acercando a él a gran velocidad.

- Riku, te amo! –

- Cásate conmigo –

- Dame un hijo –

- Solo quiero un mechón de tu cabello –

- No solo te saques la polera, te faltan los pantalones!

- Solo dilo y seré tu juguete sexual!- (perdón no me aguante las ganas de poner algo así)

- Condenadas fangirls, nunca me dejan en paz. Oye sora ¿Sora? – pregunto pero ya era muy tarde, su amigo se había quedado dormido.

- ¡Demonios! – grito y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a su loco club de fans

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¿Estuviste huyendo de esas chicas toda la tarde? –

- Eee… bueno si, no quiero ni imaginar que me harían si un día me atrapan –

- ¿Y por qué sales con alguna de ellas? En tu club de fans hay varias que son bien sexis - dijo Sora con malicia que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo

- Cierto, si consigues novia, las locas deberían de dejar de acosarte –

- No creo que funcione, ninguna de esas locas me interesa – dijo calmadamente Riku

- Ja lo sabía, Riku es gay. ¡Yo gane la apuesta Kairi, ahora págame! – grito Sora extendiendo la mano a su amiga para que le pagara, pero entonces el chico escucho una voz en su cabeza.

_- ¡Nooooo! –_ el grito era claramente femenina, lo que extraño al chico

- ¡No soy gay! – exclamo Riku – solo, ninguna de ellas me convence

- ¿Te gusta alguien más? – esta vez era Kairi la que alzaba la voz - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde es? –

- ¿Qué? No, bueno si, no lo sé – Sea lo que sea que quisiera decir Riku, no se le entendía en nada.

_Tsk, mejor ni le cuento lo que me paso después_

**FLASH BACK PERSONAL**

- Uf, por fin libre de esas locas fangirls – dijo el chico tirándose en la arena del islote, donde jugaba de niño con sus amigos y fue el del comienzo de sus aventuras.

Pero como llego el chico ahí, fácil. Después de estar por lo menos dos horas corriendo por toda la playa huyendo del montón de chicas que probablemente lo violarían si lo llegasen a atrapar, Riku llego a la conclusión de que si quería mantener su número de traumas estables debía de escapar de ahí. Así que hizo lo más correcto y simple que se podía hacer en una situación como esa: noqueo un pescador, tomo "prestado" su bote y se puso a remar como alma que llega en diablo hasta el islote.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, Riku empezó a caminar por la playa recordando los buenos tiempo en que no tenía que preocuparse por salvar el universo o huir de un montón de adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas, los tiempos en que por difícil que parezca a él junto a los demás niños podían ir sin ningún permiso y dificultad a jugar a una isla desierta sin ninguna supervisión, en un montón de botes a remos que fácilmente podrían hundirse.

_Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué padres dejan que sus hijos hagan eso? Tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos cuando vuelva._

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que sin darse cuenta llego a la mini isla con el árbol de fruta papou inclinado.

_Aquí fue donde Kairi nos mostro esa carta del rey, para ser un ratón mutante súper desarrollado esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para poner cuando vendrá por nosotros._

Pero cuando ya pensó que ya tenía suficiente recuerdos y preguntas estúpidas por hoy algo lo empezó a incomodar, como si sintiera que algo que olvidara algo o a alguien importante.

Riku se sentó en el archirrequete conocido árbol tratando de calmarse, cerrando los ojos para organizar sus ideas, grave error. Al apenas juntar sus parpados un montón de recuerdos borrosos de una chica le vinieron a la mentes junto con una jaqueca tan fuerte como si se hubiera tomado una botella de vodka entera solo.

Pero a pesar del monumental dolor de cabeza los recuerdos de esa chica le eran extrañamente conocidos. Su traje negro de la Organización, su pelo negro corto y sus ojos azules, todo le era tan familiar y lejano a la vez, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que siempre se podía ver tristeza y confusión en su rostro y su voz

_¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? _

_Debo volver a donde pertenezco_

_No quiero dejar a mis amigos todavía_

_He tomado una decisión_

_Tengo que ir al baño_

Pero una imagen fugaz fue la que más lo impacto, en ella la chica le estaba dando una hermosa sonrisa y pudo escuchar su voz claramente

_Gracias Riku..._

Antes que se diera cuenta el albino estaba sonrojado y perdido en las nubes por ese simple recuerdo que apenas recordaba y que ni siquiera sabía que tenía de una persona que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

- ¡Qué demonios me está pasando! – grito Riku que empezó a caminar por todos lados tratando de calmarse, pero esa imagen no se le iba de su cabeza.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – era tanta la furia y confusión del chico que empezó a desquitarse con todo lo que encontraba, en su ola de destrucción tomo una docena de cocos y los empezó a tiras a todos lados, donde destaco uno se perdió de lo lejos que salió disparado (tranquilos ya veremos de vuelta al coco)

Después de media hora de destrucción innecesaria Riku logro calmarse y decidió que ya era hora de volver a la playa, de seguro las fangirls ya se habían ido y sus amigos lo estarían esperando. Al final logro que esa no lo atraparan pero no pudo evitar agregar otro trauma a su ya gran colección personal

**FIN FLASH BACK PERSONAL**

- Riku, oye Riku despierta –

- E… si ¿Qué pasa kairi? –

- Te quedaste en blanco – la chica se le acerco peligrosamente con una sonrisa para nada buena - ¿En quién estabas pensando? –

- No importa y dinos Kairi ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en todo este rato? Lo último que escuchamos de ti fue que te dijiste que ibas por nos helados – dijo Riku para cambiar el tema

- Ja ja, yo ustedes saben estaba haciendo cosas de chicas – se notaba claramente por el nerviosismo de la chica que estaba ocultando algo.

- Kairi – ahora era Riku el que tenía la mirada amenazadora.

- Esta bien… - empezó la chica avergonzada - lo que paso es que cuando volvía con los helados me callo un coco, que apareció de la nada, justo en la cabeza y quede inconsciente, hasta que me desperté hace poco –

- ¿Enserio? –

- Si y lo más extraño, es que no había ningún cocotero cerca, alguien debió de tirarlo –

_Sera que fue el mismo coco que tire antes_

_Mejor que les cuente una verdad a media que toda ella_

**FLASH BACK INTERNO**

- Gracias por los helados – dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la tienda con tres helados en sus manos

_Hoy día va ser el día, hoy en la puesta de sol estaremos solos Sora y yo. Riku estará huyendo todo el día de su club de fans, me pregunto si estuvo bien que le allá dicho que él estaría aquí hoy sin polera, pero debía asegurarme que él no interfiera con mi plan, todo debe ser perfecto._

La chica se había sentado en una mesa fuera del local donde seguir con sus pensamientos pero no noto que su mano había empezado a dibujar en la hoja del recibo de los helados.

_Entonces cuando los dos estemos sentados en medio del atardecer nuestros rostros se acercaran y yo le diré mis sentimientos, el me corresponderá y nos besaremos y por fin probare sus labios y tal vez después sigamos avanzando y lleguemos a algo más, me tomara en sus fuertes brazos y me llevara a algún logar…_

_Pero y si me dice que no y si me ve como una inútil, nunca más podre volver a verle la cara de la vergüenza, o pero podría ser que en realidad es gay! Perdería la apuesta y quedaría totalmente humillada, no podría volver a mostrarme en público de nuevo. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Entre todos estos pensamientos se paró de su asiento y se fijo en lo que su mano había estado haciendo todo el tiempo que ella había estado desvariando.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto? – dijo tomando el papel el cual contenía un muy detallado dibujo de ella y Sora besándose apasionadamente en una situación digamos no apta para menores de 18 años.

- Primero el chico que amo es gay y ahora inconscientemente paso de simples dibujos a escenas para adultos – Kairi ya estaba levantando demasiado la atención sin darse cuenta, ya que se había parado y estaba dando vueltas por todos lados pensando en voz alta – Debe ser seguro el estrés o algo así, tal vez después de la confesión mi mano deje de moverse por sí sola, pero si me dice que no, no creo que pueda superarlo, tampoco tengo en realidad el valor para hacerlo, será mejor que no lo haga al final –

En eso su mano se vuelve a mover por si sola y le da una leve cachetada en la mejilla como diciéndole "ve de una vez a declararte"

- Si es cierto tengo que hacerlo pero, pero ahora tengo miedo – y así estuvo durante un par de horas Kairi debatiéndose entre ir a declarar sus sentimientos o no, entre que Sora es gay o no, que si vino primero la gallina o el huevo (yo voto por el huevo) hasta que por fin se decidió.

- Bien Sora seas gay o me cas a corresponder aunque tenga a atarte y obligarte a que me ames – dijo ella (ellas más bien pensaba en violar al pobre si le decía que no pero no importa) yendo con paso decidido hacia su eterno amor, tan decidido que no escucho las advertencias de la gente ni tampoco se fijo en el coco que iba justo hacia se cabeza.

Cuando despertó estaba siendo atendida por el salvavidas de la playa que le estaba poniendo hielo en la cabeza, ella de inmediato reacciono poniéndose de pie, se disculpo con el salvavidas y fue corriendo a donde debía de estar Sora pero al acercarse se fijo que Riku también estaba llegando.

_¡Demonios tomo el plan se fue a la mierda!_

**FIN FLASH BACK INTERNO**

- Creo que se hace tarde será mejor que nos vallamos –

- Si sería lo mejor, oye Sora levántate que nos vamos ¿Sora? –

Al mirar abajo los dos se dieron cuenta que su amigo se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

- ¡Ya deja de dormir! – gritaron los dos amigos dándole a Sora un certero golpe en la cabeza.

**MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO**

- Xion ¿Tenias que gritar tan fuerte cuando dijeron que Riku era gay? – pregunto Roxas sacaba otra carta

- Perdón pero es que la idea de que Riku sea gay me gusta tan poco como a ti que Axel lo sea – dijo la chica haciendo un puchero y tomando también una carta, Roxas al escuchar la explicación de Xion sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espada.

- ¡Uno! – grito Ventus - yo gano - (por si las dudas sip estan jugando uno, ese juego de cartas que tienes que qdarte con una sola para ganar)

- Bien hasta ahora a cuenta es – empezó Xion sacando una libreta – Ventus gana con 14 juegos ganados – Ventus sonrio orgullosamente – luego yo con 12 y después – Ven y Xion soltaron una risita antes de que ella continuara – Roxas con 0 juegos ganados –

- Esto no es justo odio este juego – dijo el rubio con el seño fruncido

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta el segundo capitulo, perdonen la tardansa que me quedo más largo de lo que pensaba y eso que pensaba poner una parte extra que dejare para el proximo capitulo<p>

especial gracias aKingdom walter13 y a digi


	3. Presentaciones parte 1

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, Kingdom walter13 (no entendí si tu comentario fue un chiste, burla o tenia mensajes subliminales), Scarlet-95, digi y Lafi.

Como sea como adelanto digo que pienso tratar de hacer los capítulos algo más cortos, turnando a un capitulo, dentro de Sora y otro fuera de él, en este aprovechare de explicar a los personajes usando a los de adentro y meteré otro más en el futuro.

Por último Sora y compañía son de Square enix y la compañía del ratón parlante.

* * *

><p>- Muy bien, Roxas, Xion siéntense ahí estoy casi listo – dijo cierto rubio mientras iba de un lado poniendo carteles por todos lados.<p>

- Si ok pero dinos ¿Para qué tanto arreglo? – dijo de mala gana Roxas sentándose en un sillón

- Lo que pasa es que Ventus nos va a dar una charla de todos los involucrados con Sora – respondió Xion

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque así tal vez encuentre una forma de salir, ya lleva como 11 años aquí y según yo ya está empezando a volverse un poco loco –

- Cierto, no para de decir que ese tal Vanitas esta aquí y nunca lo hemos visto -

- Tal vez es algo así como un enemigo imaginario – dijo la chica soltando una risita que Roxas continuo

- No me sorprendería para nada eso, pero hay algo que me inquieta –dijo poniéndose serio al final

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- ¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar su discurso? –pregunto con cara de inocente el chico haciendo que Xion casi se callera de la impresión

- Eso es tu culpa Roxas – dijo la chica apuntándole con el dedo – si hubieras ganado por lo menos unas partidas de Uno habríamos tenido más victorias juntos que Ven y hubiésemos ganado esa estúpida apuesta –

- ¡No es mi culpa ser malo en ese estúpido juego! - grito Roxas avergonzado a más no poder

- Pero si jugábamos a las cartas todo el tiempo con Luxord cuando estábamos en la organización, joder Roxas eres capaz de usar un arma todo poderosa y liquidar un sinfín de heartless y nobodys pero no puedes ganar un simple juego de cartas y…-

- Si los tortolitos ya pararon de discutir podrían callarse que ya voy a empezar – corto Ventus que ahora estaba vestido como el típico profesor de universidad, pantalones caqui, zapatos negros, camisa con tirantes negros (normales no cruzados) una corbata de moño roja, chaqueta de cuadrille verde café con coderas y lentes de lectura (imagínense a Indiana Jones cuando daba clases en la U)

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? pareces ancianito – pregunto Roxas claramente confundido

- ¡Como que tortolitos! Maldito degenerado, adicto al gel para el pelo y a la ropa rara ¡Como se te ocurre decir algo así! Suéltame Roxas que le voy a dar una paliza – grito furiosa Xion con la totalmente roja de rabia mientras Roxas trataba de contenerla – Demonios si tuviera mi Keyblade podría ahora volarle el #$%&…

15 minutos de discusión después

- Buena después de la interrupción de Xion – empezó Ventus dirigiéndose al sillón donde estaba la susodicha chica que ahora estaba atada con varias cuerdas, amordazada y cara de pocos amigos y Roxas que a pesar de tener unos cuantos golpes en la cara estaba bastante tranquilo con un balde palomitas de maíz – podemos empezar

Como sabrán los llame aquí para que discutamos un asunto, nosotros y todos los relacionados con Sora y él mismo, creo que si damos toda la información que tenemos tal vez encuentre una forma de salir de aquí –

- Te apoyo Ven mientras más rápido mejor que ya te estás volviendo algo loco – dijo Roxas echándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca –

- Gracias Roxas – le respondió Ven con una vena en la cabeza – primero echaremos una mirada a las personas cercanas a Sora, partamos con Riku.

- Mnjfm… - trato de decir algo Xion retorciéndose en el sillón pero la mordaza lo impedía

- Para empezar, Riku – en ese momento se extienden varios carteles con imágenes de Riku detrás de Ventus - alias pelo plateado, el emo, míster shampo Lo'real y victima constante de fangirl. Es originario de las islas del destino, amigo de la infancia de Sora, siempre ha tenido metida en la cabeza la idea de salir de la isla, hasta el punto de convencer a sus amigos de construir una patética balsa para explorar nuevos mundos, antes de partir llega la oscuridad y Riku por hacerse del chulo que no le teme a nada termina siendo tragada por ella, gracias a Dios que fue así que o si no se hubieran muerto los tres en esa balsa en medio del mar.

Al parecer tuvo la muy mala suerte de caer en Bastión Hueco y encontrarse con Maleficent quien lo convenció de irse al lado oscuro, vendiéndole el cuento del poder y que así salvaría a Kairi.

Después de que Sora le diera una paliza, fue tan tonto para venderle su cuerpo a Ansem, hecho que me recuerda una situación de una serie de cierto ninja rubio, por lo que Sora tuvo que salvarlo de nuevo pero quedo atrapado en el reino de la oscuridad con el ratón parlante.

Después de eso sin ninguna explicación aparente despierta en el Castillo del Olvido al mismo tiempo Sora entra por cuenta propia, para aumentar su mala suerte, Riku a parte de pelear contra la organización tuvo que pelear contra una réplica de él (de seguro que ya nadie se acuerda de él) y con su propia oscuridad.

Cuando por fin pudo terminar con todos los malos junto con Mickey se encontró con Naminé, Diz a.k.a. el verdadero Ansem y Sora y compañía en coma. Al final decide echarle una mano a Sora para que despierte, por lo que va a capturar digo buscar a ustedes dos, pero queda como el primer Ansem que vimos, luego de alguna forma aún no explicada obtiene su propia keyblade para despues se encuentra con Sora, se cura y le ayuda al cabeza de púas a patearle el trasero a Xemmas, además de que también se lo patean a él.

Hoy en día está de vuelta en las Islas del Destino, no hay mucho que destacar excepto tal vez como no se interesa en ninguna chica sea gay –

- Mgtju… - trato de decir la cica de nuevo

- Un momento Xion dejame sacarte la cinta – dijo Roxas de un tirón le saco la mordaza

- Gracias Roxas. Ventus te digo que Riku no es gay –

- No importa, es solo una suposición – siguió el rubio acomodándose los lentes -ahora pasemos a otra persona, que nos tomo mucho tiempo hablar de un secundario (indirecta directa del autor) –

- ¿Quién? - pregunto Xion que ya estaba medio desatada y con un balde de palomitas igual al de Roxas

- Kairi – dijo Ventus levantando el brazo y apretando un botón de un pequeño aparato que tenía en la mano lo que hizo que al instante los carteles y pancartas cambiaran a imágenes de Kairi – alias Princesa de Corazon e -

- Inutil – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Al parecer es originario de Radiant Garden, pero se mudo a las Islas del Destino cuando niña, allí conoció a Sora y a Riku. Todo bien hasta la idea de la barca, cuando en la noche que todos desaparecieron, ella perdió su corazón; que en realidad quedo dentro de Sora y nace Naminé; y desapareció enfrente de él.

Despues aparece en Bastion Hueco, Sora se clava una kayblade para salvarla, se despierta y no es de mucha importancia en la aventura después de eso, termina volviendo a las Islas.

Un año después la secuestra Axel, después la secuestra Saix y Sora la rescata, se une a Naminé y vuelve a las Islas. Hoy en día trata que Sora se fije en ella pero hasta ahora no ha tenido ningún efecto.

- Se te olvida que tiene síndrome de mano ajena – dijo Roxas

- Cierto no te has fijado que una de sus manos se mueve como si tuviera vida propia, ayer estaba dibujando en la mesa mientras comían – dijo Xion

- En serio, no me había fijado. Pero igual sigue siendo una inútil – respondió Ventus

- Correcto – respondieron los otros

- Bien ahora Naminé, ella… - eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar Roxas antes de caer en sus propios pensamientos

_Naminé, ojala que estes, si yo estoy conciente dentro de Sora tal vez tu lo esté dentro de Kairi, jo cuanto te extraño y lo más probable es que te encuentres sola dentro de esa inútil. Si algún dia logro salir de aquí lo primero que hare será comer un verdadero helado de sal marina y después te sacare de la pelirroja sea como sea y así por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo y volveré a ver tu sonrisa, tu hermosa cabellera rubia, tu esbelto cuerpo que podre tomar entre mis brazos para luego besar tus labios y tu cuello…_

- Roxas, Roxi estas babeando tus palomitas. Hola despierta, tierra a rubio. Se nos acabo el sumministro de gel para el pelo – dijo la chica de pelo negro mientras le movia el hombro con una mano y con la otra chasqueaba los dedos en frente de su cara para despertarlo

- He qué cosa paso–pregunto el rubio saliendo de sus pensamientos – gel para el pelo Naminé –

- Paso que cuando apenas dije Naminé tú pusiste cara de bobalicón y tu cerebro se apago – dijo Ven que parecía un profesor retando a un alumno en clases

- Y además te pusiste a babear como un bebe – dijo Xion sonriendo pícaramente – un bebe enamorado - Roxas al instante se sonrojo – Hay que tierno, te pusiste rojo, de ahora te voy a decir Roxi poxi –

- Bueno suficiente, sigamos con el siguiente – dijo Ventus apretando unos botones del aparatito que tenía en la mano

- ¿Pero y Naminé? – pregunto Roxas

- Te quedaste babeando todo el tiempo que hablamos sobre ellas –

- Maldicion –

- Ok ahora sigue el principal Sora – dijo Ventus que esta vez había hecho aparecer varios carteles y afiches – alias el elegido de la llave espada, cabeza de erizo, enano y niño.

Desde muy pequeño Sora ha mostrado señales de estar relacionado con las keyblades, ya que de alguna forma él se puso en contacto conmigo cuando mi corazón estaba dañado, dándome acogida aquí hasta el día de hoy.

De eso ya van más de diez años, el siguiente suceso importante fue cuando la isla fue destruida y él fue escogido por la llave espada, después de muchas aventuras con un perro y un pato gigante en mundos que parecen sacados de películas para niños buscando un raton mutante llegan a Bastión Hueco donde descubre que tenía el corazón de Kairi y se entierra una llave espada para liberarlo; en ese momento naces tu Roxas, así que busca que día fue para que tengas cumpleaños; se vuelve un heartless y vuelve a ser normal. Después vence al heartless de Xeanorth y cierra la puerta a la oscuridad dejando a Riku y al rey dentro.

Al rato aceptan la invitación de un encapuchado misterioso al Castillo del Olvido donde Sora va perdiendo los recuerdos poco a poco gracias a Naminé que estaba siendo utilizada por la Organización XIII, después de derrotar a un tipo con guadaña y el pelo rozado que controlaba las flores –

- Marluxia – interrumpió Roxas – era medio rarito por lo del pelo y las flores pero la guadaña le daba estilo –

- Si, pero su actitud era de lo más extraña – dijo Xion que por fin se había desatado por completo

- No importa eso - dijo Ventus – al final Sora se tuvo que poner a invernar en una cámara por un año mientras Naminé le arreglaba los recuerdos, en eso estaba metido DiZ y Riku que los termino trayendo a ustedes dos aquí para el chico despierte.

Como sea, Sora y los demás despiertan y emprenden otra aventura épica para salvar el universo, vencer a la Organización XIII y encontrar a Riku y Mickey sin olvidar de pasada a Kairi que la secuestran, todo eso viajando en la misma nave de legos que funciona con sonrisas. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo funciona? –

- No – dijeron los dos a la vez

- Otro misterio más, bueno al final llegan a The world that never was gracias al sacrificio de Axel –

- ¿¡Axe murió! – grito Roxas

- Si que no viste el recuerdo –

- No –

Un recuerdo de Sora en formato video después

- Cada vez que este recuerdo las últimas palabras de Axel me parecen más gays – dijo Ventus que estaba sentado ahora junto a Roxas que estaba llorando y Xion que trataba de consolarlo.

- Ya tranquilo Roxi que Axel no murió en vano, además piensa que el por lo menos te recuerda – dijo Xion que en ese momento se puso a llorar

5 minutos de llantos después

- Ok ahora en donde iba, así si Sora encuentra a Kairi y Riku quien recupera su forma normal, vencen a Xemnas alias mansex o sexman y vuelven todos felices a las islas. Hoy en día se la pasa durmiendo y esperando que lo vengan a buscar para otra aventura desde que le llego esa carta del rey en la botella –

- ¡Ben ya terminamos ya nos podemos ir, ben Xion que te quiero mostar un truco de skate en la el recuerdo de villa crepúsculo! –

- Y después a comer helado – dijo la chica entusiasmada

- Mira quien lo dice – respondió Roxas

- Esperen – dijo Ventus poniéndose enfrente de los dos – aún no hemos terminado, nos faltan nosotros –

- Hiciste también una de nosotros – dijo Xion

- De cada uno para ser exacto y no se van a ir hasta que terminemos – dijo Ventus sacando su keyblade

- Excelente excusa para terminar esa pelea pendiente y ahora te tengo una sorpresa – respondió Roxas poniéndose enfrente de su igual y haciendo aparecer Prometida y Recuerdos Lejanos

- Dos keyblades – dijo Ventus extrañado, pero al instante tomo un tono desafiante – no importa, ni con eso me ganes -

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo Roxas que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Ventus pero uns figura se le puso en frente

- Con que tú la tenias – dijo Xion muy enojada apuntando a Roxas con su dedo

- Perdón – dijo el rubio extrañado –

- Mi keyblade, cabeza de chocobo adicto al gel para el pelo, desde que llegue aquí no la he podido invocar y resulta que tú la tuviste todo el tiempo – dijo la chica moviendo los brazos como loca

- Tiene sentido, me contaron que cuando alguien elimina a un portador de la llave espada, ese alguien obtiene la keyblade del portador derrotado – dijo Ventus como todo un académico, con ropa incluida

_Demonios sí que le gusta el papel de profesor universitario –_ pensó Xion

- Un momento ¿Eso significa que yo te liquide? – pregunto Roxas impresionado por el hecho de que él había matado a alguien

- Por Kingdom Hearts ni si quiera te acuerdos de eso, fue una tremenda batalla de cuatro partes a través de diferentes mundo, con un final emotivo – dijo ella enfadada – no importa dame mi arma

- OK – dijo extendiéndole Prometida

- Esa no, la que era mía es Recuerdos Lejanos –

- Segura, que Prometida es más femenina – dijo Roxas tratando de que su amiga aceptara dicha keyblade

- Si segura, además ¿Recuerdas haber usado solo a Recuerdos Lejanos alguna vez? – pregunto la chica enojada

- No pero… -

- Y además tiraste esa y te quedaste con Prometida en la batalla contra Riku – lo detuvo Xion antes de que terminara

- Si pero… - dijo el rubio algo enojado

- Y el nombre me viene, fíjate "Recuerdos Lejanos" yo estoy hecha a base de memorias y recuerdos; y tú con Prometida, le has hecho promesas a Axel, Naminé y a mi –

- Pero… -

- La chica tiene razón Roxi poxi – dijo Ventus poniéndose del lado de Xion

- ¡Suficiente! – grito el chico – mira Xion, apenas te recuerdo y ni sueñes que te daré la keyblade más genial que tengo –

La chica ante esto solo se quedo en su lugar y bajo la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo le tapara el rostro a la vez a la vez que empezaba a temblar de ira con los puños cerrados.

Ventus inmediatamente empezó a retroceder lentamente, si algo había aprendido de vivir con Aqua era que jamás debía hacer enojar a una mujer hasta el punto de que se pusiera de esa forma, eso solo significaba que estaba punto de estallar y él no quería estar a una distancia adecuada en ese momento.

Xion mientras tanto se acerco a Roxas y aun temblando y con la cabeza gacha apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo.

- Roxas – dijo ella con voz tétrica cargada de rabia

- Si – respondió y Xion dejo de temblar y levanto su rostro dándole una expresión serena son una inocente sonrisa al contrario de lo que esperaba.

_¡Mierda! Xion está a punto de estrallar, Roxas esta jodido, de seguro que ella lo mata. Bueno si es que alguno de nosotros puede morir en este estado_

- Roxas ¿Tu sabes que te quiero como a un hermano verdad? – dijo la chica ahora con un tono de voz de los más inocente, pero Roxas noto que detrás de ello había algo más, señal clara de ella era la fuerza con que le estaban apretando los hombros en ese momento

- Por supuesto Xion – dijo el chico ahora temblando, no sabía porque pero empezó a sentir escalofríos recorriendo su espalda

- Espero que me perdones por esto pero tú te lo buscaste – dijo antes de que una enorme cantidad de magia en empezara a manifestar alrededor de ella.

- Oh no –fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio antes de recibir la paliza de su vida y de pasada devolver "voluntariamente" Recuerdos Lejanos a Xion.

* * *

><p>Bueno estuvo este nuevo capi, de nuevo perdon por la tardanza pero queria incluir a Ven, Roxas y Xion pero me largue mucho con los otros 3 asi que tuve que cortarlo en esta parte, como consuelo dejo que ustedes decidan si el proximo capitulo sera sobre los de adentro (Ven, Roxas y Xion) o alguna historia de afuera (Sora, Kairi, Riku) solo diganme lo que quieren el los comentarios<p> 


	4. Un día aparentemente normal

**N/A****: **Soy el peor autor del mundo! Lo sé lamento tanto la tardanza pero me he tirado de cabeza a la vagancia infinitamente y me he demorado en salir de ese pozo gracias a una cosa llamada inspiración

Bueno en fin muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y pusieron esta historia en favoritos o en alerta

Pd: este capítulo va del trió original tengo que decir que KH es de SQUARE ENIX y Tetsuya Nomura

* * *

><p>Sora y Riku se hallaban caminando juntos por la ciudad de la isla donde vivían mientras charlaban animadamente, bueno era Sora el que hablaba como un niño en una dulcería mientras Riku respondía de vez mientras volteaba de un lado a otro como si buscara algo y a esta extraña situación hay que agregarle que ambos llevaban un montón de bolsas de compras.<p>

- Puede que ese mundo en blanco y negro haya sido raro pero el que se lleva el premio del mundo más loco es sin duda las Tierras Salvajes – dijo Sora

- ¿Y que tenia de raro ese mundo? – pregunto Riku mirando a todos lados

- Sabes que en algunos mundos cambias parcialmente verdad, como en Ciudad Hallowen llevas disfraz o en Atlandida te vuelves tritón –

- Si –

- Pues en las Tierras Salvajes uno cambia completamente, a penas llegue ahí me convertí en león – exclamo en chico como si acabara de encontrar a un duende con olla de oro y todo

- ¿En serio? Con garras y colmillos y todo – pregunto Riku que por primera vez prestaba atención decentemente a su amigo

- Exacto, hasta tenía que usar mi Keyblade con la boca, pero a pesar de eso hay algo que me inquieto mucho cuando estuve ahí – dijo Sora poniéndose extrañamente serio

- Tu Sora, inquietado por algo – exclamo Riku sin saber si reír o ponerse serio – tiene que ser muy importante para que te pongas así –

- Lo es, para empezar supongo que sabes que Donald y Goofy son un pato y un perro –

Riku asintió

- ¡Pues en las tierras no se transformaron en eso! ¡Goofy apareció con un caparazón de tortuga cuando llegamos, o sea que se transformo en un hibrido de perro y tortuga mientras que Donald, no se con que tipo ave se fusiono pero estoy seguro que los patos no tienen las alas de esa forma y las patas como garrras! –

Riku ante esto se quedo mudo y quieto unos segundos procesando la tontería que le había dicho su amigo hasta que solo atino a darse un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y decir

- Sora eres simplemente increíble – (para que quede claro lo dijo tanto en buen y mal sentido)

Sora puso una inocente sonrisa y dijo – Si lo sé –

- No, me estaba refiriendo a que… -

- Hey mira es Kairi – interrumpió Sora a Riku; antes de que este le dijera sus verdades; apuntando al otro lado de la calle donde la pelirroja estaba caminando con dos enormes tarros de pintura.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir fruta papou Sora ya había cruzado la calle hacia su amiga con Riku siguiéndole a regañadientas.

- Hola Kairi, ¿Para qué es la pintura? –

- Hola Sora, hola Riku – dijo la chica que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa – ¿De cuál pintura están hablando?

- De esa pintura que llevas en esos tarros que estas sosteniendo con tus manos – dijo Sora

- De cual otra pintura podríamos estar hablando – reclamo Riku mirando extrañado.

_Y que pensaba que yo ando raro, con esto de andar buscando a esa chica de pelo negro y traje de la organización, ahora que lo pienso es bastante improbable que la encuentre mirando para todas partes…_

- Ah… esta pintura – dijo Kairi sacando a Riku de sus pensamientos – bueno esto es para… -

- Para… - repitió Sora para que su amiga continuara

- Pintar mi cuarto – termino la frase la chica temblando de nervios.

- ¿No habías pintado tu cuarto como por tercera vez la semana pasada? – pregunto de nuevo extrañado Riku

- Bueno ustedes saben soy una chica, somos bien caprichosas. A algunas les gusta cambiar de ropa a cada rato y a mí el estilo de mi pieza jajajjajajaja – termino de responder la pelirroja riendo nerviosamente mientras una de sus manos se movía para todos lados.

_Si les digo que todas la mañanas encuentro mi cuarto lleno de dibujos, hechos por mi mano mientras dormida lo más probable es que me crean loca y me metan al manicomio, demonios debo de encontrar una forma de parar esto. Esta mañana me desperté el suelo y mi mano estaba terminando un dibujo de Sora y Riku besándose sin __playera_

- ¿No habrá ninguna otra razón para tantas manos de pintura a tus paredes? –

- No, como crees y díganme ¿Qué hay en esas bolsas? ¿Se fueron los dos de compras juntos? – pregunto Kairi

- Si, nos fuimos a buscar lo que nos une como mejores amigos – contesto el castaño con una de sus sonrisas de niño bueno

- En serio, no será… - pero antes de que Kairi contestara la frase los dos chicos contestaron en voz alta

- ¡Productos para el pelo! – Kairi y los lectores ante esto se les fue la mandíbula al piso

- ¿Me están tomando el pelo verdad? Porque de seguro debe ser algún deporte o videojuego lo que los hace tan unido verdad –

- Te equivocas Kairi, Sora y yo podemos ser bien diferentes pero lo que tenemos en común es el cuidado que le ponemos a nuestras cabezas –

- Como crees que obtengo y mantengo este perfecto peinado de mechas paradas- comento Sora tocándose el cabello- y Riku su liso extra sedoso –

- Entonces lo que llevan en las bolsas son… -

- Tarros de gel, fijador, bálsamo, plancha para el pelo, shampo especiales, cremas y otras cosas –

- Bueno esta es una gran sorpresa – dijo Kairi recuperándose del shock – mejor vámonos a casa ¿Me acompañan?

- Ok – respondió Riku empezando a caminar

**15 Minutos ****después**

- Bueno aquí nos separamos – dijo Riku cuando los tres amigos llegaron a una parte del camino que se separaba en tres partes.

- Nos vemos mañana –empezó a despedirse el castaño pero Kairi lo agarro del brazo

- Espera Sora – empezó la pelirroja – sabes hoy mis padres no estarán en casa y pensaba – continuo la chica pero esta vez acercándose más al chico cambiando a una expresión más tierna y cargando su voz con sensualidad –que podríamos ver una película o algo nosotros dos en mi casa –

- No se Kairi suena un poco aburrido – respondió es chico como si nada dejando a Kairi en shock y a Riku a punto de estallar en risas, pero cuando estaba a punto de continuar su celular sonó – Halo Wakka, si, en serio, genial, no te creo, voy en seguida – y colgó – Era Wakka dijo que se consiguió la cancha y estaba organizando un partido ¿Te nos unes Riku? –

- No gracias estoy algo cansado –

- Bueno tú te lo pierdes y te quedas con las bolsas, mañana las voy a buscar a tu casa, los veo mañana chao – termino dándose vuelta y emprendiendo camino

- Adios Sora – Dijo la chica apenada pero antes de que el cabeza de pincho se alejara mucho la mano de Kairi se movió y le dio una palmada (y agarrón) en todo el culo.

- Eh… tranquila Kairi sin agresiones, que mañana te prometo acompañarte en comprar algo para compensarte – dijo Sora emprendiendo camino y dejando solo a sus dos amigos

- Pero qué demonios le pasa en la cabeza? –pregunto con furia la chica a nadie en especial

- Tengo una teoría sobre eso – dijo Riku como siempre calmado el chico

- Ilumíname por favor –

- El nunca tuvo la "charla" con sus padres ni tampoco la clase de sexualidad en el colegio – al ver que Kairi lo miraba expectante siguió- es normal que las dos las den a como entre los 14 y 15 años, a mi me la dieron antes de que pasara toda la aventura y a ti cuando volviste a las islas sin Sora ni mi de seguro te la dieron a ti, pero en cambio a él que volvió dos años después ya a punto de cumplir los 17, es normal que todos piensen que ya sabe sobre ese tema pero en realidad no tiene ni puta idea y ni siquiera tiene curiosidad ya que se la paso en aventuras donde lo que menos habían eran chicas que le llamaran la atención –

- Que bien pensado –

- Gracias –

- Y bueno como Sora no tiene intención de estar conmigo esta noche ¿Qué tal si tú me acompañas? – pregunto la chica poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

- Ni lo pienses Kairi, ya elegiste a Sora así que aguántate las ganas – respondió Riku con una sonrisa que decía "no me usaras para darle celos a Sora"

- Sabía que dirías eso, que tal una sesión de entrenamiento –

- A eso si estoy dispuesto –

**Más tarde esa noche**

- Trata de poner más pero tus golpes pero sin perder el equilibrio – decía Riku mientras esquivaba con suma facilidad todas las estocadas y golpes que le estaba tratando de dar Kairi con su Keyblade.

Se encontraban en un claro en medio del bosque no muy lejos del barrio donde vivían, habían empezado con esas sesiones de práctica a petición de Kairi que quería aprender a pelear y defenderse con la Keyblade que había recibido de Riku.

- Es fácil, para, ti decirlo – decía la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio – tú ya sabes pelear

- Pero yo tuve que aprender peleando por mi vida contra la oscuridad y un monton de bicharragos molestos – respondió es chico que se había alejado para ver a su amiga – deberíamos dejarlo por hoy te vez muy cansada debemos de llevar como dos horas

- No por favor, juraría que llevamos menos peleando –

- Bueno si te demoraste como media hora en invocar tu Keybade – dijo el haciendo desaparecer la suya y dando media vuelta para empezar a irse.

Kairi estaba totalmente frustrada, este había sido un día de los más odioso y vergonzoso y estaba decidida a que no se iría de ahí sin un avanze en su entrenamiento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces de lanzo sobre si amigo dando un gran espadazo con toda su fuerza.

Pero Riku rápidamente invoco su arma y bloqueo el ataque quedando los dos cara a cara solo separados por sus respectivas armas que estaban chocando, mientras los dos hacían presión tratando que el otro cediera.

- Buen movimiento, pero no muy bien pensado. No hay forma de que puedas ganar en esta posición, apenas estoy haciendo fuerza y se nota tu estas presionando con todo lo que tienes y no me he movido ni un centímetro – dijo Riku mientras sonreía engreídamente

_Muy bien esto todo, esto hasta aquí llega_ – pensó la chica con furia tratando de poner más fuerza a su empuje cuando sin darse cuenta una de sus manos como por voluntad propia soltó su arma se cerró en puño y fue directamente a la cara de Riku estrellándose con una fuerza que dejo a los dos impresionados.

Riku que no esperaba este movimiento, ni siquiera la misma Kairi le esperaba, cayó al piso y se tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que paso y levantarse. Por su parte la pelirroja se quedo en shock.

_Acabo de darle un puñetazo en la cara a mi mejor amigo, __condenada mano loca. De seguro que tengo el síndrome de la mano independiente, primero lo de sora y ahora esto, tengo que hacer algo pronto sobre esto._

- Kairi – dijo RIku ya levantado y mirándola fijamente, pero por desgracia la poca iluminación le impedía ver la expresión de su rostro.

- Si – respondió ella nerviosamente

- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! – grito el pelilargo abrazando su amiga que quedo en shock como por 4 vez en este día

- ¿Disculpa? –

- Ese puñetazo estuvo perfecto, la fuerza y la velocidad sin mencionar que fue totalmente inesperado, casi como si no lo hubieras pensado siquiera

- E… si fue una total sorpresa –

- Bueno como dije antes es suficiente por hoy, me gustaría irme a casa para tomarme un antiinflamatorio antes de que se hinche y todos se enteren que me golpeo una chica- dijo Riku emprendiendo camino a casa

- ¿Oye a que te refieres con eso? – pregunta Kairi siguiéndolo

- A algo llamado orgullo, imagino que lo conoces verdad –

- ja ja ja muy chistoso –

* * *

><p>Bien ahí estuvo, espero que hallan disfrutado, espero actualizar pronto (en menos tiempo que este ultimo lo más probable) y de nuevo gracias a todos los mensajes y alertas, son el alimento del escritor XD<p> 


	5. Presentaciones parte 2

**N/A: **Primero que todo para Fidio Aldena le digo: estoy 100% seguro que la keyblade de Xion es la Oblivion, en el juego de ds Roxas puede usar la prometida fácilmente (el ítem para eso se compra) pero la única forma de que use a Recuerdos Lejanos es cuando usa las dos Keyblades al final (después de vencer a Xion) y además cuando Riku toma a Oblivion tiene flash backs de los momentos que estuvo con ella y escucha su voz.

Por otra parte estoy muy agradecido de todos los reviews y de que algunos pusieran esta historia en favoritos o en alerta, gracias a ustedes es que sigo esta historia, alimente al los escritores de reviews y les aseguro que actualizaremos más rápido XD

Por último esto n me pertenece sino que a Square Enix, la casa del ratón antropomórfico y al japonés ese que no nos dice nada sobre KH 3

* * *

><p>- ¿No te parece tierna? – pregunto cierto rubio con traje de profesor<p>

- Aunque no lo creas, en realidad si – respondió un chico igual a él pero cubierto de varios parches y vendas por todos lados especialmente en la cabeza.

- Y pensar que hace un rato tenía pinta de poder matarnos a todos como en esas películas de terror baratas – dijo Ventus apretando ligeramente una de las mejillas de Xion quien yacía dormida acurrucada como un gatito sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Recuerdos Lejanos como si fuera una enorme almohada. La chica se había quedado dormida hecho un ovillo en el sillón donde habían escuchado la exposición de Ventus hace unas horas después de recuperar su keyblade y darle una gran paliza a su amigo.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Roxas viendo como Xion se movia buscando una posición más comoda.

- Por lo menos la paliza que te dio hizo que recuperaras tus recuerdos de la Organización XIII –

- Ojalo los hubiera recuperado de una forma menos dolorosa –

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡La tengo, la tengo, por fin la recupere! – gritaba felizmente Xion mientras saltaba por todo la sala sosteniendo a Oblivion en sus manos.

- Eso fue brutal – dijo Ven que había estado viendo todo el espectacular desde una lejana esquina

- Un momento – dijo débilmente Roxas que se levantaba trabajosamente del suelo mostrando marcas de haber sido golpeado, quemado, electrocutado, congelado y otras cosas recientemente – esto todavía no ha terminado, ya se me olvido; lo más probable por tantos golpes; porque no quiero que tengas a Recuerdos Lejanos pero aún así aún voy a seguir peleando – termino el rubio tomando posición de pelea ahora con Encuentro Fatídico en mano.

- Parece que la paliza también te mato una cuantas neuronas Roxas – grito Ventus muerto de risa por su discurso.

- Roxas en serio, ya tengo de vuelta mi keyblade y ya no estoy enojada por lo que dijiste, no quiero seguir peleando contigo – replico Xion poniendo ojos de cachorrito y abrazando su llave espada.

- ¡Al ataque! – grito el rubio haciendo caso omiso al sentido común y abalanzándose sobre su amiga

_Perdón__ Roxie Poxi _se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra antes de esquivar el ataque y dar un contraataque con su arma justo en la cabeza de su casi hermano.

- Vaya buen golpe que le diste Xion – dijo Ventus acercándose a su igual que se sobaba la cabeza y decía incoherencias

- Haa torre del reloj, helado azul, Xion, N°XIV –

- ¿Qué pasa Roxas? –pregunto preocupada la chica

- Xion, empiezo a recordar, tomabamos helados en la torre del reloj –

- No puedo creerlo – grito Xion abrazando a Roxas con lagrimas en los ojos – Por fin me estas recordando

- Pero todavía me pareces desconocida –

-Que! -

- Xion – grito Ventus – el golpe con Oblivion debió devolverle un poco de memoria, golpéalo hasta que recupere todo –

- Enterado – dijo sin dudar un momento la chica

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Buena lo pasado pasado – dijo Ventus rápidamente – y despierta la con complejo de gata que quiero terminar esto sin más interrupciones

- Ok, oye Xion despierta que Ventus quiere seguir con su monologo –

- Ya voy, solo dejame dejarte un espacio en el sofá –

- Bien esta vez nos dedicaremos a nosotros tres partiendo por Roxas – empezó Ven tomando actitud de profesor enfrente de una pantalla donde salió Roxas

- ¿Yo? –

- Si tu, nada más y nada menos que el nobody de Sora nuestro anfitrión, alias rubio, copia de Cloud, chico, chiquillo, novato, Kiddo pelo parado etc. Naciste cuando Sora se enterró la llave espada en el pecho y por alguna extraña razón apareciste en Villa Crepusculo donde Xemmas te encontró y te metió en la Organización XIII donde conociste a Axel, con quien llegaste a tener una relación pseudo homosexual o simplemente homosexual para muchas fangirls, y después a Xion con quien tendrían una relación de hermanos.

La mayor parte del tiempo te la pasabas en misiones en solitario o con compañeros, preferiblemente tus amigos antes dicho, las misiones iban de lo simple como matar sincorazones a deducir cosas obvias y recoger simbolos flotantes.

Todo iba bien hasta que empezaste a tener sueños de las memorias de Sora, entraste en un coma, cuestionar los fines de la organización y la huida de Xion, por lo que la dejaste, enfrentaste a muerte a Xion, luego a Riku y este tuvo que volverse Ansem para meterte en un mundo virtual a lo Matrix y finalmente te uniste a Sora.

Pero curiosamente tuviste una pelea interna con él cuando el llego a al mundo que nunca debió existir.

- ¿Mi vida puede resumirse de esa manera? – pregunto Roxas

- Eso parece, imagina como será la mía – respondió Xion

- En eso voy – respondió el "profesor" cambiando las imágenes de Roxas de la pantalla por otras de la chica - Xion tus alias son marioneta, puppet, chica, niña emo, Mary Sue y odio de las fan girls. Fuiste creado como plan de reserva por Xemmas y Vexen por si Roxas se ponía muy rebelde.

Al ser una réplica de Roxas tomaste varias de las memorias de Sora, en especial las relacionadas con Kairi por lo que tomaste una apariencia parecida a ella y Namine.

Viviste la vida feliz en la organización con Roxas y Axel a pesar de los repentinos comas de ti y el rubio, hasta que te mandaron a buscar a un impostor que al final era Riku, que te dio una paliza y te cuestionaste tu existencia así que al rato te fuiste con él pero volviste y en el proceso te trajo Axel porque no sabías que hacer hasta que al final decidiste volver a Sora porque le quitabas fuerza y vida a Roxas pero cuando te reuniste con Namine llega Axel y te lleva de vuelta donde Xemmas te reprograma y tienes una espectacular pelea de cuatro partes contra Roxi quien gana y los dos después tienen un emotivo final de lagrimas que el rubio arruina preguntando con quien comerá helado – Ventus toma una pausa para ver como Roxas se sonroja y Xion lo mira feo – y de ahí desapareces y todos te olvidan porque estabas hecha de recuerdos que vuelven al lugar donde pertenecían.

- Bueno por lo menos estuvimos en una de las peleas más espectaculares de todas – dijo Roxas tratando de calmar el ambiente

- Solo superadas por la mías – interrumpió el otro rubio haciendo aparecer una pantalla más grande con un número increíble de imágenes de él – Ventus alias Ven, el rubio original, chico veloz, el menor del trió original etc.

En un comienzo fui aprendiz del Maestreo Xehanort, pero él estaba loco y trato de balancear mi luz y oscuridad para que usara la xblade, pero me mata por lo que se le ocurrió literalmente sacar mi oscuridad y cuando lo hizo creo a Vanitas pero yo caí en coma; creo que eso explica porque todos tenemos tendencia a caer en comas –

- Así que tú eres el culpable de que la pasemos durmiendo la mitad de las aventuras – dijeron al mismo tiempo Xion y Roxas

- Es una teoría no más pero sigamos, en fin el Maestro Xehanort me dejo con el Maestro Eraqus donde conoci a mis amigos y compañeros Terra y Aqua. Con lo años después aparecieron los unversed y mandaron a Terra y Aqua a investigar pero yo lo seguí, pero al final era un enorme complot de parte de Xehanort para que Terra matara al maestro Eraqus y que yo y Vanitas igualemos fuerza, nos fusionemos como en bragon ball pero sin los ridículos pasos y formáramos la xblade para abrir Kingdom Hearts y cumpliéramos cualquiera que fuera su objetico.

Al final si nos fusionamos y tuvimos una increíble pelea interna en la estación del despertar donde llegamos a romper la famosa plataforma pero yo gane y detuve a Vanitas, pero como eramos uno mi corazón quedo muy débil y de alguna forma llega a Sora donde reposa hasta que sea momento de volver –

- Y ahora nos cuentas tu vida, fin, the end y terminamos – dijo Roxas poniéndose de pie.

- Espera aún debemos hablar y encontrar a Vanitas –

- Ya te lo hemos dicho antes Ven, Vanitas no está, es más nos acabas de contar que lo liquidaste – replico Xion

- No, estoy seguro que está aquí – exclamo el rubio desesperándose

- Por favor Ven, tan desesperado estas por verme – respondió una voz desconocida.

Los tres al instante voltearon a ver a donde provenía la voz y se quedaron impresionados. Apoyado contra la pared había una persona un poco más alta que Ven, con una especie de armadura orgánica similar a la de Riku malvado pero rojo con negro y un casco negro que le ocultaba el rostro.

Al ver que nadie decía nada el presunto dijo - ¿Qué? ¿De verdad pensaban que eran los únicos aquí? – pegunto quitándose el casco para mostrar su rostro que era idéntico a Sora a excepción de el cabello negro, la tez palida y los ojos amarillos acompañados de una insana sonrisa.

- Vanitas – dijo con rabia Ventus

- El mismo –

- O por Kingdom Hearts – dijeron al mismo tiempo Xion y Roxas

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Ven empuñando su keyblade

- No es obvio, voy a tomar control de Sora –

- Sobre mi cadáver – dijo el rubio tomando posición de batalla

- Esperaba que dijeras eso – respondió Vanitas imitándolo pero justo cuando ambos estaban a punto de hacer su primer movimiento.

- ¡Es Black Sora! – grito Roxas apuntando a Vanitas a lo que Xion le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- No seas racista Roxie, él no es negro, lo correcto sería Dark Sora – respondió ella

- ¿Que tal Evil Sora? – pregunto Roxas

- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto el aludido que no creía que esos son se pusieran a ponerle nobres

- No, podría ser Ciborg Sora, por esa armadura aunque la falda me confunde ¿Y si le llamamos simplemente Van? – dijo Xion poniéndose un dedo en el mentón para acentuar la pregunta.

- Me gusta – respondió Ventus

- … - fue la respuesta de Ventus que no se había movido ni un cm en los últimos minutos.

- Suficiente, llevo aquí un montón de años y cuando me presento aparecen estos dos que me arruinan el momento ¿Qué no saben que no se debe arruinar la entrada los demás personajes? En realidad ni si quiera se que hago aquí, ni me interesa este cuerpo que es una copia barata de mi. Saben que voy de aquí – grito Vanitas harto de la situación encaminándose a la cocina donde abrió el congelador y saco una docena de helados de sal marina – me llevo unos de estos, estúpidos nobodys y replicas que arruinan el momento – murmuro mientras se dirigía a una puerta que resultaba ser un ascensor y se iba por él.

- Si que se enojo Xi – le dijo Roxas a la chica sonriendo

- Eso parece y no me digas Xi – respondió está dándole un pequeño codazo

- Entonces tu deja de decirme Roxie Poxi –

- Lo siento pero las fans lo piden -

- Sera no más. Vámonos a ese recuerdo de la playa que tanto te gusta –

- Si, a jugar en la playa y ver a chicos sin polera – dijo Xion caminando a una de las tantas puertas que habían dando pequeños saltitos de alegría

- Querrás decir ver a Riku sin polera –

- Tu cállate – dijo ella sonrojada – te la pasas buscando recuerdos donde puedas ver a Namine –

- Culpable – dijo sin remordimiento el rubio mientras los dos estaban por una puerta y dejaban a Ven solo que todavía no se movía.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios fue todo eso? – grito el chico tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p>Y bueno ahí esta, de vuelta con los de adentro y por fin introduje a Vanitas que hace arto que lo queria meter en la historia, en el proximo pienso cambiar un poco he irme con otro personaje que esta pasando por unos cuantos problemas tambien<p>

Y recuerden mientras mas reviews más se motiva el autor a actualizar XD


	6. Dentro de la inútil XD

**N/A: **Aquí estoy de nuevo para entretenerlos de nuevo. El capítulo de esta vez lo había tenido en mi cabeza desde harto tiempo y tenía muchas ganas de llegar a esta parte para escribirlo y estoy de buen humor aunque sean la 4 am por que son fiestas patrias en Chile lo que significa mucha fiesta y comida!.

Agradezco todos los reviews y dedico este capítulo a Saori por su genial reviews y también por su fic Organizados con el que me destornille de risa.

Sin más tengo que decir que nada de esto me pertenece, es de Square Enix y Disney

A, y casi se me olvida, este capi está un poquito subido de así que están advertidos

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy en casa! – grito cierta pelirroja al llegar a casa, pero al escuchar que no había respuesta se tiro en el sillón de su sala y tomo una nota que estaba en la mesa adjunta.<p>

- "Salimos por un asunto urgente, volveremos mañana en la tarde, ojala que te allá ido bien en el doctor, con cariño mamá y papá" – dijo Kairi leyendo la nota en voz alta.

_En el doctor, no puedo creer que se lo __hayan creído _– se dijo mentalmente Kairi tocándose el brazo que tenía inmovilizado por un cabestrillo que para nada estaba lastimado, sino que irónicamente estaba demasiado vivo.

- ¿Por qué no pensé en esto antes? – se pregunto a si misma acordándose de cómo despertó un día encontrándose durmiendo en el piso de su habitación cuyas paredes estaban llenas de garabatos y dibujitos como se había vuelto costumbre, pero había algo diferente esta vez y era que sin darse cuenta se había enredado en las sabanas quedando con un brazo inmóvil y de ahí le vino su brillante idea.

- Fingir una lesión para que me pusieran esto y así dejaras de molestarme ¿Quién es la que manda ahora? – dijo Kairi a su brazo inmovilizado que increíblemente le respondió levantándole el dedo en señal de disgusto.

- Como si me importara lo que pienses – respondió la chica frunciendo el seño y levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina y cocinarse algo para comer.

El resto de la tarde fue extrañamente tranquila para Kairi, con sus padres afuera, Selphie en una cita con su nuevo novio y Sora y Riku que se fueron a tener un "día de chicos" que por lo que ella escucho se trataba de que volverían a pasar un par de horas gastando mucho más dinero de lo que ella gastaba normalmente en productos para el pelo (que no es poco) para después juntarse con Tidus y Wakka y pasar todo el resto del día jugando Xbox 360 o haciendo alguna estupidez en la playa que hará que los cuatros terminen siendo llevados por la policía y pasen otra noche en la comisaría de Destiny Island.

Kairi se sentó resignada en el sofá y prendió la televisión con la esperanza de ver alguna película hasta quedarse dormida, lo único divertido que había hecho en todo el día había sido textear a Selphie como cada vez que los chicos salían para apostar cual sería la causa por la que los meterían a la cárcel esta vez (por el marcador iba 24-21 a favor de Selphie). Podría haber salido a practicar con su keyblade afuera, su aparente lesión no sería un problema ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar su otro brazo, pero practicar sola era no le servía de nada y parecía que se iba a poner a llover en cualquier momento. Asi que la chica se acomodo, tomo un gran balde de helado de frutilla y espero a que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

[O sea si se quedo dormida si no quedo claro]

**UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES CUANDO ERA NOCHE CERRADA Y LLOVIA FUERTEMENTE**

La paciencia de Kairi había sido puesta a prueba varias veces desde que volvió a casa después de su última aventura. Para empezar estaba que el amor de su vida Sora no la pescaba ni aunque le dijera abiertamente "te amo, por favor se el padre de mi hijos ahora", tener una mano con vida propia que le hacía gastar todo su dinero en pintura y en multas por rallar propiedad pública y los entrenamientos de esgrima donde era humillada por Riku cada vez más, pero con lo que se encontró cuando se despertó fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- ¡Como carajo te escapaste mano de demonio! – grito llena de ira Kairi al despertar y ver que su mano se había sacado de alguna forma el cabestrillo y vuelto a hacer de las suyas, solo que esta vez se había pasado de la ralla.

Si las anteriores veces su mano solo se dedicaba a pintarrajear su cuarto, esta vez se dio cuenta que existía un gran mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes ya que había rajado todo, pero todo. De las paredes al techo, de los muebles al televisor, hasta incluso ella misma todo lleno de dibujitos de castillos, lunas con forma de corazón, sus amigos, sus enemigos y otras personas que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran. (pongamosle que eran Aqua, Terra, Ven, Vanitas, Xion, Cloud o cualquier otro personaje que ella no conoció en los juegos, que son bastantes)

- Suficiente, no creí que superaras que te robaras esos lápices en la librerías pero hasta aquí llegaste – volvió a gritar la pelirroja caminando decidida a la cocina. Esto había llegado muy lejos y solo había una forma de solucionarlo.

Ya en la cocina Kairi tomo un trapo para limpiar y amarro un extremo a mano loca, el otro a una de las llaves del lavaplatos y tiro de él para mantenerlo inmóvil, después tomo un cuchillo de cocina de buen tamaño y lo apretó con fuerza viendo como mano luchaba por soltarse, al parecer de había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba.

- Tranquila esto de seguro me dolerá más a mí que a ti – dice la chica lentamente con una sádica sonrisa que se acentúa aún más con el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos y relámpagos dando a entender que ya casi no le queda cordura (me acabo de dar una volada psicótica ahora verdad?)

Kairi se prepara para imitar una escena de una de las películas de SAW, respira lentamente cierra los ojos y…

_Clink!_

Baja el cuchillo pero cambia su trayectoria en el último momento y salva su mano pero golpea el lavaplatos con el cuchillo que causa un rebote que provoca que Kairi se golpee la frente con su propia mano que la hace perder el equilibrio y comienza a caer por lo que se golpea otra vez la cabeza con el mueble de la cocina y cae finalmente el piso golpeándose otra vez la cabeza.

Justo antes de perder la conciencia Kairi ve como el cuchillo con que pensaba mutilarse cae el suelo clavándose justo al lado de su loca mano.

…

…

…

Nuestra loca pelirroja abre los ojos para encontrarse enfrente de una puerta blanca, inmediata mente se gira para ver si hay algo más pero nada absolutamente nada pero lo que sin más remedio toma la perilla de la puerta.

- Espero que esto solo sea un sueño y no esté por conocer a Dios –

Pero no es a San Pedro ni las puestas del paraíso lo que se encuentra al cruzar la puerta si no que al entrar se encuentra con una enorme habitación que esta con cada espacio de pared posible lleno de papeles con dibujitos algunos haciendo un extraños collages y para aumentar aún más el medidor de extrañeza de Kairi desde que dio un paso adentro empezó a sonar una canción parecida para ella.

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Goin' crazy from the moment I met you

- Untouched ¿En serio? – pregunto Kairi a nadie en particular caminando cuidadosamente de no pisar ninguno de los dibujos repartidos por el piso – ¿Hay alguien aquí? –

Cuando Kairi pensaba que se quedaría sola en esa habitación una sombra silueta empezó a acercarse a ella por su espalda pero no la pudo escuchar por la música, así que justo estaba por darse cuenta un par de brazos la atrapron en un gran abrazo

- ¡Kairi! Por fin me visitas y con todo lo que te molestaba con que vinieras, que alegría que estes aquí – grito Namine con lagrimas en los ojos sin soltar a Kairi y agitándola como una bebida

- ¿Namine? ¿Eres tú? ¿O sea que no estoy muerta? ¿Eras tú la que tenía control de mi mano? ¿Y por qué estas tan emotiva? –

- Para responder tus preguntas: Si soy yo; no, no estás muerta; si era yo la que hacia travesuras con tu mano jijiji – dice con una risita inocente que a Kairi le habría parecido muy tierna si no tuviera estuviera con una vena en la frente de ira - y lo último es bastante extraño y divertido, lo que pasa es que ahora experimento un montón de emociones y sentimientos –

- Pensaba que tenías un poco de ellos antes –

- Eso mismo – respondió tristemente la rubia haciéndose un ovillo piso – cuando era nobody al parecer tenía corazón pero de sentimientos no tenía casi nada, con suerte de repente me ponía triste o un poquito feliz – termino de decir haciendo circulitos en el piso con el dedo.

- Por eso por suerte sonreías de vez en cuando –

- Si – dijo simplemente la rubia mientras empezaba a hacer un depresivo dibujo mientras un aura depresiva la rodeaba

- Pero ahora que estas dentro de mi experimentas todos los sentimientos y emociones que tengo –

- Correcto! Por eso paso de feliz a triste tan fácil, son tantas las emociones que ciento que no me puedo controlar – grito Namine poniéndose de pie y empezando a danzar por toda la habitación felizmente pero se detuvo frente a Kairi y su expresión se transformo en una de pura ira.

- E… ¿Por qué esa mirada amiga? – pregunto nerviosamente la pelirroja

-¿Porque nunca me visitaste hasta ahora? – grito Namine tomando por el cuello a su yo y levantándola a la vez que la música cambiaba a I hate everything about you – todo este tiempo sintiéndome yo sola aquí sin nada más que hacer que dibujitos mientras tu estas afuera desperdiciando tu vida ya que eres incapaz de tirarte a Sora por las dos

- Perdón pero pensé que te habías ido y… un momento yo no me quiero tirar a Sora y además ¿Te gusta Sora? –

Ante eso la loca rubia (no me pueden decir que no está loca) soltó a la pelirroja – por supuesto que no a mí me gusta Roxas que está dentro de Sora y no me mientas yo soy tu y se que te mueres por Sora, así que si te tiras a Sora será como que yo me tire a Roxas – dijo Namine con una sonrisa libidinosa

- Y bueno dime ¿Hay alguna forma de que se te baje la locura un poca? – pregunto Kairi cambiando de tema

- Si, tendría que experimentar una emoción muy fuerte, así que ve y anda a perder la virginidad con el cabeza de erizo ajjajaja –

- Que! no me voy a tirar a Sora solo para darte el gusto – grito Kairi dándose vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

A esto Namine la abraza por la espalda y pone su cabeza en el hombro de la otra – Por favor Kairi si yo pudiera lo haría por mi misma pero estoy aquí atrapada y la verdad es que en medio me pondría tímida y lo arruinaría – dijo la rubia tristemente con su voz cargada de timidez

- Bueno yo… -

- Ademas yo se que quieres Kai, somos la misma persona, prácticamente soy la representación de los deseos que reprimes – respondió Namine esta vez cambiando su tono de voz cambio a unos mucho más sensual a la vez que recorría el cuerpo de Kairi con sus manos haciendo que esta se sonrojara y sus rodillas temblaran.

- Espera yo digo nosotras no le hacemos a esta lado – dijo temblorosamente tratando de liberarse pero Namine la sujeto con sus brazos y dejo de soplarle al hombro para responderle al oído

- Segura, y que hay de esa vez que experimentaste con Selphei – dijo la rubia que termino mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ante esto la pelirroja dio un salto con el que se libero del abrazo y retrocedió pero se cayó encima de la cama que estaba en medio de la habitación

- Con que esas tenemos – dijo Namine dirigiéndose peligrosamente a cama malinterpretando lo que había hecho Kairi.

- ¡Un minuto tiempo fuera! – grito la chica desesperada pensando en algo para salvarse

- ¿Que pasa? –

- Escucha, no me puedo tirar a Sora, pero qué tal te parece un romántico beso con Roxas a la luz de la luna en una colina con vista al mar en la noche –

-Eso suena tan romántico – dijo Namine con corazones rosas en los ojos – si, podría ser, si me das el control de tu cuerpo y podemos llamar a Roxas eso podría calmarme y ya no andaría loca por tu cabeza cambiando emociones como cuando cambias el canal de la tele –

- ¿Entonces tenemos un trato? –

- Sip tenemos un trato – le respondió Namine extendiendo su mano a ella

- Gracias ¿Y como salgo de aquí? –

- Solo sal por esa puerta de allá – dijo la rubia apuntando a una puerta que estaba al otro lado por él que había entrado Kairi quien inmediatamente empezó a caminar apurada a ella pero antes de que se alejara mucho su nobody agarro su hombro.

- ¿Pasa algo Namine? – pregunto Kairi sudando frio

_Justo cuando estaba punto de escapar de aquí, ¿Ahora con que loco cambio de humor me vendrá?_

- Si, si esto no funciona no tendré más opción que volver a lo que estábamos haciendo antes Kai – respondió tímidamente Namine con un sonrojo que hizo pensar a Kairi que su nobody había perdido la cabeza (disiendo algo asi con timidez, esta definitivamente cu cu) – pero… - continuo cambiando su expresión – si me entero que cambias de opinión y no cumples el trato o haces algo raro, te aseguro que seré tu pero pesadilla – termino de decir la rubio a la vez que empezaba a cambiar la música por Nigthmare

Nightmare

Now your nightmare comes to life.

Dragged you down below

Down to the devils show

To be his guest forever

Peace of mind is less than never

- Ok, prometo cumplir mi parte y tal vez así tengamos un encuentro más sano, adiós Nami – respondió atropelladamente Kairi corriendo a la puerta a la vez que seguía escuchando la canción ahora tarareada por la rubia.

Hate to twist your mind

But God ain't on your side

An old acquaintance severed

Burn the world your last endeavor

Flesh is burning

You can smell it in the air

Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal

So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head

Your now a slave until the end of time here

**FUERA DE LA MENTE DE KAIRI**

- Ay mi cabeza – dijo la chica levantándose del suelo y sobándose tres chicones distintos en la cabeza - ¿Eso fue un sueño? –

- Por supuesto que no fue un sueño – le respondió el reflejo de Namine que reemplazaba al suyo en la superficie de la tostadora.

- Mierda – dijo simplemente Kairi

* * *

><p>Espero que no allan extrañando mucho a los demás personajes que volverán para el próximo capi y si se preguntan porque puse esa escena media, falsamente, tal vez cierta, yuri antes es simplemente xq si hay de fics o doujinshins yaoi de KH que tiene que yo alla puesto esto y si no les gusto, bueno para que aprendan que no es agradable ver eso con los personajes que te gustan (si, no me gusta para nada el yaoi (dudo mucho que vuelva a poner algo asi otra vez en este fic a menos que sea totalmente humorístico y parodia)) en otras palabras esto fue una pequeña venganza contra todas las locas, y algunos locos que me traumaron a un monton de personas con sus historias de yaoi<p>

cualquier critica o amenaza de muerte se se acepta por review

**EDICION: **Note por varios reviews que hay gente que recien el el capi pasado se digno a dejarme un mensaje, espero que de ahora me dejen más XD y repito es muy pero muy probable que no vuelva a poner esta estupides de yaoi o yuri jamas a menos que sea por chiste o parodia, solo espero que las fangirls locas allan aprendido algo (como si alguna fangirl leyera esto XD)


	7. Invitación, Internet y locura

**N/A: **Hola a todos de nuevo, para empezar me disculpo por la sorpresa del capi pasado y les reitero que de aquí en adelante no habrá ni yaoi o yuri de ese tipo, solo referencias y chistes leves como de capítulos anteriores. También por el retraso que he tenido varios problemas con el word las actividades de la u que me quitan tiempo

Tambien antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los lectores y a los que me dejaron reviews y pusieron el fic en favoritos o alerta.

Sin más lo de siempre, ningún personaje, lugar o alguna cosa excepto la trama son míos, son de Square Enix y Disney.

* * *

><p><em>Demonios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba, debo de llevar por lo menos una hora intentándolo y no me sale. Como algo puede parecer tan fácil y a la vez ser tan difícil, preferiría volver a enfrentarme a Mansex de nuevo que seguir con esto; además que este ambiente no me ayuda en nada, ¿Cómo la gente aguanta tanto silencio? Bueno no me queda más que sacrificar mi orgullo.<em>

Ante tales pensamientos Sora, se volteo, respiro onda y dijo – Riku ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? –

- Baja la voz que estamos en una biblioteca ¿Acaso es la primera vez que vienes a una? – respondió su amigo sin bajar ni la vista y el anuario que estaba viendo.

- Bueno si, pero eso no importa. Ven y ayúdame con la computadora –

- Ok – respondió Riku caminando a donde estaba su amigo

- Por cierto, tengo dos dudas –

- Dilas –

- Primero ¿Por qué estamos en una biblioteca? –

- Porque Kairi y yo teníamos que buscar algo de información y es un buen lugar para esconderse de las fangirls –

- Ok y ¿Por qué estas usando lentes? – pregunto Sora apuntando a los lentes que estaba usando Riku

- Estuve sin ver por casi un año por andar llevando una venda en la cara, era obvio que se me iba a dañar la vista al final ¿Y terminaste con las preguntas? –

- Casi y por último ¿Para qué estás viendo todos esos anuarios y fotos de diario? – dijo Sora apuntando a la mesa donde antes estaba su amigo que estaba llena de diarios y anuarios de las escuelas de la isla.

- Busco al alguien – respondió Riku que ya empezaba a fastidiarse – me puedes decir ya cuál es tu problema con la computadora –

- A si eso, es que no puede entrar en ella – dijo el castaño apuntando a la computadora que estaba encendida enfrente suyo –

Riku tomo el raton y presiono el botón para entrar en internet – Listo ya estas dentro –

- No así yo digo que quiero entrar literalmente, lo hice una vez y quiero volver a hacerlo, hace arto que no visito a Tron –

- Eee… Sora …. – Dijo su amigo antes de quedarse callado y viéndolo con cara de no creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-…-

-…-

Justo antes de que el héroe de la llave espada preguntara el por qué del silencio de su amigo una pequeña jaqueca acompañada de unas voces le golpearon la cabeza.

_Pero como puede ser tan idiota este tipo_

_Xion cálmate que no es para tanto_

_¿No es para tanto? Roxas, llevo más de diez años aquí y creo que con cada uno Sora se vuelve más tonto_

_A mi hasta me da vergüenza parecerme en cara y peinado a este_

- ¡Sora! –

- Si Riku – contesto el castaño reponiéndose

- Te digo que esta es un PC normal, no puedes entrar en todas las computadoras así como así nomas –

- Entonces que se supone que voy a hacer mientras ustedes hacen no que se cosa –

- Dejame dejarte puesto unos juegos y un video para que te quedes tranquilo un rato – dijo Riku tecleando la computadora y en 2 minutos Sora estaba absorto en PC y Riku volvia a su trabajo.

_Ahora si podre volver a buscar a esa chica, tiene que haber alguna foto o algo de ella en algún lado tal vez sea pariente lejana de Kairi, no por nada se parece a ella pero más bonita, pensando en eso donde se metió ella._

**ENTRE UNOS ESTANTES A POCOS METROS DE LOS CHICOS**

_Estas segura que este plan funcionara_

- En realidad no Naminé pero es lo único que se ocurrió - dijo Kairi mientras buscaba un libro en especifico entre los estantes

_Espero que funcione_

- Creeme yo soy la que más quiere que funcione – _Para que por fin se te pase la calentura_

_Escuche eso, es más escucho todo lo que dices y piensas_

- Demonios que no puedo tener privacidad –

_No_

Ante tal respuesta Kairi empezó lloriquear y a golpearse la cabeza con uno de los estantes de libros

- Que mierda hice para merecer ser secuestrada dos veces por tipos raros y terminar con un pervertido alter ego viviendo en mi cabeza –

_Ya tranquila, deja de golpearte que la gente ya está empezando a mirarnos raro_

- Querrás decir que me mira a mí – dijo la pelirroja mientras se seguía golpeando – ni si quiero puedo declararme a Sora y tengo que hacerte una cita con Roxas –

_Demonios ya la regué y esta vez colapso en mal, argh si la tengo así de difícil me pregunto ¿Cómo le irá a Roxas dentro de Sora? _- pensaba Naminé mientras usaba una de las manos de Kairi para sobarle la cabeza y tranquilizarla

**DENTRO DE SORA** (supongo que todos esperaban que llegara esta parte)

En un vacio muy similar al del espacio exterior, lleno de luces que se asemejan a estrellas y pequeñas formaciones flotantes reinaba el absoluto silencio hasta que una misteriosa figura irrumpió en el firmamento dejando una estela de…

Arcoíris?

- Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, sigue asi nyancat* jajaajajaj – cantaba y reia Roxas mientras iba montado en gato gigante que tenia cuerpo de tostada y dejaba un camino de arcoíris de donde pasaba.

- Jjajajajaja si que tuve suerte de tomar a este gato primero –

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Qué este lugar tan vacio? – pregunto Xion cuando entro en la habitación enorme con Roxas y Vanitas

- Debe de ser donde Sora piensa – le respondió Roxas

- Para mi tiene bastante sentido, el sujeto nunca piensa antes de actuar – dijo Vanitas

- Entonces según lo que vimos antes Sora debería estar pensando en… - dijo Roxas cuando justo paso delante suyo un Nyan Cat y el rubio al instante le dio un empujon a sus compañeros y corrió al gato.

- Yo pido al gato tostada – grito Roxas mientras se subía el bizarro animal y se iba volando – vuelvo para la hora de comer helado de sal marina –

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Ya me estoy aburriendo de esto, ojala que algo pasara pronto –

Y como se invocaran los efectos de la Ley de Murphy* repentinamente y súbitamente la atmosfera cambio a una más tranquila pero a la vez mas inquietante, acompañada de una conocida canción.

_Open your eyes i see__  
><em>_Your eyes are open__  
><em>_Wear no disguise for me__  
><em>_Come into the open_

_when it's cold outside__  
><em>_Am i here in vain?__  
><em>_Hold on to the night__  
><em>_There will be no shame_

- Un momento esto se hace conocido –

_always, i wanna be with you__  
><em>_And make believe with you__  
><em>_And live in harmony, harmony oh love_

Pero justo cuando el rubio estaba a punto de decir algo un enorme objeto pasa rápidamente al lado suyo dejando una estela de colores con el sonido de una explosión una voz que conocía muy bien.

- Robot Unicorn Attack*! – grito Xion mientras iba montado en un unicornio robotico blanco.

- De donde sacaste eso tan genial – grito Roxas impesionado

- El cabeza de pincho está metido en internet ahora, asi que es lo único que piensa ahora y esta presiosura – dijo la chica - apareció poco después que fuiste -

- ¿Y no tuviste problemas con Van? –

- No cuando lo vio dijo que no se subiría a algo tan gay –

- Tiene sentido –

- Y dime ¿Te tinca una carrera Roxie Poxi? –

- Por supuesto, damos unas vueltas terminamos en la entrada y el perdedor tiene que llevar los helados al otro – propuso Roxas mientras partía dejando atrás a su amiga.

- No es justo tramposo – chillo la chica mientras rápidamente alcanzaba al gato gigante y empezaban una reñida carrera por el vacio

Roxas avanzaba en línea recta pasando alrededor de las pequeñas islas flotantes mientras que Xion iba usándolas para moverse saltando de una en otra haciéndole carrera en al rubio.

- No podras ganarme Roxi, estoy en un caballo robotico mientras tu estas en un enorme gato cuadrado – gritaba la pelinegra mientras pasaba, por arriba, abajo y los costados de su amigo mientras cabalgaba por las islas

- Al contrario Xion, mi gato cuadrado pude volar, y solo tengo que volar directo para ganarte – le respondió el rubio mientras volteaba de un lado para otro para poder ver a su amiga

- Seguro, porque si fuera tú miraría al frente –

- A que te refi…- es lo único que alcanzo a decir Roxas antes de chocar de lleno contra una roca gigante y quedar estampado a ella como calcomanía.

- Ja ja ja aja ja no puedo ser que hallas caído en un cliché tan antiguo – reia la chica mirando a Roxas por encima de la isla flotante.

- Si, si muy chistoso, ahora espera a que despierte al Nyan Cat que se quedo inconciente, suba y reanudamos la carrera – dijo Roxas desde su montura que estaba flotando unos metros más debajo de donde estaba Xion, pero con los ojos en X y la lengua afuera.

5 minutos de intentos de despertar al gato cuadrado a base de gritos, cachetadas y tatarear la cancioncita.

- Muy bien empezamos de nuevo en…-

- 5 –

- 4 –

- 3 –

- 2-

- Robot Unicorn Attack Version Heavy Meta*l! –

- Que demonios – grito Roxas justo antes de que una estela de fuego apareciera de la nada y se detuviera enfrente de ellos.

- Tienes que estar bromeando –

- Si lo piensas es bien obvio, no crees –

- ¡Dejen de arruinarme las entradas joder! – grito Vanitas que había aparecido (sin casco) encima de un Robot Unicornio, pero a diferencia del de Xion este era de un color bronce y tenía la cola y las crines de fuego.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Van? –

- Estaba aburrido y pensé en dar una vuelta – dijo el nombrado encogiendo los hombros – vi que estaban haciendo una carrera asi que pensé en meterme y cambiar unas reglas –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- ¡Se Vale todo y gana el que derriba a los otros! – grito como psicópata Vanitas a la vez que emprendía camino y lanzaba hechizos a los otros competidores.

- Ese demente, no voy a dejar que me gane una mala copia de una copia – grito Roxas que le salió pensiguiendolo en el Nyan Cat.

- Espérame yo también quiero patearle el culo a ese maniático – le siguió Xion

Y asi partió una maniática carrera entre los tres que en realidad solo constaba con tratar de hacer caer a Vanitas de su montura a base de hechizos, embestidas de unicornios, arañazos de gatos voladores y uno que otro insulto de Roxas que hacían que Xion deseara lavarle la boca con jabón.

- Te quieres calmar Roxas – le trato de calmar su amiga a la vez que esquivaba una bola de fuego – y fijate donde apuntas que casi me llegar –

- Lo más probable es que este en uno de sus días Xion y necesite a su novio Axel para que la calme – dijo Vanitas pasando por encima del susodicho y dándole una patada en la espalda con su unicornio de fuego

- Ouch, ¡Eso dolió, imbécil de ojos pintados, espera que te atrape! – grito Roxas que mientras le tiraba hechizos a la vez que se desviaba por la patada y empezaba a dirigirse a una de las islas flotantes que a diferencia de las otras tenía una puerta.

- Hola chicos por fin los encuentro, los he estado buscando por todos lados ¿Por qué están montados en esas cosas? Y ¿Por qué Roxas se acerca tan rápido? – dijo Ventus mientras salía por la puerta antes señalada sin darse cuenta de nada

- ¡Quitate del camino! – grito Roxas justa a tiempo para avisar a su homónimo y que este se tirara a un lado

- Me quieren explicar que pasa aquí –

- Es una carrera – dijo Xion pasando tan cerca de Ventus que este volvió a saltar y quedo al borde del precipicio

- Pero también ganas si votas a los demás – esta vez fue Vanitas quien paso al lado de Ventus quien desgraciadamente no tuvo lugar a donde saltar y termino cayendo por el precio.

- ¡Ventus! – gritaron Xion y Roxas al ver que su amigo caia y se dirijia peligrosamente a otra plataforma varios metros más debajo de donde estaba antes

- ¡No sabes cuánto te odio Vanitas! – fue lo último que dijo Ven antes de caer el la isla y desaparecer

- Donde se fue –

- Tal vez se cayó ahí, mira – dijo Xion apuntando a un holló que había en la isla al lado de un letrero.

- Mira que dice aquí "recuerdos de la infancia" – leyó Roxas en el cartel.

- ¿Crees que le allá pasado algo grave? –

- Solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo Vanitas acercándose al borde del agujero y tirando una piedra dentro – Oye Ven ¿Nos escuchas? –

- … -

- … -

-… -

- Es oficial está muerto –

- O Dios mío mataste a Ventus – dijo Roxas.

- Hijo de puta – chillo Xion a lo que los otros dos la quedaron mirando.

- Xion – dijo simplemente el rubio.

- Ahora me caes mejor – dijo Vanitas.

Pero antes que alguno pudiera decir algo Ventus salió disparado del holló y empezó a volar alrededor de sus amigos.

- En realidad esto era un poco obvio – dijo Vanitas que empezó a subirse a su unicornio de fuego pero antes de terminar Ven paso volando y lo golpeo

- Ven detente un momento y dinos que rayos es eso que estas volando –

- O perdón – dijo el aludido que se detuvo en frente de Xion y Roxas para mostrar que estaba sentado encima de una casa de perros roja y tenia puesto una bufanda también roja y un gorro de piloto café con lentes de aviador.

- ¿Encontraste eso en los recuerdos de la infancia de Sora? – pregunto Roxas

- Sip, al parecer de chico al cabeza de pincho le gustaba Snoopy* –

- Oigan, si no mal recuerdo se supone que estamos en una carrera a muerte hace un momento no – dijo Vanitas quien finalmente había subido a su montura y estaba listo para atacar.

- Ok, pero te recuerdo que esta casa de perro viene acompañado de balas y explosiones de la Primera Guerra Mundial – dijo Ventus a la vez que una bala de de la nada vino paso rosando el oído de Vanitas y aparecia una pequeña explosión entre Xion y Roxas

- Mierda – dijeron Xion, Roxas y Vanitas a la vez

**FUERA DE SORA**

_¿Estás lista Kai?_

- Si pero deja de decirme Kai, Naminé – respondió la susodicha que llevaba puesto un manos libres para celular puesto para guardar las apariencias y un libro en sus brazos.

_OK entonces adelante_

- Ya no me apures – dijo Kairi quien camino hasta el escritorio donde estaba Sora usando una computadora y lo llamo – Oye Sora ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo? –

- Por supuesto Kairi – respondió el chico con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Gracias Sora, lo que pasa es que necesito que me ayudes a contar todas las ovejas de esta página – dijo Kairi mientras habría el libro que llevaba y lo ponía en el escritorio mostrando una imagen de algún campo lleno con cientos de ovejas.

- Ah… es solo eso? – respondió aburrido el castaño.

- Vamos Sora, a que termino de contar antes que tú – lo animo su amiga

- ¿A si? Eso ya lo veremos – respondió más ánimo Sora a la vez que empezaba a contar – Una oveja, dos ovejas, tres ovejas, cuatro ovejas… -

**751 OVEJAS DESPUES**

_No puedo creer que de verdad funcionara_

- Bueno, de tantos años que conozco a Sora, si algo es aprendido es que es muy propicio a dormirse en cualquier lado – dijo la pelirroja que miraba a Sora dormir encima del libro.

_Bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo que pedir una romántica cita_ – dijo Naminé mientras tomaba control del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Roxas escúchame, soy yo Naminé, se que estas ahí adentro en el subconsciente de Sora – susurro Naminé al oído de Sora – por favor tengo deseos de verte, veámonos esta noche en la colina con el árbol solitario a las 11 PM. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y hacer contigo –

Naminé se alejo del castaño que como única respuesta soltó sonoro ronquido y paso el control del cuerpo a su dueño original.

_Crees que funciono_

- En realidad tengo, tengo bastantes esperanzas. Cuando Sora se pone a roncar así – comento Kairi apuntando a Sora que ahora roncaba como elefante congestionado – es que esta muy profundamente dormido, debería ser suficiente para que tu novio nos allá escuchado –

**MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE SORA**

- ¡Oyeron eso! – gritaba Roxas mientras saltaba por toda la sala principal – tengo una cita con Nami. Tengo una cita con Nami –

- Felicidades Roxi Poxi – le dijo Xion que estaba tirada en una hamaca comiendo un helado.

- Gracias, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que sea de noche, luego tomo control del cuerpo de Sora cuando él se duerma y después tendré la mejor noche de mi vida – respondió el rubio con corazones en los ojos y una traviesa sonrisa en la cara.

- No te demoraste nada en planearlo – dijo Ventus desde la cocina donde trataba de cocinar un pastel que lamentablemente estaba prendiéndose en llamas.

- ¡Un momento! – grito Vanitas que se levanto de un salto del sillón

- Llamen a los bomberos – grito Ven que estaba tratando de apagar su pastel, pero este se incendiaba más y más.

- No tenemos bomberos aquí – le respondió Xion que se levanto y trataba de ayudar a Ven.

- Aaaaa… vamos a morir quemados – dijo el rubio al ver que no podía apagar su pastel que ya amenazaba con expandir su fuego por la cocina.

- Tranquilízate, mantén la compostura – dijo Xion dándole una cachetada a Ventus para que se recuperara.

- ¡ESCUCHENME MONTON DE LUNATICOS! – grito Vanitas mientras sacaba su keyblade y con un hechizo de hielo apagaba el incendio – me están diciendo que todo este maldito tiempo podíamos tomar control de este maldito cuerpo y nunca me lo mencionaron y en todos estos años ninguno de ustedes se digno a hacerlo –

- Si más o menos – respondió Roxas ya más calmado – solo hay que entrar a esa puerta que tiene la corona encima –

- Roxas se supone que no se lo diríamos – le reprocho Xion

- Mi pastel arruinado – era lo único que decía Ventus en ese momento mientras miraba su pastel todo destruido

- Ya no importa Xi, de todas formas se iba a enterar y ahora lo único que importa es que me prepare para mi cita –

- A veces pienso que estoy rodeado de idiotas – murmuro Xion

- ¿Y yo qué? – pregunto Vanitas

- Tú eres un idiota con complejo de megalomanía, obsesionado con el poder, que eligió el lado de los malos que no ha podido ganar en toda la saga – le respondió la chica que volvió a su hamaca y se puso a leer una revista.

* * *

><p><em>* Nyan Cat: conocido meme de internet sobre un gato que va volando por el espacio <em>http:/ nyan. cat/

_* Robot unicorn attack: un juego flash bastante conocido por la internet muy adictivo _http:/games. adultswim. com/ robot- unicorn –attack -twitchy –online-

_* Robot Unicorn Attack versión heavy metal: es lo mismo que lo anterior pero más para hombres _http:/games. adultswim. com/robot- unicorn-attack- heavy-metal-twitchy -online

*_ Para los que no sepan, Snoopy era el perro de Charlie Brown, conocida caricatura antigua, el cual se caracterizaba por tener harta imaginación tanto asi que pensaba que su casa era un avión de la primera guerra mundial _.cl/imgres?q=flying+ snoopy&um=1&hl=es&sa =N&biw=1280&bih=709&tbm=isch&tbnid=7hi56QyCp0D9MM:&imgrefurl= .&docid=xxg576OiaRM1RM&w=358&h=269&ei=GWqUTrPSPMj00gHW0bSICA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=198&vpy=402&dur=1488&hovh=195&hovw=259&tx=171&ty=91&page=1&tbnh=161&tbnw=214&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0

Bueno ahí estuvo, muchas gracias a todos los lectores especialmente a los que mejan reviews sean cuales sean sus intenciones y les digo que tratare de apurarme con el siguiente


	8. Prepárate para la cita Roxi

**N/A: **Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez trayendo la esperaba cita. Me alegra que a muchos les gustara el capitulo anterior lleno de desvarios y estupideces de internet (alguno abra entrado a los links que puse al final?)

Tambien quiero decir que destacare un poco la personalidad de los de adentro o sea Ven=infantil, alegre y entusiasta. Roxas=pensativo, emo y serio. Vanitas=frio, cruel y malo. Xion=preocupada, amable y tranquila.

Sin más ni un personaje ni nada me pertenece, es de Square Enix y Disney.

* * *

><p>Mensaje para Sara: tranquila que la cocina se mejora con la practica y para los siguientes capis estaré cambiando de dentro para afuera y viceversa<p>

Y por favor haste(y todos los demas sin cuenta) una cuenta para comentar que me incomoda tener que volver a editar la historia para responder

* * *

><p>- Oye Xion ¿Dónde está Roxas? en unas horas más tiene su cita con Naminé – pregunto el otro rubio a su amiga que estaba echada en un sillón viendo una pelicula.<p>

- Esta allá arriba en la torre del reloj pensando – dijo la chica apuntando a una réplica tamaño real de la torre de Villa Crepúsculo que había aparecido de la nada.

- ¡De donde diablos sacaron algo tan grande y lo pusieron aquí! – exclamo Ventus que recién deparo en la inmensa torre que tenía casi al lado

- Al parecer estaba tan tenso por la cita que pensó en un lugar donde relajarse y término haciendo aparecer la torre entera ¿Palomitas? – le ofreció Xion.

- Eso no tiene sentido pero desde que llegue aquí nada lo tiene –

- Ya cállate de una vez cabeza de gomina, el sueño esta colapsando y quiero ver que hay en la caja fuerte* y dame las palomitas – gruño Vanitas que le quito el balde a Xion y volvió a su puesto en un sillón a unos metros de la chica.

- Que amable – le respondió sarcásticamente Xion.

- Un momento, como es que están viendo una película, se supone que solo podemos ver los recuerdos y lo que Sora ve y él no es capaz de acordarse de toda una película para que la vean completa –

- Es que la está viendo ahora idiota – le respondió Vanitas tirándole una almohada en la cabeza – y no tenias que buscar a tu clon –

- Cierto - dijo el rubio entando a la torre.

**VARIOS ESCALONES DESPUES**

- Demonios, uff, oye Roxas como es que subias todos los días a comer helado aquí y nunca te cansabas – pregunto un Ventus exhausto mientras se sentaba al lado de Roxas que miraba fijamente el vacio.

- Es que nos teletranportabamos directamente aquí con portales oscuros Ven además tu podrías haberte ahorrado todo el viaje si hubieses subido volando con ese vehículo raro que usabas para ir de mundo en mundo ¿Oye porque te estás golpeando la cabeza con la pared? – pregunto el rubio que se volteo al escuchar el constante sonido de golpes para ver a su igual castigarse por su estupidez.

- Nada importa, en fin; en unas horas más tienes tu cita con Naminé y ¿No crees que deberías prepararte? –

- Aaaaa Naminé… - respondió Roxas antes de volverse a mirar el vacio pero esta vez con una expresión que mesclaba la añoranza con la melancolía de los pocos pero los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos además de la tristeza del pensamiento de que aunque pronto estarán juntos realmente no lo estarán a causa de las prisiones donde están confinados a pesar de que el único pecado de ambos fue el simple hecho de existir…

- ¡Ya deja de una vez esa expresión y actitud de emo y escuchame! – grito Ven dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Roxas que casi lo tira de la torrre.

- ¿Disculpaaaa? Mi vida ha sido una sucesión de acontecimientos que me dan suficientes razones para volverme tan emo como quiera –

- Eso no importa ahora, sin contar que ni siquiera tienes una puesta de sol para ponerte a ver. Bueno el punto es que se nas a olvidado algo importantísimo –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Que Sora no tiene ni idea de que estamos aquí, asi que si quieres tomar control del cuerpo de él primero tenemos que dormirlo –

- No lo había pensado antes y ¿Cómo hacemos para que se duerma? –

- Eee… no he pensado en eso, además es tu cita –

- … -

- … -

- ¡Aaaaaaaa ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – gritaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo. Roxas se volvió a sentar en el borde de la torre solo que esta vez abrazando sus piernas y se mecía mientras murmuraba cosas como "mi cita se arruino, mi oportunidad de ser feliz se fue a la basura" a la vez que Ventus empezó a correr en círculos y movia los brazos como loco gritando sin parar "¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?".

Así se mantuvieron los dos por unos momentos metidos en su preocupación, hasta que la Ley de Murphy volvió a actuar en contra ellos cuando Roxas se balanceo demasiado hacia un lado y choco con Ventus que venía corriendo causando que los dos se cayeran desde lo alto de la torre.

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! -

- ¡Mi culpa, tú eras el que iba corriendo en la cima de una torre! –

- ¡Pero tú fuiste el puso esa torre en primer lugar! –

- ¡A la mierda, espero sobrevivir lo suficiente a la caída para verte morir primero! –

Justo cuando Ventus estaba a punto de responder algo a las palabras de Roxas vino el irremediable choque con el suelo.

PAFFFF

- Vez te dije que el par de idiotas se caerían de la torre – dijo socarronamente Vanitas viendo que los dos rubios se habían caído en una enorme red de seguridad que estaba a los pies de la torre.

- Odio cuando tienes razón – le respondió Xion mientras corría a la red a ver si sus amigos estaban bien – ¿Ven, Roxas están bien?

- Si –

- Yo no retiro lo que dije antes Ven –

- ¿Dijo que quería verte muerto? –

- Si –

-Entonces significa que está bien – dijo la chica ayudando a sus amigos a salir de la red.

- Eso no importa ahora tenemos un problema que resolver – repuso Roxas a lo que Ventus le conto a Xion todo lo que le había dicho a Roxas en la torre.

- … -

- … -

- … -

- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer? – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, que Roxas y Ventus volvían a sus actos de desesperación y Xion empezaba a dar saltitos y a comerse las uñas.

- Ustedes son patéticos, yo me largo – dijo Vanitas antes de irse por una de las tantas puertas que habían en la sala

- Ya ok tranquilicémonos y pensemos en una forma para dormir a Sora, no debe ser tan difícil, el cabeza de pinchos se la pasa durmiendo todo el tiempo – dijo Xion tratando de calmar a los demás.

**MIENTRAS FUERA DE SORA**

- Esa si que fue una buena película – dijo emocionado Sora

- jaja Riku perdiste la apuesta Sora se quedo durante toda la película sentado, pagame – rio Tidus

- No hubiera aceptado de saber que era esa peli – repuso Riku pasándole unos billetes a su amigo

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Estoy tan prendido que podría estar sin dormir toda la noche – grito Sora antes de volver a escuchar voces

_Carajo_

_Esto tiene que ser una broma_

_Esto sí que es tener mala suerte_

_J aja ja hace mucho que no reia asi_

- ¿Ustedes escucharon eso? – pregunto Sora a los demás mientras salian de la casa de Tidus

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron a la vez Selphie y Kairi

- Eee… nada y que me dicen –

- No puedo mañana tengo campeonato – respondió Tidus desde la puerta

- Yo tampoco hermano, este copete no se mantiene solo – dijo Wakka señalando a su pelo

- Yo no voy – dijo simplemente Selphie

- Yo no puedo tengo una cena familiar – mintió Kairi

- Naa yo esta noche voy a pescar – respondió Riku

- Genial vamos juntos – dijo de inmediato Sora

- No –

_¡Siii!_ – _dijeron tres voces en la cabeza de Sora_

- ¿Pero por qué no? – pregunto el castaño con ojos de cachorrito.

- Porque aunque milagrosamente lograste quedarte un par de horas quieto recién, se perfectamente que en la playa no lo harás y terminaras ahuyentando a todos los peces con tus gritos y por supuesto me hiciste perder 20 dólares –

- Lo de los 20 dólares no cuenta, Riku que tu ganaste un montón de plata con el premio al peinado L' Oreal – le respondió Sora apuntándole con el dedo

- ¿Tu ganaste el premio al mejor peinado? – preguntaron Selphie y Kairi

- Si, no se nota, porque atmitamoslo, tengo mejor y cuido mejor mi pelo que ustedes dos – dijo simplemente el mayor

- Lamentablemente tiene razón, bueno adiós – respondió la castaña tomando otro camino y desapareciendo.

- Bueno yo también me voy adiós Sora, adiós Riku – dijo Kairi antes de irse por otro camino.

- Yo igual chao Sora – repuso Riku antes de dejar a su amigo a solas.

- Todos son un monton de aburridos somos jóvenes y estamos en nuestro mejor momento – comenzó a decir Sora para nadie en particular mientras iba a su casa– deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos, y pasando toda la noche entreteniéndonos y ustedes parecen un montón de abuelitos con sus excusas siguió el chico mientras entraba a su hogar - pues yo digo que no, me la pasare toda la maldita noche despierto y aprovechándola porque –

- Ya cállate Sora que tu padre y yo queremos ver Gray´s Anatomy –

- Perdón mamá – respondió Sora que entraba a su habitación – en que iba, a si porque… -

_Duérmete, Duérmete_

_Sleep, Sleep_

眠る眠る

- ¿Quién dijo eso? -

_Ven ¿Porque estás hablando en japonés? Duérmete duérmete._

_No sé solo se me ocurrió. Duérmete duérmete._

- Que raro me está dando sueño – dijo Sora mientras se sentaba en su cama

_Está funcionando. Duérmete duérmete duérmete_

_Duérmete Duérmete_

Y así Sora siguió escuchando las voces en su cabeza hasta que termino haciéndoles caso y cayo dormido en su cama.

**DENTRO DE SORA**

- No puedo creer que el idiota cayó en una trampa tan simple y estúpida – dijo Vanitas impresionado por la acción de los otros tres

- Nunca subestimes el poder de la sugestión – respondió victoriosamente Ventus que se había subido encima de una mesa y estaba poniendo pose heroica – todo gracias a mi genial plan –

- En realidad era el único plan que se nos había ocurrido – dijo en voz baja Roxas.

- Eso no importa ahora Roxi, tienes que tomar el cuerpo e irte ahora que falta poco para la cita – dijo Xion que parecía ser la única que se acordaba de la cita.

- O cierto ¿Cual era la puerta que tenía que tomar? -

- Esa a la izquierda, la que tiene una corona encima – le respondió Ven que se

- ¿Por qué aquí todo tiene que tener coronas, que se cree Sora el rey del mundo? – dijo con fastidio Vanitas

- No tengo ni la menor idea Van –

- ¡Que no me digas Van! –

- Ya tranquilo y – dijo Ven pero se fijo en algo – ¿Xion estas llorando? –

- Es que mi Roxi Poxi tiene su primera cita – dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos – mi hermanito está creciendo –

- Que no me llames así Xi – grito Roxas antes de entrar a la puerta – y además yo soy el mayor –

Lo siguiente que supo Roxas al entrar y cerrar esa puerta es que estaba acostado en la habitación de Sora.

- Lo hice, si lo hice, tengo cuerpo tengo cuerpo – empezó a decir Roxas saltando en la cama

- Sora ya te lo dijimos así que por favor baja el volumen que con tu madre estamos viendo Dr. House – dijo el padre de Sora desde la sala.

- Perdon – respondió el rubio avergonzado

_Jjajajajaj que vergüenza Rox ¿Tienes un cuerpo y eso es lo primero que haces?_

- ¿Xion? –

_Nop somos pequeños hombrecitos verdes que se metieron en tu cerebro y te diremos cosas malvadas para hacer_

- Ventus si trataste de ser chistoso no te funciono para nada y además ¿Como los puedo escuchar tan fácilmente? –

_Eso es fácil, se me ocurrió que si conectábamos un par de micrófonos, a la tele podríamos tal vez hablar contigo más fácilmente _– le respondió Xion

- Eso jamás se me habría ocurrido –

_Por supuesto que no, si yo soy la inteligente de los cuatro jiji_

_¿Disculpa? – _pregunto una cuarta voz

- ¿Vanitas? –

_El mismo que calza y viste y Xion como es eso de que tu eres la más inteligente de los cuatro, te creo que sobre los gemelos cabeza de chocobo con gel pero sobre mí, eso no_

_Mira si quieres comparar cerebros con gusto te venceré en otro momento, pero a lo que más me refiero es yo soy la inteligente y tranquila, Ventus es el infantil y alegre, Roxas es el serio y emo y tu eres el malo y pesado._

_Mmmm… está bien me gusta cómo nos pones a todos_

_¿Yo infantil? Pero si tengo la misma edad que ustedes_

- Si van a discutir pueden hacerlo sin hablar a los micrófonos, me van a causar dolor de cabeza – dijo Roxas que se las había ingeniado para salir de casa sin que los padres de Sora se percatasen y ya estaba a punto de llegar a la colina de la cita.

_Ok pero solo si tu dejas de hablarnos en voz alta que de seguro que pareces un loco que habla solo _ - contesto Ventus a lo que Xion al lado suyo asintió riendo por lo bajo.

- _Entendido _– pensó Roxas cuando llego a la cima y la vio. Podía tener el cuerpo de Kairi pero para él era más que obvio que ella Naminé. Le estaba esperando en el banco que daba vista al mar al lado de un bello árbol mientras era iluminada por la luz de la Luna

- Hola Roxas – Dijo Naminé dándose vuelta para mirarlo y darle una hermosa sonrisa

_No te quedes ahí parado como si nada y di algo Roxi _– hablo Xion al micrófono al ver que su amigo se había quedado embobado al ver a Naminé

- Algo –

_Ja ja esta va a ser una noche muy larga y divertida _– dijo maliciosamente a lo que los otros dos le dirigieron una mirada de odio y preocupación.

* * *

><p>* ¿Quien adivina cual es la pelicula que estaban viendo los chicos?<p>

Y bueno eso es...

lo se lo se ustedes querían ver la cita entre esos dos pero la verdad me esta costando mucho hacerla y me di cuenta que hasta este punto ya es bastante largo el capi como para dárselo a ustedes, además mi intención no es actualizar una vez al mes, ojala cada dos semanas y al paso que voy si pusiera la cita les tendría el capi para navidad

ojala que les alla gustado y espero que me dejen reviews con comentarios amenazas y sujerencias para poner en la cita o en siguientes capitulos, como extra les dire que tengo pensado hacer varias referencias yaoi para reirme y burlarme en la cita y la intervención de los de adentro no faltara

Nos leemos!


	9. Los nervios de la rubia

**N/A: **Hola a todos se acuerdan de mi, algún si otros no. Bueno estoy aquí de nuevo para tratar de entretenerlos de si es que se dignan a leerme de nuevo jajajaja.

No pude actualizar antes por diversas razones como los pocos mensajes que recibí, la situación de las movilizaciones en Chile y estaba en otro proyecto de fanfiction que por desgracia se me borro y lo tuve que empezar de nuevo.

Este capítulo es algo corto, espero que eso me lo perdonen pero tengo problemas para poner a todos los personajes hablando a la vez en la cita.

Este capi va dedicado a Achlys-chan666 por el review que me envio hace poco que me motivo a terminar esto y subirlo.

Sin más preámbulo, los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Square Enix.

* * *

><p><em>En episodios anteriores (supongo que mejor hago primero un mini resumen)<em>

_Sora y compañía volvieron a las islas donde tratan de llevar una vida normal antes de su próxima aventura, gracias a cierta carta que les llego de un ratón mutante pero eso no lo puse porque pasa antes de este fic._

_En fin cada uno de los tres esta teniendo sus propios problemas. Sora no se da cuenta que tiene a Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas y Xion viviendo en su cabeza quienes se la pasan haciendo estupideces. Riku tiene recuerdos borrosos de Xion, pero no la recuerda y la anda buscando y Kairi tiene a una Naminé loca, porque por fin tiene sentimientos, viviendo dentro de ella pero esta se la pasa usando su brazo para hacer dibujos en todos lados. Al final acordaron que tendría una cita con Roxas para bajarle su locura que también tiene algo de calentura._

Ahora si el capi

Kairi llevaba tranquilamente a su casa, al plan al parecer funcionaba perfectamente, ahora solo debía de arreglarse e ir al lugar de la cita por lo que después de saludar a sus padres subió a su cuarto.

- Nami es hora – dijo la pelirroja viéndose al espejo esperando que la rubia se apareciera, pero esta no se presento - ¿Naminé estas ahi? –

Nada ni una sola respuesta.

Kairi se empezó a pasear por su cuarto viéndose en todas las superficies reflectantes que habían para ver si aparecía su molesta inquilina de cabeza ya después de 5 minutos se le ocurrió una idea y se sentó en su escritorio.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo la pelirroja mientras se fijaba en los utiles que tenia en su escritorio – el block de dibujo que usamos para que cuando quieres dibujar y tus lápices favoritos o y mira que tengo e este cajón, son las fotos que tome el otro día que fui a la playa con los chicos, son perfectas para esos dibujos que nos encanta hacer; digo que a ti te encanta a ser – se corrigió la chica fijándose en lo que acababa de decir – en fin si no te interesa guardare estas fotos en mi cajón – dijo guardando lentamente las fotos pero cuando estaba a punto de soltarlas en el cajo su otra mano tomo las fotos.

- Te tengo – chillo Kairi que aprovecho el descuido de su mano para atraparla con la otra – sabía que no podrías resistirte a esas fotos – a lo que su mano le respondió levantándole el dedo haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño – no te portes inmadura y dime que es que te pasa – pero su mano extrañamente no se movió por lo que la chica se extraño ya que aun sentía que Naminé tenía control de esta, frustrada respiro hondo y dijo – OK si tú no quieres salir tendré que entrar –

Kairi volvió a inhalar, se sentó cómodamente en su silla y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Desde su primer encuentro con su incorpóreo había estado buscando medios para estar en contacto con ella que no fuera darse golpes en la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente, así que después de unos cuantos intentos descubrió que con algo de meditación y relajación podía meterse en su cabeza y entrar en esa habitación donde se encontró con ella la vez anterior.

Después de un par de minutos de concentración la pelirroja abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que estaba sentada enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Naminé en su cabeza. Se puso de pie y entro deicida a encontrar a la rubia.

Al entrar no noto mucha deferencia que la vez anterior a excepción que habían más dibujos en la paredes y el piso, la canción que se reproducía en equipo era Lo Mejor de Mi Vida Eres Tú de Ricky Martin y había un sospechoso bulto que se movía dentro de la cama.

- Naminé se que estas ahí – dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la cama al lado del bulto pero este seguía moviéndose sin responder así que sin nada más que hacer Kairi saco de un tirón las sabanas y encontró a la rubia hecha un ovillo dibujando.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, en nada tenemos que estar en el lugar de la cita? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras sacaba a la rubia de la cama y aprovechaba de mirar que estaba dibujando, no se sorprendió al ver que el dibujo estaba basado en las fotos que había sacado antes pero subido de tono. Inconscientemente la pelirroja tomo el dibujo entre sus manos y lo guardo

_Demonios ya le estoy agarrando gusto a esto – _pensó cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de hacer, rápidamente se dirigió a la rubia que seguía dibujando pero en el piso – Ya para de dibujar que nos tenemos ir – pero Namine solo respondió en unos susurros que no se entendieron

- ¿Qué dijiste? –

- Que no puedo estoy nerviosa – dijo avergonzada la rubia.

- ¡QUE! – Grito Kairi impresionada – tu nerviosa, tú la misma persona que casi me viola hace unos días, por Kingdom Hearts estos cambios de humor tuyos ya me tienen harta tendrás tu cita con Roxas y se te bajara la locura y empezaras a actuar como una persona normal me entendiste – dijo amenazantemente la chica apuntándole con el dedo a la otra.

-…-

-….-

- jaajjajajajja – empezó a reír Naminé en el piso abrazándose el estomago y soltando lagrimas.

- ¿Qué es tan chistoso? –

- Es que eres tan graciosa Kairi – respondió la rubia abrazándola

- ¿No te acabo de decir que estoy harta de tus cambios de humor? El otro día cuando veíamos Bambi te pusiste a reír cuando mataron a la mamá – dijo malhumorada mientras llevaba a su amiga hasta la puerta de salida de la pieza – ahora sale y ve a la colina para tu cita –

- Pero no sé donde está la colina estúpida mal teñida – respondió mordazmente la nobody deteniéndose justo enfrente de la puerta demostrando de nuevo esos raros cambios de humor.

Kairi se detuvo ante el inesperado cambio de la rubia y rápidamente pensó en algún modo de salvarse

- Tranquila – dijo Kairi tratando de calmarla – yo te indico por donde, además puedo ver y escuchar todo lo que haces por ese tele ¿No? –

Naminé solo frunció el seño

Kairi se empezó a desesperar, no quería saber de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz una Naminé enojada así que se le ocurrió una desesperada idea.

- Mira Roxas y Axel sin polera – dijo la pelirroja apuntando hacia un lado, al instante Namine volteo hacia donde le estaban apuntando instante de descuido que aprovecho Kairi para empujarla fuera de la pieza y cerrar rápidamente la pieza.

Para cuando Naminé se había dado cuenta que pasaba ya estaba controlando el cuerpo de Kairi en su habitación

_Perdón por eso de antes Nami pero quiero terminar esto lo antes posible_

- Esta bien, por mientras que estas ahí puedes ver los dibujos que están en el cajón de al lado de la cama – respondió tomando su block de dibujo y bajando por las escaleras de la casa.

_Ok veamos que tienes aquí…_

_Por Dios santo Naminé esto esto Sora, Riku Axel y Roxas, hay me dio una hemorragia nasal_

- Te gustaron, son mi colección privada de dibujos, ¿Oye por donde tengo que ir ahora? – pregunto Namine a Kairi pero esta estaba tendida en el suelo de la habitación tapándose la nariz con la mirada perdida

_Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda y derecho por 10 minutos, no hablar más muy choqueada yo semidesnudos ellos._

- Para mí que te gustaron esos dibujos, además me di cuenta del que te guardaste antes y no trates de negarlo, somos casi iguales por lo que tenemos prácticamente los mismos gustos – dijo la rubio que estaba siguiendo el camino que me habían dicho

**15 MINUTOS DE CAMINATA DESPUES**

Naminé estaba impaciente esperando en la colina caminando de un lado para otro alrededor de la banca.

_Ya cálmate por favor que vas a terminar haciendo un holló por donde pasas._ Le recrimino Kairi desde dentro que ya se había recuperado pero aun tenía unos pañuelos metidos en la nariz.

- Pero si no llega y si llega y me dice que no le intereso o que me culpa por cooperar en meterlo en esa ciudad virtual como en Matrix o si viene loco y trata de matarnos o… -

_Nami por favor tranquila estas imaginando demasiado, ni la mitad de lo que dices tuvo mucho sentido, solo respira siéntate y piensa que en unos momentos tendrás una romántica cita con rubio con jajajajaj_

- ¿De que estas riendo? –

_Que recién me doy cuenta que Roxas tiene el pelo como un chocobo jajajajaja_

- No te burles es un estilo muy original y con estilo además que le queda bien con el poco gel que usa en comparación a Sora -

Ok perdona, pero por lo menos ya te calmaste un poco.

- Gracias supongo – respondió la rubia sentándose en el banco cuando escucho un ruido y se paralizo – escuchaste eso creo que viene – dijo en voz baja

_Solo cálmate y cuando llegue arriba salúdalo tranquilamente, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte._

Y como tal le recomendaron Naminé respiro onda y espero sentada en el banco muerta de ansiedad por mientras hasta que sintió que los pasos estaban lo suficientemente cerca entonces se volteo y sonriendo llena de alegría dijo simplemente

- Hola Roxas – a lo que el susodicho se le quedo mirando un momento paralizado hasta que respondió

- Algo – dijo simplemente el rubio cosa que extraño mucho a la rubia

_Bueno no es la mejor respuesta ni el comienzo para cita pero para lo raro que somos todos aqui no me sorprende._

* * *

><p><em>Y eso es por ahora espero que antes de fin de año poner la maldita cita que me esta rompiendo la cabeza y un especial de año nuevo que sera un one shot de todos los personajes en una fiesta de año nuevo (pretendo patear al canon en todo el culo y sacar varios personajes del limbo, olvido y muerte)<em>

_Bueno como sabes criticas maldiciones alabansas y amenazas se dan por review por favor  
><em>


	10. En un cita de 2 caben 6

**N/A: **Por fin llegue a esta parte…

Ya no se me ocurre que poner en realidad solo daré las gracias a los reviews y los demás lectores

Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece

- Por - = dialogo personajes de afuera

_Favor _= pensamientos de personajes de afuera

- _Comenten - _= dialogo de personajes de dentro

Edit 1: Casi se me olvida la pelicula que estaban viendo hace unos capitulos era el Origen o Inception. Que nadie se fijo por lo del sueño o la boveda?

* * *

><p>- Algo – fue todo lo que pudo decir Roxas después de que Naminé lo saludara y el quedara embobado por su sonrisa.<p>

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto la rubia confundida

- _Reacciona y di otra cosa genio – _le grito Ven desde adentro haciendo que Roxas se despertara y recuperara la compostura

- Digo, hola Naminé – se apresuro a decir el rubio acercándose a ella – a pasado algún tiempo –

- Si pero esta es la primero vez que nos vemos así – dijo la rubio moviéndose a un costado de la banca invitándolo a sentarse.

- ¿Así como? – pregunto el chico sentándose al lado de Naminé

- Sin ninguna traba sin que uno este en un mundo falso o el otro esté siendo utilizado o una aparición fugaz como la sombra de alguien más – respondió Naminé mientras volteaba al frente para ver a la Luna que les alumbraba con su luz.

- Es cierto – agrego Roxas también viendo la Luna – pero eso no desacredita los otros encuentros, solo hace este mas especial – Roxas volteo al mismo tiempo que Naminé haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen y se acercaran lentamente, entonces él agrego – y espero que este sea el primero de muchos otros más –

- _Aaaawww… que romantico –_ suspiraron al mismo tiempo Kairi y Xion desde sus respectivos lugares pero desgraciadamente fueron escuchadas por la pareja que se sonrojo y separo al instante.

- Bueno yo, esto; estas muy bonita hoy – se apresuro a decir Roxas

_Joder Xion no me arruines los momentos, esta cita tiene que salir bien_

-_ Perdón Roxi Poxi es que la escena de recién fue tan bonita – se defendió la morena_

- Tu también Roxas – respondió la rubia mientras se le iba el sonrojo.

_Kairi te pido que cuides los que dices y que recuerdes lo que pasara si con esta cita no me basta._

_- Entendido, pero no me puedes culpas fue tan romántico recién – _respondió a pelirroja aun con corazones en los ojos.

- Y bueno – comenzó la rubia – ¿Tuviste problemas para recibir mi mensaje?

- En realidad no – respondió Roxas riendo – aunque curiosamente en ese momento estaba en una carrera en un gato gigante volador con cuerpo de tostada que dejaba arcoíris detrás de él –

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naminé y Kairi – Seguro que no te pegaste en la cabeza al venir – continuo preocupada la rubia.

- Jajaja no es que me Sora antes de dormirse había estado metido en internet –

- _O sea que estaba montando un Nyan cat - _ le dijo Kairi a Naminé.

- ¿Nyan cat? – pregunto aun más perdida.

- Si ese mismo, la verdad es que es bastante divertido estar dentro de Sora. ¿Es parecido dentro de Kairi? –

- Bueno si tengo bastante espacio y puedo dibujar lo que quiera y cuanto quiera. Al principio era un poco solitaria porque Kairi no escuchaba así que empecé a llamarle la atención dibujando con su brazo –

- Así que eras tú la que hacia esos dibujos en las mesas, yo pensaba que ella se estaba volviendo loca –

- Jaja la verdad es que no le falto mucho para llegar a eso – rio inocentemente la chica pero aún así todos pudieron notar un tono de malicia que hizo que a Kairi le diera un escalofrió – sabes creo que esta vez el la primera vez que te veo reír –

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, es más por lo que he sabido creo que la primera vez que ríes –

- No exactamente pero se podría decir que es la primera vez que me rio –

- No lo entiendo –

- En realidad es mejor que no lo sepas – respondió la rubia con una gota en la nuca

_No me gustaría que supiera que andaba como loca antes_

_- ¡Ahora te da vergüenza eso! Después de tanto tiempo de ponerme en ridículo y hacer todos esos dibujos ahora te avergüenzas de eso – _chillo enojada Kairi desde adentro.

Naminé decidió hacer oídos sordos a los retos de su amiga y se fijo en el rubio que estaba al lado suyo pero le extraño que estuviera mirando el vacio.

- O no ya te pusiste en modo emo – dijo la rubia preocupada.

- ¿Qué? No es que estaba discutiendo con los demás a lo que te referías antes a eso de reir –

- ¿Los demás, te refieres a Sora? –

- ¿Sora? El no tiene ni idea de que estoy aquí, resulta que Xion está aquí – dijo el rubio apuntándose al pecho – o aquí arriba – dijo cambiando del pecho a su cabeza – la verdad no estoy seguro pero no importa, también están Ventus y Vanitas –

- ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Amigos imaginarios de Sora? No me sorprendería que todavía tuviera algunos –

- J aja ja amigos imaginarios que buena esa – dijo Roxas que estaba riendo tan fuerte que casi se cae del banco.

- _En realidad si tenía cuando chico, hay unas estatuas gigantes de oro dedicadas a ellos en la habitación de los muppets - _ dijo Ventus desde arriba

- _Esas que dicen Papouman el héroe frutal y Magnum Máximo el más de los más amigos – _dijo xion

- _Si que era original para inventar el enano – _comento Vanitas

- Ya deja de reír y dime quiénes son esos que están contigo ahí adentro – demando Naminé enojada.

- ¿No te suena Xion? Según ella se conocieron una pero todos la olvidaron, tal vez con todo eso loco que tienes con las memorias puedas acordarte de ella mejor que yo – dijo Roxas recordando la paliza que sufrió para recordarla.

- La verdad es que me suena, no será… – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su cuaderno de dibujo y empezaba a pasar páginas hasta que encontró una en donde salía Axel, Roxas y Xion y la puso enfrente de Roxas– es ella ¿Verdad? – dijo mientras acercaba más y más es dibuja hasta estar pegado a la cara del rubio.

- Sip es ella, podrías sacarme tu cuaderno de la cara por favor – pero cuando se saco el dibujo de la cara vio que Naminé le estaba viendo de manera extraña.

- ¿Naminé estas bien? Te veo rara –

- Estas viviendo ella… - dijo la chica lentamente

- E si, pero también con dos tipos más – pero la chica no le presto atención

- Estas viviendo con ella, esa chica tan especial para ti, están viviendo en la mente de Sora donde todo absolutamente todo puede aparecer con tal de pensarlo – siguió la chica con la mirada oscurecida.

- _Por favor cálmate Naminé – _suplico Kairi que estaba oyendo los pensamientos de la rubia en ese momento

- Naminé me estas preocupando – dijo Roxas empezando a asustarse.

- _Ooo… Roxas estas totalmente fregado, si que tienes mala suerte con las chicas – _dijo Vanitas sonriendo como si él fuera el único que hubiera entendido el chiste.

_¿A qué te refieres?_

- ¿_Soy el único que se dio cuenta? _– pregunto Vanitas a los otros dos que estaban al lado de él

- _Yo pienso que le duele el estomago _– respondió inocentemente Ven.

- _Yo no sé, pero ciento como si con esa mirada Naminé quisiera matarme_ – repuso Xion encogiéndose en el sillón.

- _Ustedes son unos idiotas – _dijo Vanitas tranquilamente _– lo que pasa es que Naminé está celosa de Xion, seguramente por el hecho de que este aquí junto con Roxas la está viendo como "la muy amiga posiblemente novia de Roxas de prácticamente toda la vida gran rival que le quito su amor" –_

_- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? – _pregunto Ventus.

- _Daaa… se supone que soy una persona hecha de pura maldad, oscuridad y cosas malas, si se de algo es sobre malos sentimientos y les aseguro que ella está llena de ellos ahora – _en eso Vanitas saca un balde de palomitas y una bebida de quien sabe – _ahora si me disculpan quiero ver como la chica le patea el culo a Roxas –_

Roxas trago en seco y sudo frío aunque no le callera bien Vanitas desgraciadamente tenía razón, ahora mismo podía ver como Naminé apretaba su cuaderno y empezaba a salir de su trance, nunca había visto enojada o peleando a Naminé pero sentía que por nada en el mundo quería saberlo, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

- Sabes Nami, aquí adentro estamos los cuatro juntos todo el tiempo tonteando como muy buenos amigos aunque no me cae muy bien Vanitas – dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado Roxas, pero sus palabras no tuvieron mucho efecto. Naminé solo se le quedo mirando con el sello fruncido no muy segura de las palabras del rubio.

- _Piensa en algo más –_ le dijo Ventus preocupado.

- Roxas… - dijo lentamente la rubia acercándose cada vez más a Roxas justo como el hubiera deseado hace diez minutos, pero ahora claro con una cara de pocos amigos - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que no estabas solos ahí adentro, mas encima que estas con una chica? –

- Bueno yo, es que no se pero – empezó a balbucear desesperado – no pensé que te importaría –

- Y ¿Por qué pensaste que no me importaría? –

- … -

- … -

- _Di algo por Kingdom Hearts – _dijo Xion preocupada – _dile lo que yo te dije antes de darte la paliza la otra vez _–

- Porque para mí Xion no nada más ni nada menos que una hermana, así que no pensé que te molestaría pero ahora me doy cuenta que si – dijo rápidamente Roxas asustado y desesperado encogiéndose en la banca.

- O por Kingdom Hearts entonces te estás metiendo con tu propia hermana – grito Naminé shockeada causando que todos quedaran con la boca abierta sin palabras.

Después de cómo medio minuto de silencio tanto interno como externo Kairi dijo – _Dime que es broma eso que acabas de decir, no puede ser que de verdad creas eso –_

_Si creo que me deje llevar, por los celos_

_- ¿Y porque no has dicho nada aún? –_

_Porque estoy paralizada de los nervios, imagínate que debe de pensar de mí. De seguro está convencida que soy una pervertida o algo peor._

_- Tranquila de seguro piensa que solo eres una pervertida – _dijo Kairi tratando de consolarla.

_- Roxas tu novia está enferma -_ dijo Vanitas increíblemente pocos segundos después de que Kairi y Naminé terminaran de discutir.

- _No seas así Van de seguro es solo un poco pervertida ¿Cierto Xion? - _ dijo Ventus tratando de calmar la situación pero Xion estaba con congelada con una extraño mueca de asco, impresión, susto, odio, miedo, extrañeza e indignación.

- _¿Xion? - _preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero esta no se movía.

_- Ya se congelo – _comento Vanitas

- _Igual que Roxas – _continuo Ventus viendo en la pantalla como el rubio seguía mirando y no se movía mientras Naminé se removía inquieta esperando una respuesta o algo – la chica quiere una respuesta ¿Qué haremos? –

Ambos se quedaron pensando hasta que Vanitas soltó una pequeña risa y sonrío maliciosamente.

- _Tengo una idea – _dijo sonriendo como el gato Chesire.

- _¿En serio? Dímela – _respondió inocentemente Ventus.

- _Si Roxas no habla entonces hablemos por él, Ven conecta el micrófono con el puerto que da con la función del habla – _dijo Vanitas con un brillo malvado en sus ojos que Ven no noto (es que este nunca aprende)

- _Listo Van – _dijo Ven después de conectar el aparato – _ahora hablare y salvare la cita de Roxas –_

_- Espera Ventus – _lo detuvo Vanitas justo antes de que hablara – _mira una pelota, mírala, mírala – _dijo mientras movía una pelota del tamaño de una manzana de un lado a otro llamando la atención de del rubio que la empezó a seguir con la mirada como un perro – _esta rellena de gel para el pelo -_

- _Uuuu… pelota – _dijo Ventus como un niño pequeño – _es muy bonita préstamela –_

_- ¿La quieres? ¿La quieres? ¿La quieres? Ve por ella – _dijo el Vanitas lanzando con todas sus fuerzas la pelota con que salió volando al otro lado de la habitación y callo por una escaleras.

Ventus al instante salió corriendo tras la pelota igual que un perro, pero cuando se perdió de vista bajando las escaleras se escucho un sonido extraño seguido de varios ruidos atronadores y el quejido de dolor del rubio.

- _Esta es la cuarta vez funciona este truco en esta semana – _dijo el pelinegro a lo que después tomo el micrófono y miro la pantalla. Sonrió al ver que Roxas aun estaba congelado y Naminé aún esperaba respuesta, así que respiro hondo y se preparo para hablar

- Naminé te pido por favor que no pienses eso – dijo con tristeza "Roxas" – te aseguro que el amor que siento por Xion no es nada más que fraternal, ella prácticamente es mi hermana y la quiero como tal. Ella puede ser especial para mí por eso pero tú también eres especial para mí, yo realmente te quiero –

- Roxas – dijo Naminé con lagrimas en los ojos – perdón por lo que acabo de decir, es que me deje llevar y… –

- Esta bien Nami – le corto – pero tengo algo más que decirte… - Vanitas dijo las últimas palabras en el aire para crear más drama a la situación pero justo cuando la rubia abría la boca para hablar él se le acerco hasta casi chocar su con su cara y siguió – la verdad es que mi corazón está dividido y tú tienes una de las mitades –

- No será – se aventuro a pensar la rubia

- Así es Naminé también amo a Axel – dijo Vanitas que al instante soltó el micrófono y empezó a revolcarse en el suelo de risa.

- QUE! – gritaron a la vez Roxas y Xion que salieron del shock, Ventus que recién pudo subir la escalera y Kairi que se cayó de la cama de impresión pero lo más impresionante fue el silencio de Naminé junto con la expresión de vacío que tenía en su rostro.

- Nami yo… – dijo Roxas pensando en que decir pero noto que la chica había empezado a llorar.

Era el fin, todo se había perdido, su existencia se había acabado, si antes no tenía suficientes razones para ser emo ahora si las tenía. El corazón de Naminé estaba roto y con eso el suyo también no soportaba ver llorar a la rubia por las palabras que salieron de su boca, sentía como caía en el vacio sin retorno de la desesperación e infelicidad.

- O Roxas soy tan feliz – chillo la rubia abrazándolo de la nada – por fin aceptaste tus sentimientos por Axel y además también me amas a mí –

- ¿Que yo qué? – pregunto confundido el rubio.

- Es como en un sueño, ustedes dos juntos – esto me da tanto material, podría hacer un doujinshi entero de ti y Axel –

- Espera ¿Qué es un doujinshi?

- Tú y yo podríamos tener una cita como cualquier pareja por medio día y después tú tienes tu cita con Axel, ustedes darán paseos y saldrán a comer y ahí estaré yo cerca para podre plasmar todo eso con mis dibujos – comenzó a decir la chica perdida en su propia imaginación – después podremos imitar la escena de Titanic donde Di Caprio dibuja a la otra desnuda pero esta vez yo seré la dibujante y ustedes serán mis modelos desnudos –

- Nami creo que te estás exagerando un poco – le interrumpió el rubio

- Pero si ya tengo un montón de dibujos hechos mira – dijo pasándole su cuaderno y abriendo en una página en específico y de ahí espeso a pasar las hojas – estos son todos los dibujos que he hecho de todos los hombres –

- ¿Todos los hombres? –

- Sip tengo Axel, Riku, Sora, Demyx Zexion y a ti en diversas parejas, mira aquí te tengo con Riku, si te fijas es la pelea que tuvieron cuando te capturaron pero aquí están peleando sin camisa en la lluvia – dijo mostrándole el dibujo.

- Es… - dijo el rubio pero no tenia palabras para explicarse, acaso estaba alagado por estar en tantos dibujos o avergonzado, shockeado también era una buena opción pero simplemente como decirlo…

- _El dibujo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – _chillo Xion viendo la pantalla mientras apretaba más la cuerda con que estaba amarrando a Vanitas.

- _Xion deja de apretar tanto la cuerda que Vanitas se puso azul - _ le reprendió Ventus que también estaba amarrando al chico –

- _Perdón, oye Roxas pregúntale si tiene más dibujos de Riku - _ dijo emocionada la chica mientras aflojaba un poco pero realmente un poco las cuerdas que apretaban el cuello de Vanitas_._

_Que ni loco_

_- Bueno, ni modo - _ dijo simplemente la chica que soltó a Vanitas haciendo que este se callera de cabeza al piso y fue a la pantalla donde apretó unos botones y al instante salió una copia del dibujo de una impresora que apareció de quien sabe donde que estaba al lado de la tele.

Ventus se le quedo mirando mientras terminaba de ponerle las cadenas a su gemelo malvado – _Eeee… Xion ¿Acabas de hacer una copia de ese dibujo de Riku? –_

La chica le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido y respondió – _Tu no digas nada que se lo que hay debajo de tu cama_ –

Al instante el rubio palideció y dijo – _Yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada_ –

**POR MIENTRS DENTRO DE OTRO CUERPO**

- _Valla Nami no sabía que tenias tantos dibujos hechos, todos son muy buenos – _dijo emocionada Kairi viendo todos los dibujos por la pantalla.

_Gracias Kairi _pensó la rubia para volver con el rubio – Y aquí terminamos con los dibujos de ti y Axel para empezar con los de Sora y Riku –

- _¡También quiero esos!_ - grito Xion tan fuerte que le causo dolor de cabeza a Roxas

- ¿Estás bien Roxi? - le pregunto Naminé

- Si solo una punzada en la cabeza – respondió el chico cerrando el cuaderno y dando una sonrisa forzada – sabes creo que he tenido suficiente de tus dibujos por ahora, si me los muestras ahora no abra ninguno para que me muestres la próxima vez –

- Tienes razón – respondió Nami – se está haciendo tarde y los padres de Sora y Kairi se pueden dar cuenta que no están – se volteo al rubio acercándose a el con la mejillas rojas – la pase muy bien contigo esta noche Roxas –

- Yo también Naminé – respondió el susodicho también con la cara roja.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en su lugar mirando al otro avergonzados sin hacer nada esperando que el otro se moviera.

- _O no, estamos en problemas Xion – _dijo Ventus a la chica que estaba viendo las imágenes que había sacado.

- _¿Que sucede?-_

_- Mira a la pantalla, los dos tortolos están quietos sin hacer nada, los dos son tan tímidos que ninguno hará nada hay que motivar a Roxas para que haga algo –_

_- ¿Y qué hacemos? -_

_- Tengo una idea, pero necesitare tu ayuda. Toma uno de los micrófonos y prepárate para cantar –_

_- ¿Cantar? – _pregunto Xion tomando uno de los micrófonos

- _La canción por excelencia de motivación – _respondió el rubio mientras apretaba unos botones y la música empezaba a sonar – _lista aquí vamos_

_Once upon a time  
>Not so long ago<em>

Tommy used to work on the docks  
>Union´s went on strike<br>He´s down on his luck...it´s tough, so tough

Xion entendió de que se trataba y continúo con la canción.

_Gina works the dinner all day  
>Working for her man, she brings home her pay<br>For love - for love  
>She says: We´ve got to hold on to what we´ve got<br>´Cause it doesn´t makes a difference  
>If we make it or not<br>We´ve got each other and that´s a lot  
>For love - we´ll give it a shot<em>

Ahora que venía el coro Ventus se le unió

_We´re half way there  
>Livin' On A Prayer<br>Take my hand- we´ll make it - I swear  
>Livin' On A Prayer<em>

Roxas escuchaba la canción en su cabeza, era una de sus canciones favoritas le hizo gracia el hecho de que sus amigos la cantaran.

_Tommy got his six string in hock  
>Now he´s holding in what he used<br>To make it talk - so tough, it´s tough  
>Gina dreams of running away<br>When she cries in the night  
>Tommy whispers: Baby it´s okay, someday<br>We´ve got to hold on to what we´ve got  
>´Cause it doesn´t makes a difference<br>If we make it or not  
>We´ve got each other and that´s a lot<br>For love - we´ll give it a shot_

_We´re half way there  
>Livin' On A Prayer<br>Take my hand- we´ll make it - I swear  
>Livin' On A Prayer<em>

Roxas empezó a sentirse esperanzado qué demonios estaba hacienda tenia a la chica de sus sueños enfrente suyo con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas esperando que él hiciera algo y no tenía intención de perder esta oportunidad, armándose de valor dio un paso adelante, tomo la rubís entre sus brazos y acerco su rostro al de ella.

_We´ve got to hold on ready or not  
>You live for the fight when it´s all that you´ve got<em>

_We´re half way there  
>Livin' On A Prayer<br>Take my hand- we´ll make it - I swear  
>Livin' On A Prayer<em>

Y así justo cuando la canción término llego el momento decisivo en que junto sus labios con los de Naminé, El beso tan deseado por la rubia la tomo totalmente desprevenida que al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar pero después de unos segundos se relajo y abrazo al rubio dándole a entender que aceptaba el beso.

Naminé no perdió el tiempo y empezó a disfrutar de la unión de los dos profundizando el beso cada vez más y más mientras apretaba el rubio contra su cuerpo deseando no soltarlo nunca.

Roxas estaba impresionado, lo que había comenzado como un simple beso de la nada había pasado a uno fogoso y apasionado, esta noche Naminé lo había sorprendido de sobremanera e increíblemente le gustaba.

**AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO AL PIE DE LA COLINA**

Riku iba caminando de vuelta caminando de vuelta a su casa después de unas horas pescando en el muelle, la calma del mar y estar haciendo una tarea que requería paciencia y silencio lo relajaron y le ayudaron a ordenar sus pensamientos, además si le sumamos que llevaba lleno su canasto de pescado, esto lo ponía de muy buen humor tanto que se permitió tararear una canción

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Uh, I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan

Turn the TV on

Throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gon' tell me I can't, nah

Iba tan contento que pasa por alto las dos figures que estaban en la cima de la colina, pero el hábito de estar siempre atento a cualquier cosa no se quita fácilmente, así que en cuanto las noto que habían dos personas arriba no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y decidió subir a ver quiénes eran.

Pero de todas las cosas que pensó que se podría encontrar jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que vería tal escena como la que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

Sora y Kairi besándose…

Fue tanta la impresión que Riku se quedo paralizado mientras un montón de preguntas se le pasaban por la mente ¿ Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Kairi habrá drogado a Sora? Cuando la mente de Riku de aclaro este empezó a retroceder lentamente unos cuantos metros y después salió corriendo colina abajo al pueblo.

El peli plateado sentía como las lagrimas salían de su rostro pero no se permitió parar de corres hasta llegar a una distancia segura. Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para en seco y se tomo unos pocos segundos para recuperar el aliento para luego gritar de con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡POR FIN, SORA NO ES GAY! – Grito Riku mientras las lágrimas de felicidad seguían saliendo – ES OFICIAL QUE EL NO ES GAY, NO MAS SORAXRIKU, NO MAS PAREJA YAOI - Riku sentía que este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida por lo que siguió gritando de felicidad por unos 10 minutos sobre la heterosexualidad antes de volver a casa.

**VOLVIENDO CON LOS OTROS SIETE**

- Adiós Kairi, adiós Naminé – dijo Roxas desde el patio a las dos que estaban asomándose por la ventana.

- Chao, nos vemos mañana – respondió Namine para después tirarse en la cama de Kairi y darle es control de su cuerpo a ella.

- Y dime ¿Estas satisfecha? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- _Como nunca, Kairi. Ese beso, nunca había sentido algo así, fue tan apasionado, y relajante a la vez fue una sensación tan… -_

_- _Excitante – continuo la pelirroja soltando una risita.

- _Si, no, bueno casi, o más que eso fue orgásmico - _ dijo la chica sonrojada

- … -

- … -

- Ya no seas exagerada fue solo un beso – repuso la Kairi algo irritada – ahora a dormir – dijo apagando la luz y acostándose.

- Ok – dijo simplemente la rubia.

* * *

><p>Tara por fin termine este arco del fic, este capi si que me dio dolor de cabeza<p>

Edit 2: La canción que cantan Ventus y Xion es Livin´ on a prayer de Bon Jovi y la que tararea Riku es Lazy song de Bruno Mars recomiendo que las escuchen con video

Espero que les alla gustara el capi y si no sera

bueno son la 1:20 de la mañana y otra vez no se me ocurre que poner asi que simplemente las felicitaciones, quejas y amenazas etc van el los reviews


	11. Concecuencias

**N/A: **Hola a todos feliz año nuevo, espero que la allán pasado bien.

Para empezar lamento el retraso pero como dije antes andaba tratando de hacer un one-shot para año nuevo, lamentablemente no me salía y solo perdia tiempo así que decidí dejarlo y actualizar esto.

Por cierto nadie sabe que canciones son las que pongo, pero si son muy conocidas y hasta clásicos! No puede ser que no conozcan a Bon Jovi por Livin on a player o la que cantaba Riku Lazy song por favor el video es para retorcerse de la risa.

En fin gracias por los reviews y ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Sora sintió como los rayos del sol en su rostro lo despertaban en la mañana, trato de volver a dormirse pero el calor que daban eran demasiado así que a regaña dientas se levanto de su cama para ir al baño.<p>

Extrañamente se sentía cansado como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente y pensándolo mejor, el joven castaño no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Tenía el recuerdo borroso de haber llegado a su casa pero después nada, como si se hubiera quedado dormido de improviso o perdido la conciencia, pero eso no calzaba con su nivel de cansancio.

Ya entrado en el baño desecho sus pensamientos y empezó a desvestir para ducharse cuando mirando al espejo se percato de algo que lo lleno de temor.

**MIENTRAS CON KAIRI**

Un agradable olor despertó a Kairi pero en cuanto abrió los ojos noto que había algo extraño.

Su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, para ser más especifico estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina sin ningún problema. Para la pelirroja solo había dos soluciones posibles

Uno, era sonámbula y se había de despertado pero su cuerpo seguía moviéndose o dos, cierta rubia estaba tomando control de su cuerpo.

_Namine ¿Por qué estoy preparando tostadas francesas? Hasta donde yo sé estoy acostumbrada a desayunar leche y frutas._

_- O perdón Kairi es que no pude dormir en toda la noche y ya es de día y no te quería despertar, te veías tan linda dormida – _respondió la rubio con una risita mientras sacaba las tostadas de la sartén y las ponía en un plato.

_Valla estas de buen humor hoy_

_- Por supuesto, hermanita ¿Puedo decirte hermana? Sabes no me sentía así desde… Bueno desde nunca, tan calmada sin preocupaciones relajada – _

_O sea que vas a dejar de dibujar_

_- Eso jamas Kairi, independiente de que use dibujos para mis poderes, me encanta dibujar, es más hice unos cuantos antes del desayuno – _dijo la chica tomando se cuaderno para mostrar un hermoso dibujo de ella y Kairi juntas sonriendo.

_¡Qué hermoso dibujo! – _dijo mentalmente Kairi - _ además de que es perfectamente inocente sin ninguna insinuación sexual, eso significa que estamos bien verdad. El trato esta cumplido ¿Y ya te calmaste verdad?_

_- El trato esta 100% cumplido Kairi y si estoy más calmada ya mis emociones están normales, pero quédate tranquila que seguiré haciendo los dibujos que se que en fondo te gustan – _dijo Naminé mostrando pícaramente otro dibujo que hizo que a Kairi le diera otra hemorragia nasal.

_Naminé por favor a este paso moriremos desangradas_

_- ¿Que no te gusto? – _pregunto inocentemente la rubia – _pero si nos vemos tan bien nosotras juntas en esa posición, además que le pone un toque exótico que esas pocas hojas nos cubran –_

_Solo desayunemos que quedamos de juntarnos con Riku y Sora_

**DE VUELTA CON SORA**

El castaño volvió a verse detenidamente al espejo fijándose en la base del cuello, en cuanto se había mirado al espejo no pudo evitar notar algo nuevo ahí. Le había aparecido una extraña, era como una mancha entre rojo y morado que tenía unas marcas que parecían de dientes.

Sora se quedo pensativo y atemorizado por unos momentos pensando que como demonios llegaría eso a su cuerpo, pero cuando se dio vuelta el poco temor que tenía se convirtió en una verdadera sensación de horror, por toda su espalda tenía unas finas líneas rojas que la recorrían en grupos paralelos de 5. El chico al tocarlas noto que estas no están pintadas sino que era su propia piel la que había tomado ese color.

Sora solo pudo pensar en una cosa que le podría dejar esas marcas…

Garras…

El elegido de la llave espada se dijo caer sentado en el suelo del baño preocupado, si sus ideas estaban en lo cierto estaba en un gran peligro para él y para todos los demás.

Sora se paro y se volvió a atemorizado de lo que podría estar pasando en su interior.

**ADENTRO DE SORA**

Roxas caminaba por los pasillos del interior de Sora sin dirigirse a ningún lado en especifico, se sentía demasiado feliz para pensar a qué lugar quería ir ahora tanto asi que se había puesto su mp3 y se encontraba cantando y bailando mientras caminaba

(busquen la canción move like jagger y reprodúzcanla)

Oh!

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

Then aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away

Make it okay

I swear I'll behave

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You said I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

El rubio volteo en un pasillo mientras seguía bailando sin escuchar la voz que lo llamaba.

- ¡Roxas! –

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you all

All the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like

You're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Roxas seguía bailando y cantando como si nada sin darse cuenta en las dos personas que lo estaban viendo.

Oh!

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here

- Roxas –

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you all

All the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

- ¡Roxas! - gritaron a la vez Xion y Ventus hacienda que el rubio se quitara los audífonos y se percatara de donde estaba.

De alguna forma había llegado a la sala principal donde estaban Xion y Ventus, de nuevo con su traje de profesor, al parecer trabajando en un enorme mapa esquema que contenía a varias personas (algunas que conocía y otras que no) en fotos hologramas y carteles.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto Roxas a donde los otros dos estaban trabajando.

- Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros – respondió Xion sonriendo – cantando y bailando Maroon 5 –

- Más encima sin camisa o nada encima del torso para arriba – complemento Ven con tono despectivo sin mirarlo.

- Pero en la canción el vocalista esta sin camiseta – se defendió el rubio mientras se ponía una camisa que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

- Como sea, parece que esa cita te hizo bastante bien. Jamás pensé que te vería hacer algo como eso, que bueno que lo grave – dijo Xion mostrando una cámara – A Naminé le va a encantar esto – Roxas al instante se puso rojo como el pelo de Axel.

- Je je te lo mereces – dijo Ven en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que el otro rubio no lo escuchara.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – encaro Roxas a su homónimo.

- Que te pasa a ti será – respondió el rubio volteándose para mirar a la cara a Roxas – Yo soy el único aquí que puede aparecer descamisado entendiste* (explicare este chiste al final del capítulo)

- ¡Qué demonios! – grito Roxas extrañamente ofendido.

- Ok calmémonos todos un momento – dijo Xion tratando de controlar la situación – Ven porque no le mostramos a Roxy de nuestro projecto

- Por supuesto Xion – dijo Ventus entrando de nuevo en su papel de profesor universitario – Como sabrás Roxas en más de una ocasión se ha dicho que todos estamos conectados a Sora ¿Verdad? –

- Cierto –

- Pues Ven y yo hicimos este diagrama para verificar la conexión de cada personaje importante con Sora – dijo Xion.

- Aquí al comienzo tenemos a Riku mejor amigo con vínculo de amistad extra especial capaz de hacer llorar a Sora como una nena y a Kairi que dejo inútilmente su corazón dentro de Sora hasta que él dramáticamente lo expulso enterrándose una llave espada – siguió Ventus apuntando al centro del diagrama.

- Ahora más lejos te tenemos a ti y a Naminé, tú estas ligado a él al ser su incorpóreo y Naminé por su poder sobre las memorias de Sora y los relacionados a él – dijo Xion.

- Al lado estas tu Xion, que está vinculada porque eres aproximadamente 30% memorias de Sora –

- Y por allá esta Axel/Lea que tiene doble vinculación, por un lado conoció a Ventus como Lea hace más de diez años y por otro te conoció a ti Roxas como Axel –

- Lo que nos lleva al trio original donde esta Terra, Aqua y yo – dijo Ventus

- Ventus está vinculado, pues obviamente esta aquí ahora y ha estado por once años –

- Al contrario Aqua solo ha visto una vez a Sora, pero sintió el poder que tenia adentro ¡Y hasta adivino que Riku se uniría al lado oscuro de la fuerza y que Sora trataría de salvarlo! –

- ¿Trataría? – pregunto Roxas que por fin hablaba en la discusión.

- Así es, que no te acuerdas que al final es se salvo solito y hasta acepto la oscuridad y todo ese rollo del bien y el mal – dijo Xion apresuradamente.

- Bueno y con eso llegamos al único problema que tenemos, Terra – dijo Ven suspirando.

- No encontramos ninguna forma en que este vinculado con Sora ¿Se te ocurre algo Roxas – le pregunto Xion

Roxas se quedo pensativo un rato con la mano en el mentón hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió.

- Ya sé como Terra y Sora están conectados –

- En serio dínoslo – dijo emocionado Ven tomando de los hombros a su igual.

- ¡Están conectados porque los dos tienen nombres de chicas! – grito orgullosamente el chico haciendo que Xion se callera al piso de risa mientras Ventus se quedo paralizado a excepción de un tic en el ojo.

(Momento! Me gustaría saber si algunos de ustedes saben a cuales chicas me refiero que tienen esos nombres porque no será otro de esos chistes que pongo que no entienden. En fin pensare algún premio para el primero que me diga cuales son esas Sora y Terra femeninas)

**DE VUELTA PAH FUERA**

- Hola Riku – saludo Kairi al encontrarse con el chico que como respuesta le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Hola Kairi, me imagino que pasaste una gran noche ayer – comento Riku con una sonrisa que solo se compararía a la del gato de Alicia en tamaño y doble sentido.

- Bueno si dormí bastante bien, ¿Pero porque la sonrisa complicidad? – pregunto la pelirroja sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

- Oh vamos Kai ambos sabemos que lo que menos hiciste anoche fue dormir y si lo hiciste no fue sola –

- Riku que estas… - empezó a decir la preocupada porque empezaba a darse cuenta de a qué se refería su amigo.

- Tranquila Kairi, es más estoy totalmente feliz y de acuerdo con esto, por fin atrapaste a Sora – le interrumpió tomándola de los hombros - y de qué manera, en la colina los dos solos a medianoche con la luz de la luna. Casi pego un grito al cielo cuando los vi a los dos al volver de pescar –

_El nos vio anoche, Kairi _

_- Si lo entendí ¿Qué vamos a hacer Nami? –_

_Tengo una idea pero tendrás que compartir un poco de movilidad conmigo_

_- Ok - _respondió la pelirroja no muy segura, pero no pudo antes de que pudiera pensar o decir nada su cuerpo tomo a Riku y lo tiro dentro de un callejón.

- ¡Qué carajo Kairi! - grito Riku por lo repentino de las acciones de su amiga.

- Perdón pero fui yo la que te tiro – respondió Naminé a través del cuerpo de Kairi

- Esa voz, ¿Nami? – pregunto el chico al notar el cambio de voz

- Si, a pasado tiempo –

- Con razón, Kairi no es capaz de tanta fuerza como para tirarme así –

- Oye – grito Kairi (a este punto las dos van a estar hablando a través de Kairi pero riku las reconocerá por el cambio de voz, suena ridículo y un poco complicado? Pues si y así lo quiero)

- Eso no importa, ahora quiero saber que estas pasando, pensé que te habías ido – reclamo Riku pero entonces algo hizo clip en su cabeza - ¿Eras tú la que hacia todos esos dibujos? –

- Bueno, estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Kairi. Pero mejor te explicamos todo –

Una loca explicación después.

- O sea que técnicamente no besaste a Sora – dijo Riku

- Bueno, de que mi cuerpo beso el suyo si lo hice – respondió Kairi cuando tuvo una epifanía que hizo que se pusiera roja y casi se desmayara si no fuera que Naminé tomo el cuerpo.

- Eso estuvo cerca ¿Qué le paso a Kairi? – pregunto Riku

- No estoy muy segura solo escucho, chillidos de alegría y veo la imagen de ella saltando en la cama – respondió la rubia cuando de repente Kairi se puso roja y empezó a saltar.

- ¡Lo hice, lo hice! – grito Kairi de felicidad tomando a Riku de los hombros.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? –

- Bese a Sora Riku, bese a Sora – dijo Kairi con lágrimas en los ojos – por fin después de tanto tiempo y no te atrevas a decir que no cuenta, porque fueron nuestros labios los que se juntaron y si lo haces les diré a todos la verdad sobre el año nuevo de hace dos años – amenazo la pelirroja al albino

- Ok, que eso lo decida Sora cuando le contemos –

- ¡Que! – grito Naminé – no podemos decirle a Sora –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Porque… -

- Kairi, Riku ¿Dónde están chicos? – grito Sora que se acercaba al callejón. Naminé rápidamente tomo a Riku por el cuello y lo puso a su altura.

- Riku no hay tiempo, solo actua como si no supieras nada de ayer en la noche. Ahora sal y gana tiempo mientras calmo a Kairi – le impuso la rubia antes de empujarlo fuera del callejón donde se encontró con Sora –

- Hey Sora, hola – dijo Riku apenas vio al castaño

- Hola Riku ¿Has visto a Kairi? Tengo algo importante que decirles – repuso el castaño preocupado.

- Bueno… -

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DE KAIRI**

- Ya. Recobra. La. Compostura. De. Una. Buena. Vez. – dijo Naminé mientras tenia a Kairi contra la pared a la vez que le daba una cachetada en la cara por cada palabra que decía para que saliera de su mundo de ensueño.

- Estoy tan feliz que podría morir – respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de todos los golpes que recibía.

- Pues. Si. No. Recobras. La. Compostura. Te. Matare. Y. Sora. Se. Casara. Con Selphie. – dijo la rubia dando cachetadas pensando que su comentario era un poco extremista.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – grito la pelirroja recuperándose de golpe.

**AFUERA DE KAIRI**

- ¿La has visto o no? – pregunto Sora.

- Aquí estoy –dijo Kairi llegando al lado de los dos chicos.

- Que bien que están los dos aquí, tengo un enorme problema y necesito la ayuda de ustedes –

- Por supuesto Sora – dijo Kairi.

- Siempre estamos para ayudarte – complemento Riku.

- Excelente. Lo que pasa es que ayer me mordió un vampiro – dijo el castaño asustado.

- … -

- … -

- … -

- ¿Es en serio? – preguntaron Riku y Kairi al mismo tiempo.

- Si miren – repuso Sora mostrándola su marca en el cuello – tengo esta, extraña marca como de mordida en el cuello, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche y también tengo estos arañazos por toda la espalda – dijo mostrando también su espalda a sus dos amigos - ¿Chicos están bien? –

La expresión que tenían sus amigos no era la que Sora esperaba. Por un lado Riku parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en risas y por el otro Kairi estaba completamente roja y paralizada.

- Como sea necesito que me sigan escuchando. Tomen y guarden estas cosas – dijo Sora pasándole a cada uno un collar de ajo, agua bendita, estas de madera y un cuchillo de plata – Kairi si me convierto en un vampiro asesino a sangre frio que disfruta del sadismo y es sobrehumanamente rápido y fuerte tu tendrás que matarme. Riku si me vuelvo pálido, emo, empiezo a brillar como esfera disco con la luz del sol y muy pero muy aburrido tu tendrás que matarme ¿Entendieron los dos? –

- ¿Por qué Riku tiene que matar al vampiro fácil? – pregunto Kairi

- Porque tu no serás capaz de matarme si me vuelvo así –repuso Sora.

**MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO**

- Sora cada día me impresiona más, un vampiro; ni siquiera yo hubiera pensado en eso como excusa por lo de ayer – dijo Ventus sentado en el sofá junto con Roxas y Xion.

- Hablando de ayer ¿Dónde está Van y que hicieron con él? –

- Oh está en la habitación rosa recibiendo su castigo – dijo Xion apuntando a una puerta rosada – ya va siendo hora de que vallamos a ver cómo va –

- Cierto – respondió Ven – acompáñanos Roxas ¿Por cierto has visto alguna vez la Naranja Mecánica? –

- No –

- Pues entonces te va a encantar esto –

Los tres entonces entraron en un cine donde el único espectador del show, que ya estaba en los créditos, era Vanitas quien estaba atrapado en una camisa de fuerza, amarrado a uno de los asientos y tenía unas pinzas en los parpados para evitar que cerrara los ojos junto con un sistema de goteo para que estos no se le secaran.

- Oye Van ¿Aprendiste la lección? – pregunto Ventus sentándose al lado de él y sacando un paquete de palomitas de quien sabe donde pero Vanitas solo murmuro incoherencias.

- Wow esto sí que es un buen, pero parece que Vanitas colapso ¿Qué es lo que pusieron en pantalla? – pregunto Roxas viendo con moreno no hacía más que murmurar palabras.

- Bueno – empezó Xion – con Ven pensamos que como Vanitas esta hecho de puros malos y negativos pensamientos y sentimientos tenias que ponerlo a ver algo que sea lo contrario –

- Algo que sea positivo – siguió el rubio – con un mensaje sobre buenos valores, además de que sea tierno y divertido, entonces llegamos a una solución –

- ¿Cual? – pregunto Roxas a los dos.

- My Little Pony Frienship is Magic – dijeron los dos sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

- Ponys, ponys everywhere – dijo Vanitas al escuchar ese nombre.

- Oh Vanitas, estas mejor. Eso significa que ahora debemos seguir con la segunda temporada – repuso ven mostrando el cd.

- Noooooooooooooooooooooo –

* * *

><p>* Sobre el enojo de Ven, se debe a que en uno de los videos de BBS él aparece en la estación del despertar descamisado, solo se me ocurrió que le daría envidia ver a su igual así<p>

En fin espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Les recomiendo buscar la escena de la rehabilitación de la Naranja Mecanica para que se hagan una imagen de cómo estaba Van

Sobre lo de My Little Pony, lo conocen? No? Pues búsquenlo y si ya lo conocen entenderán xq es la tortura perfecta para él

Le Brocolle: Que se retuerzan de la risa es una de mis metas con este fic, hay varias teorías sobre eso algunas son porno, Narnia, fotos de Aqua, fotos de Terra o una colección de frascon con uñas.

The Grey Thunder: En serio el mejor? Parece que me voy superando cada vez. Siempre pienso en Ven como el más inocente e infantil de todos lo que después da a un perro fácilmente y lo de Nami me base un poco en la del fic ¡Respóndeme!

Achlys-chan666: El beso soportable, espero entonces que no te hallan molestado mucho las marcas que dejo en este capi XD

Scarlett-95: Gracias por los saludos, parece que te encanta como deje a todos los personajes y estoy seguro que no fuiste la única que se llevo una sorpresa con Riku.

YUKINO: Obra maestra? Quiero mi premio Cervantes de la literatura! XD excelente noticia que te rieras y perdón por la tardansa.

Kurai5H: Me encantan los review atrasados me motivan a escribir más XD en fin gracias siempre vi que había una relación en esos tres

Eso es todo ámenlo o ódienlo y si me falto algún comentario o punto que remarcar solo pónganlo en un review


	12. Los pelopinchos son los más locos

**N/A: **Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo para matarles neuronas con mis tonterías antes de que se apruebe la SOPA, PIPA o ACTA o cualquier otra ley de esas que me metería a 20 años de cárcel por derechos de autor. Como sea estoy muy feliz por la aceptación del capítulo anterior (POR DIOS SANTO 9 REVIEWS!) y además estamos a punto de pasar la barrera de los 50 comentarios.

Por el concurso el ganador fue nadie más ni nada menos que The Grey Thunder (que por alguna razón siempre pero siempre es de los primeros en comentar) al responder que las nombres femeninos son de Sora de Digimon y Terra de Final Fantasy por lo que tome una idea suya para este capítulo, veamos quien la nota ya que verán algo poco común en el capi de hoy.

También note un poco de odio hacia My Little Ponny en lo comentarios, viniendo curiosamente comentarios femeninos, yo por lo menos lo encontré muy chistoso cuando vi un capi con mi hermana menor y me reí más cuando vi algunos en internet, pero eso si lo demás que encontré sobre ello era muy raro.

Bueno sin más, ustedes saben que no me pertenece y a quien si por lo que comenzamos

* * *

><p>Espacio la frontera final, el eterno vacio cósmico de millones de años luz que separa los cuerpos que llamamos planetas y soles. Un espacio hecho para los valientes que se atreven a cruzar estas enormes distancias<p>

Pero desgraciadamente con el tiempo esta noble travesía se ha hecho cada vez más fácil gracias a la tecnología hasta el punto que hasta un montón de animales antropomórficos pueden hacerlo sin problemas.

- Donald Goofy ya cálmense – dijo Mickey reprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

- Gaff lo siento es que estamos muy ansiosos de que volveremos a ver a Sora, rey – respondió el perro

- Dafff cuack chalalalal puff – traducido del Donald: "Si quiero llegar pronto para preguntarle si me puede prestar un pantalones".

- ¿Por qué pantalones? –

- Cuagggg taa ddde kkkkkkkk dghsiooaa – traducido del Donald: "Porque soy el personaje sin pantalones y no quiero ser excluido".

- Y yo pensaba que era el tonto ahiap – respondió Goofy

- Cuack ack duck kkkk puffff – las palabras de Donald son demasiadas fuerte para ser traducidas.

- Donald por favor cuida tu lenguaje y cálmense de una vez que estoy manejando la nave – dijo el rey – ahora solo un par de horas y llegaremos a las Islas del… - pero antes de que terminara de hablar la nave se detuvo y se apago dejando a los tres flotando por la falta de la gravedad articial.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto el perro

- ¡Puff cuack aaagg! – grito el pato

- Adelante Chip y Dale ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué la nave se apago? Cambio – dijo Mickey al comunicador de la nave que por suerte aun funcionaba.

- Adelante majestad aquí Chip y Dale, al parecer hemos sido saboteados – dijeron el par de ardillas.

- ¿Saboteados? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Así es, hasta el saboteador dijo una nota – dijo Chip tomando el papel – este es el mensaje

_Estimados personajes de Disney:_

_ Desearía que nuestro primer encuentro no hubiese tenido que ser de esta forma. Pero en vista de que me he enterado que planeaban viajar a las Islas del Destino en busca de Sora y compañía me he visto en la obligación de detenerlos por un cierto periodo de tiempo ya que no puedo dejar que el elegido de la llave espada inicie su aventura todavía._

_Pero estén tranquilos que no estarán eternamente varados, la nave debería de volver en funcionamiento para cuando en la tierra salga cierto juego de video._

_ Atte. Tetsuya Nomura_

- Bueno compañeros parece que estaremos varados aquí por un tiempo – dijo el rey Mickey después de escuchar la nota.

- Ok su majestad pero hay algo que me preocupa – dijo Goofy

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaron los otros dos.

- Que si tendremos suficiente oxigeno para aguantar hasta que la nave vuelva a funcionar – dijo el perro pensativamente mientras que el ratón y el pato palidecían terriblemente ante la idea que se les formo en la cabeza.

**MIENTRAS EN DENTRO DE SORA**

- ¿Xion estás aquí? – pregunto Roxas mientras entraba a la cocina que estaba toda desordenada y con cierta chica sentada al frente del horno.

- Roxas, perfecto justo necesitaba a alguien que pruebe mis galletas – respondió Xion a la vez que sonaba una campana y la chica rápidamente sacada una bandeja llena de galletas del horno.

- ¿Tus galletas, o sea que tu preparaste esas galletas, aquellas que están sobre esa bandeja, ahora mismo? – pregunto nerviosamente Roxas mientras recordada la última vez que comió la comida de su amiga aunque se había prometido no volver a recordar ese momento.

- Si estas, vamos Roxi Poxi prueba una – dijo la chica mirándolo con tal cara de cachorrito abandonado que el rubio no tuvo corazón (literalmente) para decir que no. Así que a costa de su salud tomo una y la probo. Roxas jamás pensó que se podría sentir algo amargo, picante, agrio y acido a la vez pero esa galleta que acababa de probar era la prueba de ella, resultado para él: Una poker face y parálisis total de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y cómo están? – pregunto Xion pero al ver que el rubio no contestaba dijo – Vamos no seas tímido, mira yo también comeré una – y entonces tomo una de sus galletas y se la llevo a la boca.

- … -

- … -

_Un rato después_

- Tranquila Xion, una mujer no se define por su habilidad para hacer galletas o hacer un sándwich – dijo Roxas consolando a la pelinegra mientras iban caminando.

- Esta bien Roxi, pero ¿A donde vamos? –

- A eso, te buscaba porque es tu turno de vigilar a Vanitas en su castigo – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Ya es mi turno de nuevo? – dijo Xion suspirando – si no su hubiera tratado de suicidar no tendríamos que estar haciendo turnos para vigilarlo

- Si pero quien trata de matarse golpeando su cabeza contra los cojines del cine –

- Era eso o que tratara de ahogarse en su propia saliva –

- Si creo que el malvado Vanitas recibió vio demasiada amistad – dijo Roxas con una risita que fue seguida por su compañera justo cuando en trataban al cine.

- ¡Oye Ven estas aquí todavía! - grito Xion a lo que una figura se levanto de uno de os asientos con un paquete de palomitas en la mano.

- Xion, Roxas vengan aquí – dijo el rubio haciendo gestos para que se acercaran

- ¿Cómo va nuestro prisionero? – pregunto el otro rubio cuando llegaron al lado de Ven.

- Desde hace un buen rato que está tranquilo – dijo Ven volteando a donde estaba la silla donde amarraron a Vanitas – O no –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- El prisionero se escapo – dijo mientras todos volteaban a ver el asiento con las cuerdas y la camisa de fuerza encima pero ningún Sora de pelo oscuro en ella.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se te escapara? – gritaron los otros dos al rubio.

- Bueno es que yo, me quede aquí y me senté al lado de él y me puse a ver My Little Pony – dijo Ven apuntando a la pantalla de cine que seguía transmitiendo la serie – y eso no más. En realidad es un programa muy bueno –

- Hablaremos de eso después tenemos que encontrar a Vanitas – dijo Xion corriendo a la salida - si antes ya estaba desquiciado quien sabe que hará ahora con lo perturbado que lo dejamos –

Pero cuando la chica salió de la habitación se dio cuenta que estaba sola, por lo que volvió a la sala de cine para ver a los dos rubio idénticos sentados viendo la pantalla.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunto la chica con un tic el ojo.

- Espera hasta el fin del capítulo por favor Xi – dijo Roxas – y tenias razón Ven, este programa es excelente –

- Tambien ustedes – dijo resignada la chica – es increíble que este show le guste a los de su clase* -

**MIENTRAS FUERA DE SORA**

- Sora ven aquí de una vez – dijo Riku enojado a su mejor amigo.

- Ya te dije que no saldré de debajo de este árbol hasta que pasen 3 horas y 50 minutos momento en que su sombra se alargara hasta la tienda de al lado – respondió el pelo pincho que estaba pegado al tronco del susodicho árbol evitando cada rayo de sol posible en su piel.

- Esto es ridículo, no te volverás en vampiro – dijo Kairi como por centésima vez en los últimos días.

- Ridículo, ridículo – alego el castaño indignado – cada vez tengo más recuerdos de esa noche, casi puedo ver a ese horrible demonio de cabello rojo mordiéndome el cuello y arañando mi espalda mientras estoy bajo su control por sus poderes maléficos – termino sin darse cuenta que Kairi había tomado una expresión de vergüenza y tristesa

- Amigo, que te dijimos sobre el azúcar. Tienes un problema con eso y debes dejarlo – dijo Riku acercándose lentamente a su mejor amigo

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema, ustedes son los del problema, ustedes lo tienen! – grito Sora agitando una botella de jarabe de chocolate para mantener a raya a su amigo – además no estaríamos en este problema si no hubieras tirado mi sombrilla para el sol idiota –

- Sabes lo estúpido que te veías con esa sombrilla de flores rosadas –

- No me importa, esa sombrilla era de mi mamá. Tú tendrás que explicarle después que ahora está en un crucero a Tinbuctu –

- Pensaba que ese barco iba para Hyrule – dijo Kairi pensativa – pero ese no es el punto. Lo que queremos Riku y yo es que te calmes, no es seguro que de verdad te conviertas en vampiro y además estamos aquí para ayudarte-

- Esta bien, pero de todas formas esperare a que la sombra se mueva para moverme de aquí – respondió Sora un poco más calmado

**DE VUELTA ADENTRO**

- ¿Dónde podría estar Vanitas? – pregunto Ventus a nadie en particular mientras volvía a la sala principal con Xion y Roxas – hemos buscado por todos lados y no hay pista de él –

- Descansemos un rato y después volvamos a buscarlo – dijo Xion entrando primero a la sala y dirigiéndose a la cocina – Voy por un par de helados –

- Que se le va a hacer, hora de descansar – soltó Ventus que con un salto cayó en uno de los sillones mientras Roxas simplemente se acostó en uno de ellos.

- Exhibicionista – dijo suspirando el otro rubio - ¿Y qué hacemos por mientras? –

- Mandar mensajes subliminales a Sora – dijo Vanitas.

- Naaa creo que paso Van – dijo Ventus que al igual que su homónimo se quedo un momento como si nada y después unos segundo de silencio hasta que se dieron cuenta.

- ¡Vanitas! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- El que viste a calza gemelos cabeza de chocobo – respondió el chico como si nada sentado en un sillón entremedio de los dos rubios – y déjenme decirles que son las peores personas del mundo buscando –

- Pero igual te encontramos – dijo Ven con un dedo acusador.

- Cierto – dijo calmadamente Vanitas

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Roxas

- No sé, fue Xion la que dijo que teníamos que encontrarlo –

- Xion eee… - dijo con una sonrisa malvada el pelo pincho – saben siempre he tenido una duda sobre ella –

- ¿Cuál? –

- Porque siempre usa esa gabardina – dijo pensativo Vanitas – o sea podría usar cualquier otra ropa pero esta con esa cosa, no se es algo extraño tal sea que no lleve nada debajo o podría ser peor, podría esconder algo como una malformación, y si tiene un brazo extra o es un robot y es todo metal – termino diciendo Vanitas alarmado transmitiéndole preocupación y curiosidad a los dos rubios.

- Es cierto nunca lo había pensado antes – dijo Roxas con una mano en el mentón.

- Ya volví, aquí están los helados – dijo la susodicha apareciendo en la sala con 3 helados de sal marina.

- ¿Xion porque siempre usas esa gabardina de la organización? – pregunto sin pelos en la lengua Ventus.

- Em… bueno por nada en particular – dijo nerviosa la chica.

- Entonces te la podrías sacar Xion – siguió Roxas.

- No gracias –

- ¿Alguna razón para que no quieras? – pregunto Ven aceptando el helado de la chica.

- No, simplemente no me apetece sacarme el abrigo – respondió la chica algo molesta.

- Sera que no llevas nada debajo como ese pervertido rarito de Marluxia – dijo Roxas a lo que su amiga se sonrojo.

- Por supuesto que llevo ropa debajo de la gabardina – respondió gritando una roja, enojada y avergonzada Xion – y no sabía que Marluxia hiciera eso –

- ¿Entonces te quitas la gabardina? –

- ¡No! No me quitare la gabardina –

- Entonces solo nos dejas una opción hermanita – dijo Roxas acercándose a Xion junto con Ventus.

- Al ataque – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que se tiraba encima de ella, para quitarle el abrigo.

_3,7 minutos de lucha encarnizada después…_

- Lo logramos – dijo Ventus que tenía un ojo morado.

- Costo pero lo hicimos – siguio Roxas que tenia la nariz rota – ahora veamos que hay debajo – dijo a la vez que finalmente le sacaba el abrigo a Xion que estaba amarrada, pero enorme fue la sorpresa de los al ver lo que había.

- ¿Qué es esto? –

- No es lo que esperaba –

- Es lo que menos imaginaba –

- No ha brazos extras –

- Ni torso metálico de robot –

- Es totalmente… -

- Normal –

- ¡Por supuesto que soy normal par de idiotas cabezas de chocobo, cerebros atrofiados por gomina! – grito Xion que se había liberado y ahora mostraba que usaba una camiseta sin manga negra, pantalones negros y guantes (también negros)

- ¿Entonces porque la usabas? – le pregunto Ventus pero Xion murmura algo que ninguno de los dos entendió.

- Disculpa – dijo Roxas pero la chica volvió a murmurar.

- Ya dilo de una vez – dijeron los dos a la vez haciendo que la chica saltara.

- ¡Esta bien maldita sea! – grito Xion - lo usaba siempre porque soy plana –

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ventus confundido.

- Es que no es gusto – sollozo la chica en el sillón echo un ovilla – Naminé y Kairi tienen buen tamaño mientras yo apenas tengo –

- Nunca entenderé a las mujeres – dijo Ventus.

- Dímelo a mi – comento Roxas que se sentó al lado de la chica para acariciarle la cabeza – De seguro que esto era una trampa de Vanitas –

- ¡Vanitas! Es cierto – dijo Ventus volteando a donde estaba antes su lado malvado pero solo había una nota en el sillón. El rubio la tomo y la leyó – Cada vez me impresiona más su estupidez, supongo que eso d que los rubios son idiotas es cierto j aja ja. Ahora me dirijo a tomar el control del cuerpo de Sora y se los digo porque estoy tan seguro de que lo lograre que no importa que ustedes sepan de mi plan –

- Creo que estamos en problemas –

**POR MIENTRAS AFUERA**

- Ok ya es hora, ahora puedo salir del árbol – dijo Sora caminando fuera de debajo de las ramas del árbol.

- Por fin, ya era tiempo. Mira que cambiaste de opinión y esperaste hasta que anochecerá – dijo Riku molesto que estaba jugando ajedrez con Kairi unos metros más allá en una mesa del parque.

- Bien, por fin podemos irnos de aquí – dijo Kairi mientras no sacaba la mirada del tablero – por cierto jaque mate -

- ¿Qué? En serio – respondió el albino volteando la mirada hacia el tablero y viéndolo desde diferentes ángulos – demonios, creo que todas esas partidas contra DiZ no me sirvieron de mucho –

- Olviden el ajedrez, tenemos cosas que hacer. Primero pónganse estos collares de ajo – dijo el castaño sacando de no sé donde los inusuales accesorios.

- Sora, no nos vamos a poner eso – dijo Riku enojado.

- Pero es por su propia protección, quiero que estén protegidos para cuando me convierta en vampiro o algún idiota emo brillante –

- Se agradece el gesto Sora pero no lo creo necesario – dijo Kairi tomando el collar de Riku y devolviéndoselo a Sora junto con el de ella.

- Este bien lo entiendo, pero lo siento – dijo Sora.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron los otros dos.

- ¡Por esto! – grito Sora mientras sacaba unas latas de spray y rociaba a sus amigos con ellas.

- Que es esto apesta – dijo Kairi mientras hacia una muesca por el mal olor.

- Es una mescla entre ajo molido, roble blanco y agua bendita –

- Estas loco acaso – se quejo la pelirroja furiosa – vamos Riku dile algo no puede ser que esto no te allá molestado –

- ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos! Esta cosa quema maldita sea porque siempre tienen que ser mis ojos – grito Riku que estaba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en su cara.

- Ya dije que lo sentía y era la única forma de protegerlos, recuerda que ya probé la sangre Kairi –

- ¿Probar la sangre? Solo comiste carne cruda en la entrada Sora – dijo Kairi furiosa – es la última vez que vamos a un restaurante alemán -

- No pensé que tendría que volver a usar esto – dijo Riku poniéndose de pie y amarrándose un pedazo de tela a sus ojos para protegerlos a causa de su irritación – tendré que estar un par de días con esto puesto ahora –

- No importa eso ahora, lo importante es que ahora están seguros – dijo Sora dando una de sus sonrisas de soy un niño bueno.

- ¿Sora te importa si tomamos unas medidas de seguridad extras? – dijo Riku sonriendo maliciosamente a lo que Kairi también asintió –

- Por supuesto que no –

_5 minutos después en la habitación de Sora_

- Muy bien con eso bastara – dijo Riku dejando a Sora amarrado en su cama.

- ¿Seguro que las cuerdas no están muy apretadas? – dijo Kairi sarcásticamente, mientras apretaba una de ellas y hacia que Sora tomara un interesante color azul pálido.

- Solo un poquito - murmuro Sora a lo que la pelirroja soltó la cuerda.

- Muy bien nos vemos mañana Sora – dijo Riku.

- Adiós Sora – se despidió Kairi dándole un beso en la mejilla a acompañando a Riku a la salida.

_Muy bien ahora a dormir tranquilo y seguro de que nada malo pasara _– pensó Sora mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**MIENTRAS ADENTRO DE EL**

- Muy bien chicos tenemos suerte de que llegamos antes que Vanitas a la puerta del centro de mandos de Sora – dijo Roxas a los otros dos mientras estaban vigilando la susodicha puerta.

- Y ahora esperaremos a Vanitas para atraparlo – dijo Ventus.

- Mmm… no lo se podría ponernos una trampa o de seguro tiene algún plan. Sera mejor que ustedes dos vallan a buscarlo mientras yo vigilo la entrada –

- ¿Estás seguro Roxas? – pregunto Xion

- Tranquila estaré bien, puede que Vanitas pueda engañar a Ventus pero yo soy otra historia –

- Oye – dijo el rubio molesto.

- Admítelo es verdad – le dijo Xion mientras le tiraba del brazo para irse, pero después de avanzar por unos cuantos pasillos escucharon un enorme estruendo y un grito de niñita por lo que volvieron corriendo a la puerta.

Al volver los dos, quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron. Roxas estaba a pocos metros de la puerta encerrado bajo una jaula comiendo un helado de sal marina, pero lo curioso era la cara de terror y ansiedad que tenía el rubio.

- ¿Roxas, mi hermano de otra madre, que paso? – pregunto Ventus.

- Fue horrible, estaba yo vigilando la puerta cuando escuche un sonido y vi este helado de sal marina – dijo el rubio mostrando su helado a medio comer – y no pude resistir a ir a buscarlo, pero cuando tome el helado vio un pequeño hilo que se cortaba y entonces me callo esto encima. Es horrible, horrible sáquenme de aquí –

- Ya ya tranquilo Roxi Poxi – dijo la chica levantando la jaula para que saliera su hermano – pero de verdad no puedo creer que cayeras en una trampa tan vieja –

- Tipica – dijo Ven

- Estereotipada – comento la Xion

- Patética –

- Y predecible –

- Ok está bien pero creo que todos sabemos que ahora tenemos un problema mucho mayor – dijo Roxas recobrando la seriedad.

- Tienes razón, Vanitas a tomado el control de Sora – dijo Xion viendo que la puerta tenia la luz de ocupado prendida.

- Y además parece que cerró la puerta con llave – dijo Ven tras tratar de abrir la puesta pero esta no cedía.

- Ahora solo podemos esperar lo peor – dijo Roxas.

**MIENTRAS AFUERA**

- Bua ha ha ha ha ha – rio Vanitas malvadamente al tomar el cuerpo de Sora, pero entonces se fijo en algo.

- ¿Por qué mierda estoy amarrado? Y ¿Por qué esta pasado todo a ajo? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras se retorcía en la cama tratándose de liberarse de las ataduras.

* * *

><p>*Dato perturbador que encontré en internet, aparte de la niñas pequeñas MLP se ha vuelto extremadamente popular también con adolecentes y jóvenes adultos que se han encargado de hacer un montón de páginas para fanáticos de la serie. Se hacen llamar bronies.<p>

Capitulo número doce, no se me ocurrio llegar hasta tantos capis, en fin ojala que se rieran mucho y lo disfrutaran tanto como para hacerle propaganda

Se me ocurrió ponerles canciones favoritas a todos los personajes, me quieren ayudar con algunas sujerencias

Ahora mensajes para los que comentaron

The Gray Thunder: Gracias trato de hacer referencias a todo lo que puedo, espero que disfrutes tu premio.

Achlys-chan666: Es una buena canción y me pareció chistoso que alguien la bailara y haces sonar como si a Vanitas se le fundiera el cerebro por el castigo XD

Scarlett-95: De donde crees que salieron los arañasos? Te puedo decir que el beso de hace unos capis se puso en algún momento bien violento y fogoso XD

Loden: Acertaste pero un poco tarde

Kurai5H: Pues creelo, además que ella dijo que tiene y refleja parte de los deseos internos de Kairi, además no recuerda que casi la viola antes!

Lokie-Boom2: Es Terra de Final Fantasy 6 o Dissidia

Alexander Malfoy Black: Como que te da que te gusta Harry Potter XD Siempre es bueno saber que uno causa risa a los demás y los de adentro solo le causan dolor de cabeza a Sora cuando zapatean golpean el suelo o saltan fuerte

Sasume – Uchiha: Madre mia ese es un comentario largo. Pues te digo que no soy fangirl pero veo siempre a Riku y Xion como buena pareja pero las cirscuntancias hacen difícil que los dos están juntos además que riku sea vampiro es demasiado ya tiene demasiadas fans, no necesita mas XD Por cierto, por ese comentario tan largo te ganaste el deseo de que ponga una idea tuya (menos rikuxxion, ya te dije es difícil) o el cameo que tu quieras

Xion – chan14: Pues aquí lo continuo, pero podre rikuxxion (es mi pareja favorita) un poco de nostalgia romantica entre los dos no más, por lo menos hasta que me las ingenie con la continuación de este fic

Y que tal ¿Les gusto? Lo odiaron, comenten háganme saber su opinión o ideas que a mi se me están acabando


	13. Problemas nocturnos

**N/A: **Hola a todos fieles lectores, los no tan fieles y los que leen por primera vez. Primero gracias por romper la barrera de los 50 reviews, deseaba poder llegar a eso pero no lo creía posible al comenzar este fic.

Bueno en otros datos Sasume – uchiha, tu idea que debo tomar en cuenta la veo muy poco factible, es un fic loco pero todo tiene una razón y tu idea es muy difícil de emplear, tal vez en unos capis más o me puedes dar otra.

Y como sorpresa al final del capítulo, se abrirá un divertido evento que dependerá de ustedes.

Dedico este capitulo a la/el anónima (ya que no tiene cuenta) Loden que fue el/la único que respondió a mi petición y me dio consejos para ponerle canción a los personajes.

Sin más ya saben que le pertenece a cada uno.

* * *

><p>Vanitas volvió a ver las ataduras que lo rodeaban, respiro hondo y suspiro. Últimamente su suerte no había sido la mejor, pasaba de encierro en encierro.<p>

_Tal vez sea el karma que me está castigando_ _o dándome una señal, han pasado más de 10 años y sigo con el mismo cuento de villano psicópata, tal vez sea el tiempo de cambiar. Con suerte consigo un papel de antihéroe para el Kingdom Hearts 3._

- ¡Qué carajo estoy pensando! – grito Vanitas – eso no me la creo ni yo mismo y eso que yo mismo la pensé ajajjajajjajajajjajajja. Ser malo es mucho mejor puedo matar conejitos y decir todas las cosas que quiera sin ninguna culpa – dijo el chico mientras se movía para salirse de sus ataduras.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO**

- Como. Una. Maldita. Puerta. Puede. Ser. Tan. Resistente. – Farfullo Roxas mientras que con cada palabra daba una fuerte patada a la puerta.

- Dejalo Roxas esa puerta es increíblemente resistente – dijo Xion que se sobaba el hombro mientras Ventus estaba al lado suyo en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

- Duele – murmuro Ven en el piso

- Cuando dije que teníamos que usar la cabeza no me refería a darle cabezazos a la puerta Ven – respondió Xion – aunque tu gel funciono bastante bien como amortiguador –

- Aguantaste 37 cabezazos, después de eso fue cuando empezaste a sangrar de las orejas – dijo el otro rubio que había parado de patear la pared y se sento en el suelo apoyándose en la pared.

- Debemos pensar en grande para poder derribar esa puerta – dijo la chica.

- Ya se – dijo Ventus poniéndose de pie de un salto – ustedes esperen aquí y traten algunas formas de abrir la puerta, volveré cuando pueda – y entonces el rubio se fue corriendo de ahí.

**MIENTRAS AFUERA**

- Oye Kairi – dijo Riku a la pelirroja cuando están a punto de llegar a la intersección donde se tenían que separar.

- Si Riku –

- ¿Me acompañarías a tomar un café al centro? –

- Um pero Riku, tu sabes, que eso, lo que Sora y tal vez que – empezó a murmurar Kairi nerviosa por lo que le dijo su amigo a lo que este simplemente levanto un ceja.

- No lo malinterpretes, es que solo me parece un buen lugar para conversar –

- ¿Conversar? – pregunto la chica siguiendo a su amigo al centro de la ciudad, seguramente a uno de esos cafes donde te cobran una cantidad excesiva de dinero por un simple vaso (si me estoy quejando de los starbuck ¿Algún problema?)

- Asi es, si no lo recuerdas tengo una conversación pendiente con las dos – respondió Riku sonriendo.

- _Ves te dije que no se le iba a olvidar – _dijo Naminé internamente a su amiga.

- Esta bien pero tendrás que comprar dos cafés, uno para cada una – dijo la pelirroja cuando se detenían enfrente de una cafetería.

**DE VUELTA EN UNA CASA NO MUY LEJOS**

- Por fin – exclamo Vanitas cuando se pudo desatar todas las cuerdas – y solo me tomo 40 minutos – añadió mirando el reloj de la pieza - ¿Y ahora qué hago? Tome este estúpido cuerpo sin ni siquiera tener un plan de acción –

Vanitas en eso se dispuso a explorar un poco la casa de Sora, para su sorpresa sus padres estaban profundamente gracias a un par de pastillas para dormir que seguramente toman todos los días para poder dormir con tal hijo hiperactivo.

- ¿Qué hare, que hare? – se preguntaba el malvado mientras asaltaba el refrigerador y sacaba cualquier cosa comestible – podría quemar la casa, pero sería demasiado notorio – dijo mientras se tragaba una pata de pollo – tal vez tomar todo lo de valor venderlo y echarle la culpa a ladrones, pero estas islas son demasiada pacificas – agrego mientras se tomaba de un trago una botella de jarabe de chocolate – o podría hacer lo clásico y usar mi keyblade para abrir el keyhole y llenar de sincorazón e incorpóreos – en eso se paro, fue al patio y trato de invocar su arma pero esta no apareció.

- Bueno eso fue decepcionante – se dijo a si mismo manteniendo su maniática sonrisa – pero aún hay muchas opciones – dijo mientras se dirigía a la bodega donde guardaban las herramientas – algo me dice que puedo aprovecharse de esa estupidez de que Sora cree que se volverá vampiro y o por Kingdom Hearts ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tu y yo haremos muchas maldades esta noche preciosa – los ojos de Vanitas brillaron con malicia mientras levantaba una moto sierra y empezaba a dar la mejor risa malvada de su vida – Xion, Roxas y Ventus espero que allán escuchado todo lo que dije, porque si no, no seria para nada divertido.

**MIENTRAS ADENTRO**

Para la mala suerte de nuestros héroes y tal vez mala para Vanitas, ninguno de los tres había escuchado las palabras del pelinegro ya que cada uno seguía con su propio método para abrir la puerta. Ven aún estaba desaparecido y no había ningún rastro de él. Roxas había improvisado un laboratorio químico donde se encontraba moliendo sustancias y mezclándolas con otras. Por otra parte Xion se encontraba agachada enfrente de la puerta con un montón de herramientas desde llaves inglesas y martillos a esos delgados fierritos que usan los ladrones para forzar cerraduras tratando de abrir la puerta.

Pero a diferencia del rubio que tenia plasmada la frustración misma en la cara mientras mezclaba en su laboratorio Xion llevaba tranquilamente su labor gracias a que llevaba puesto un mp3 y andaba cantando digital love.

Last night I had a dream about you  
>In this dream I'm dancing right beside you<br>And it looked like everyone was having fun  
>the kind of feeling I've waited so long<p>

Don't stop come a little closer  
>As we jam the rythm gets stronger<br>There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
>We were dancing all night long<p>

- Xion – dijo Roxas tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

The time is right to put my arms around you  
>You're feeling right<br>You wrap your arms around too  
>But suddenly I feel the shining sun<br>Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Ooh I don't know what to do  
>About this dream and you<br>I wish this dream comes true

- ¡Xion! -

Ooh I don't know what to do  
>About this dream and you<br>We'll make this dream come true

Why don't you play the game ?  
>Why don't you play the game ?<p>

- ¡XION! – volvió a gritar el rubio esta vez deteniendo a su hermana que había gritado con todas sus fuerzas el último verso de la canción.

- ¿Qué pasa Roxas? Que no ves que estoy trabajando – dijo calmadamente la chica.

- Yo también y me es difícil contigo cantando Daft Punk, cosa que no creo que sea parte de tu proceso para abrir esa puerta. Debo mesclar perfectamente y en la perfecta proporción para que funcione esto –

- Tranquilízate un poco Roxi Poxy, que además tu idea es tan buena como la mía –

- De acuerdo – dijo suspirando el rubio – ¿y has avanzado algo? –

- Bueno pude sacar la perilla – respondió Xion mostrándole el pomo de la puerta, pero ni aún así cede un poco.

- Maldigo la falta de leyes de física y lógica que tiene este lugar – dijo Roxas mirando el objeto – y hablando de falta de lógica ¿Dónde rayos se metió Ventus? –

Justo cuando Roxas termino esas palabras un extraño sonido apareció junto con algo en el horizonte, estaba muy lejos para identificarlo pero se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Roxas

- Creo que es Ventus con su armadura y su patineta voladora – respondió Xion a lo que Roxas volteo y vio que estaba usando unos binoculares –

- ¿De dónde los sacaste?

- Eso no importa, mira por ti mismo – dijo la chica pasándole el aparato con el que pudo confirmar que era su gemelo perdido de universo paralelo usando la armadura que según él usaba para ir de mundo en mundo y ese extraño vehículo que el rubio se había negado millones de veces a prestárselo.

- ¿Por qué vendrá tan rápido? –

- ¿Por qué vendrá en línea recta hacia nosotros? –

- ¿Por qué pareciera que no tiene ninguna intención de frenar o de virar? –

- ¿No estamos entre él y la puerta? – pregunto la chica adivinando las intenciones de Ven, cosa que Roxas capto al instante.

- ¿Tú crees que él…? – pregunto el rubio a lao que la chica asintió, ya estaban tan acostumbrados a las locuras de Ventus que esta no los sorprendía

- Me parece lo más probable y parece propio de él – dijo tranquilamente Xion con una ligera sonrisa

- Oh la verdad lo impresionante fue que no vimos venir esto –

- Si –

- ¿Deberíamos quitarnos de en medio, sabes? Acabo de escuchar un boom sónico –

- Este bien ¿A las tres? – dijo Xion mientras se estiraba como para una clase de gimnasia.

- Uno –

- Dos –

- ¡Tres! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que saltaban al suelo justo para ver a Ventus pasar por donde estaban segundos antes y seguir unos cuantos metros para chocar de lleno con la puerta causando una onda de choque que levanto una cortina de humo.

Roxas y Xion se levantaron del suelo tosiendo a causa del humo y del polvo y la tierra en aire, apenas pudiendo ver lograron localizarse mutuamente por la poca visibilidad pero al instante se pusieron a buscar a su amigo.

- ¡Ven! –

- ¡Ventus! –

- Ouch – dijo una débil voz que el dúo siguió para encontrar a Ventus tirado en el suelo baca arriba sin casco y con la armadura trisada llena de polvo dándole un aspecto blanquecino.

- ¿Ventus estas bien? – pregunto Xion agachándose a su lado.

- ¿Por qué tengo un deja bu de esta escena? – pregunto Roxas a nadie en particular – siento que paso una situación parecida hace no sé, unos 10 o 11 años más o menos –

- Que chistoso Roxas – dijo ironicamente Ven – y… lo logre ¿tire la puerta abajo? –

- Siiiii… lograste abrir la puerta estreñando tu cabeza a una velocidad mayor a la del sonido – respondió la chica con sarcasmo ahora – y resulta que capturamos a Vanitas que estaba a punto de levar a cabo un atentado contra el presidente Cabeza de Coco y ahora eres un gran héroe por lo que abra un enorme desfile en tu honor y Roxas que está al lado mío ¡Esta encargado del confeti! –

- Esta bien Xion – respondió asustado Ventus – estoy familiarizado con el sarcasmo –

- Entonces no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso, idiota – dijo la chica ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Entonces tire o no tire la puerta? – pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

- No – dijeron los otros dos.

**MIENTRAS AFUERA**

- Ouch – dijo Vanitas cuando le vino de la nada una puntada en la cabeza – parece que los tres chiflados se han puesto en acción, será mejor que yo también lo haga – en eso el chico empezó a bajar por la colina en que estaba donde podía ver todo el centro de la ciudad mientras arrastrada tras de sí la moto sierra

**NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ EN UN CAFÉ**

- Y así con la idea de Kairi, contactamos con Roxas y los demás para acordar la cita – dijo Naminé tomando de su café con vainilla.

- ¿Los demás? – pregunto Riku que ya iba por su segundo café negro.

- Si al parecer Sora no tiene solo a Roxas, sino a una tal chica llamada Xion y a otros dos tipos llamados Vanita y Ventus –

- Que nombres tan raros – dijo Riku _– Porque me suena conocido el nombre de esa chica – _

- Si yo también pensé eso – respondió Kairi tomando de su cappuccino.

- ¿Tienen que estar así? – pregunto el albino.

- ¿Así como? – pregunto divertida Kairi.

- Tomando dos cafes al mismo tiempo – respondió Riku – entiendo que las dos comparten el cuerpo, pero es bastante raro que gesticulen y beban al mismo tiempo.

- No seas exagerado, pocas veces podemos hablar las dos con alguien y tomar dos cafés es bastante entretenido – dijo Naminé

- Esta bien pero, tengan cuidado que tanto café las engordara y les pondrá amarillo los dientes – dijo Riku tranquilamente mientras tomaba en suyo, pero casi lo escupe cuando ve que las dos chicas al oír su comentario tomaron los dos vasos y los tiraron detrás suyo, pero por desgracia estos llegaron al rostro de un ciclista que perdió el control y termino chocando con una ancianita y cayeron a un rio cercano.

- ¡Kairi Naminé! – grito Riku.

- Que, nos preocupamos de nuestra figura como cualquier chica de nuestra edad – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta de todo el espectáculo que causaron sus vasos de café.

- Bueno no importa – dijo suspirando el chico – pasemos a otro tema. Aun no me has contado él porque no le podemos contar a Sora sobre sus internos –

- A… eso – dijo Naminé tranquilamente – la razón de eso es que… - empezó a decir la rubio pero un fuerte y extraño ruido la interrumpió. Invadida por la curiosidad Kairi miro detrás de él de donde provenía el ruido, pero antes de identificar de donde provenía sintió como era empujada fuertemente.

- Cuidado – alcanzo a escuchar la chica antes de estrellarse con el suelo y oir un ruido atronador. Al darse vuelta vio que una palmera había caído donde antes estaba sentada con Riku, este ayuda a la chica a pararse mientras veía a todos lados preocupado.

- A eso le llamo karma instantáneo – dijo el chico tratando de calamar la situación.

- No es gracioso Riku – dijo Kairi frunciendo el ceño.

- Miren ahí – dijo Naminé apuntando a una oscura esquina donde se podía ver a una sospechosa figura con una motosierra.

- Esa cabeza picuda… ¿Sera él? – dijo el chico pensativamente – Vamos Kairi sigámoslo –

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DE SORA**

- Bien, como la idea de Ven no funciono vamos con la mía – dijo Roxas a los otros dos mientras terminaba su experimento en su laboratorio.

- Ok ¿Tenemos que hacer algo? – pregunto Xion afuera del improvisado laboratorio.

- La verdad si, tu y Ven podrían ayudarme a poner estos paquetes enfrente de la puerta – dijo el rubio pasando varios tubos un poco menores que un antebrazo a Ventus y Xion.

- ¿Cómo quieres que los pongamos? – pregunto Ven que tenía varias vendas en la cabeza.

- Solo pónganlos bien juntos, perfecto – dijo Roxas mientras tomaba uno de los tubos, le ponía un hilo grueso negro y se alejaba con los otros – ahora será mejor que nos alejemos –

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Xion preocupada - ¿Roxas que tienen esos tubos dentro? –

- Pólvora pues claro – respondió Roxas.

- ¡Pólvora! – grito Ventus – nos quieres volar a nosotros o quieres que la cabeza de Sora explote –

- Ya tranquilo, fue Axel quien me enseño a preparar la pólvora y los cartuchos – dijo el rubio a lo que los otros dos se alarmaron e hicieron una barricadas con las mesas del laboratorio –

- ¿Y cómo demonios conseguiste pólvora? – pregunto Ven mientras Xion seguía amontonando cosas en la barricada.

- En realidad la fabrique, es bastante fácil de hacer. Solo se necesita carbón, azufre y salitre, los mezclas bien y listo. Simple y seguro –

- Seguro, si claro – mascullo Xion – tú no fuiste la que salió volando de la torre del reloj la última vez que Axel le entro más piromanía de lo normal –

- Lo pasado es pasado. Hora de volar esa puerta – dijo maquiavélicamente Roxas antes de prender un fosforo y dejarlo caer en un extremo de la mecha que se prendió. Al instante se refugió con los demás en la barricada y vio como el fuego avanzaba hasta que llego al tuvo con pólvora y…

- … -

Nada.

Silencio Absoluto.

- O por favor, tanto esfuerzo para nada – dijo Roxas saliendo del improvisado bunker – Que no puedo explotar esta maldita… -

BOOM!

**AL MISMO TIEMPO AFUERA**

- Que carajo abran intentado ahora – murmuro Vanitas mientras sentía un repentino dolor dentro de él además de que le salía humo por los oídos y el ombligo y sentía un extraño sabor a quemado en la boca – ji ji ji eso es lo mejor que tienen –

_No puede ser, 40 kilos de pólvora negra y no se ha roto. Debí haber usado nitroglicerina, eso es tráiganme todos los jabones que encuentren._

_No más explosiones Roxas, cambiemos de táctica a una más sutil. Haremos un túnel y pasaremos directamente a la habitación._

- ¿Sora? – dijo una voz que saco de sus pensamientos a Vanitas.

- Riku, Kairi no me esperaba verlos esta noche – respondió Vanitas dándose vuelta. Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien para él, ahora solo debía seguir con la actuación y el show que pensó en el camino para garantizarse la noche más divertidamente malvada de su vida.

- ¿Sora que estás haciendo aquí y que haces con esa sierra? – pregunto Kairi preocupada por el aspecto del chico. Vanitas se había esmerado en borrar toda inocencia de Sora partiendo por oscurecer el cabello y las ropas aun más. Añádele a eso una moto sierra aparentemente cubierta de sangre (en realidad era jarabe de fresa, pero en la oscuridad parecía 100% real) y una sonrisa maniática marca Vanitas.

- O tu sabes, robando cosas, golpear niños y después beber su sangre – dijo mientras se limpiaba la "sangre" de la boca – golpear niños, cortar palmeras y uno que otro animal, asustar gente y besar bellas muñecas como tu – añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo –

Kairi retrocedió unos pasos impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba un poco asustada y emocionada por este nuevo Sora.

- Tú no eres Sora – dijo Riku dando un paso al frente.

- Si no fuera Sora como sabría que fuiste tú el que causo la estampida y avalancha de conejos hace 7 años – dijo el chico asiendo que los otros dos quedaran con la boca abierta.

- Ok eres Sora – respondió Riku seriamente

- Así que fuiste tú Riku – chillo Kairi dándole un pequeño golpe al pelilargo – casi muero aplastada y ahogada en entre tanta lindura y esponjosidad.

- Ese no es el punto – replico Riku avergonzado – no sé qué te pasa ahora Sora pero debes calmarte y detenerte.

- Y si digo que no – respondió Vanitas levantando la sierra enfrente suyo a modo de arma.

- Nosotros te detenemos – dijo Riku a lo que Kairi asintió.

- Ok entonces adiós – dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo por las sombras.

Riku y Kairi al instante invocaron sus keyblades y lo salieron persiguiendo por entremedio de las casas, pero Sora aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para cortar algo con la moto sierra y ponerlo en el camino o simplemente empujaba a la gente al camino.

Después de 5 minutos de persecución Kairi y Riku cruzaron una calle y voltearon a todos lados en busca de su amigo, pero no vieron ninguna cabeza picuda. Estaban a punto de darse por vencido cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

- ¡Viva el arma original de Kingdom Hearts!* - grito Sora mientras saltaba de un techo a otro.

- Riku congelemos los techos – dijo Kairi mientras corría paralelo a los techos que Vanitas saltaba.

- De acuerdo – dijo el mayor y empezaron a lanzar hechizos a las casas donde Sora iba corriendo, al quinto intento pudieron acertar a una antes de que Vanitas aterrizara en el techo haciendo que cuando pisase resfalara y callera del techo de la casa que daba a un parque al que corrió.

Riku y Kairi inmediatamente entraron al parque y encontraron a Sora en un claro esperándolos.

- Ya te cansaste de escapar –

- No, solo buscaba un buen lugar para pelear – respondió simplemente – además conseguí música para el ambiente – dijo mientras mostraba un estéreo con sangre.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Kairi.

- Se lo quite a un tipo que estaba por aquí, la sangre es porque le tuve que romper la nariz con el equipo para que nos dejara en paz –

- Preparado – dijo Riku poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que Kairi.

- Si solo déjame, poner una canción, no podemos pelear sin tema de fondo – dijo Vanitas que apretó un botón del aparato y se abalanzo sobre Riku con la moto sierra en alto. Riku justo alcanzo a defenderse cuando empezó el tema The Tropper de Iron Maiden.

You'll take my life but I'll take yours too  
>You'll fire you musket but I'll run you through<br>So when your waiting for the next attack  
>You'd better stand there's no turning back<p>

Riku dio un golpe con su arma que Vanitas bloqueo para después empujar a Riku con su hombre, aprovechando eso Kairi le salto en cima, pero el chico esquivo fácilmente la estocada.

The bugle sounds as the charge begins  
>But on this battlefield no one wins<br>The smell of arcrid smoke and horses breath  
>As you plunge into a certain death<p>

El sonido del arma motorizada tapaba cualquier sonido impidiendo que Riku y Kairi se comunicaran y organizaran para pelear cosa de la que se aprovechaba Vanitas a tal punto que cuando Riku lanzo un Blizaga Sora lo esquivo y le llego a Kairi congelándola de los pies al cuello.

-¡Riku! – grito enojada Naminé.

- Perdón mi culpa – dijo mientras cargaba de nuevo contra Sora.

The horse he sweats with fear we break to run  
>The mighty roar of the russian guns<br>And as we race towards the human wall  
>The screams of pain as my comrades fall<p>

La lucha estaba igualada entre los dos combatientes, ninguno de ellos cedía ningún paso, ambos dando espadazos tanto para defenderse como para atacar. En una de esas ambas armas chocaron y por el movimiento de los dientes de la sierra esta se descontrola haciendo que Vanitas pierda momentáneamente el control abriendo su guardia, momento que aprovecha Riku para conectarle y fuerte puñetazo en la cara mandándolo al suelo.

We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground  
>And the russians fire another round<br>We get so near yet so far away  
>We won't live to fight another day<p>

- Ríndete – exigió Riku al chico apuntándole con su llave espada. Vanitas sintió la sangre en boca y una extraña sonrisa se asomo en los labios. Tomo un puñado de tierra y se lo tiro a Riku en la cara haciendo que este quedara siego, momento que usa Vanitas para pararse tomar su sierra y prenderla de nuevo.

We get so close near enough to fight  
>When a russian gets me in his sights<br>He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow  
>A burst of rounds take my horse below<p>

El malvado chico se acerco lentamente a Riku pensando si debía matarlo, cuando estaba enfrente de él levanto la sierra, espero un segundo para saborear el movento y la bajo con el arma hacia el brazo de Riku con todas sus fuerzas.

CLAC!

- Se te olvido que puedo seguir peleando sin ver Sora – dijo Riku que había puesto su arma en el camino de la moto sierra salvando su brazo.

- Por supuesto que no, así no sería divertido – respondió Vanitas – pero aún tengo unos trucos bajo la manga.

And as I lay there gazing at the sky  
>My body's numb and my throat is dry<br>And as I lay forgotten and alone  
>Without a tear I draw my parting groan<p>

** AL MISMO TIEMPO CON LOS TRES CHIFLADOS**

- Vamos sigan cavando con fuerza, con fuerza – dijo Xion dándole animo a los dos rubios que estaban cavando un hoyo en la pared con piquetes.

- ¿Y porque tu no nos ayudas? – pregunto Ventus.

- Bueno soy una chica, soy delicada, fue mi idea, alguien tiene que supervisar el trabajo y también estoy viendo cómo va todo a fuera – dijo la chica al final mostrando su Sorapad con el que estaba viendo lo que hacía Vanitas en tiempo real (que avanzada la tecnología de hoy en dia)

- Claro y no negamos nos das una paliza – dijo Roxas sin dejar de cavar.

- Exactamente Roxi Poxy – dijo la chica sin despejar la vista de su Sorapad – o por la luna en forma de corazón debemos darnos prisa –

- ¿Que paso? –

- Riku está peleando siego –

- Eso es apenas es una desventaja, de primera mano te digo que es muy bueno pelando si ver –

- Si pero no quiero que se lastime – dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

- Chicos, saben tengo una duda – dijo Ventus que no había estado participando de la conversación antes.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Bueno los tres sabemos que aquí las leyes del espacio y la lógica casi no tienen sentido y valides en este mundo onírico – dijo Ventus – por lo que lo más probable es que no importa cuánto cabemos no vamos a llegar a dentro de la puerta porque la puerta es la única entrada al control de Sora y por lo que hemos hecho antes tampoco podemos forzarla físicamente –

- … - Roxas y Xion quedaron con la perfecta poker face tras las palabras del rubio, hace tanto que no escuchaban tanta lógica y elocuencia que ya casi habían olvidado lo que significaban esas palabras.

- Hoooola están bien tienen cara rara - dijo Ven viendo sus rostros pero entonces se fijo en algo – o miren una hormiga – dijo para después prestar toda su atención al insecto como un niño pequeño.

- Ventus tiene razón – dijo resignada Xion – tenemos que intentar algo nuevo, ojala tuviéramos las llaves de esa puerta – al decir esas palabras los ojos de Xion se prendieron, una maravillosa idea se le había cruzado.

-¡Eso es! –

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Roxas confundido.

- Nuevas keyblade con ellas pudimos abrir la puerta todo el tiempo –

- Como no se nos ocurrió antes – dijo Roxas golpeándose la frente.

- Tal vez estar dentro de Sora nos está afectando – dijo Ven a lo que todos sintieron escalofríos por la espalda.

- Después eso debemos apurarnos – exclamo Roxas.

**AFUERA**

Riku cayó al piso exhausto e inmovilizado por un enorme dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, de todos los movimientos que Sora podía hacer en una pelea ese último era el que menos se esperaba. Era tan bajo y ruin, era totalmente opuesto a Sora.

- Una patada a la entrepierna, cuando todo esto termine me las vas a pagar seas o no seas Sora – dijo Riku con un hilo de voz.

- Lo que sea – respondió Vanitas pasando de largo Riku y caminando a donde estaba Kairi que estaba casi descongelada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Kairi seriamente.

- Tranquila solo darte una mano – dijo calmadamente Vanitas que dio un puñetazo al hielo y este se rompió liberando a Kairi, que hubiera caído al suelo si el chico no la hubiera tomado en sus manos. Ante tal acto Kairi se puso roja de emoción y empezó a balbucear incoherencia por lo que Naminé tomo el control.

- Nos podrías hacer el favor de soltarnos y decirnos que es lo que quieres – dijo una enojada y roja Naminé.

- Oh pero se ven tan lindas y tiernas las dos avergonzadas y enojadas – solto Vanitas con una socarrona sonrisa – y para responderte no pienso soltarlas y lo que quiero son a ustedes dos –

- Que - exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez totalmente confundidas. Ni Kairi ni Naminé tenían la menor idea de que estaba pasando ni menos aun porque este loco pero misteriosamente atractivo Sora estaba más interesado en ellas que el normal y si a eso le sumamos la confusión de la batalla y que ambas estaban aturdidas por estas congeladas no da una casi completa sumisión por parte de las dos.

- Están un poco lentas esta noche, me refiero a esto – dijo seductoramente Vanitas mientras acercaba sus labios a los de las chicas que no se ponían de acuerdo en cuál de las dos iba a recibir el beso.

**ADENTRO UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDO ANTES**

- Y disparen – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo que con sus llaves espada disparaban un rayo de luz cada uno que se combinaron en uno solo que fue directamente a la puerta que empezó a brillar. Cuando los tres se detuvieron y la puerta dejo de brillar escucharon un clic.

- La puerta se abrió, vamos entremos todos. Tenemos que detener a Vanitas – dijo Ventus y el trio entro corriendo a la puerta a reclamar el control del cuerpo. AFUERA PARA EL FINAL Y así un par de labios se junto con otro pero el problema no eran los labios sino la mente que los controlaban y recibió ese beso.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todos lectores ¿Cómo un final fail? ¿Qué quieren saber que pasara? Pues ustedes deciden, solo tienen que poner en su review a la pareja que quieren que se haya besado, tienen ocho posibilidades ya que por un lado tenemos a Ven Xion Roxas Vanitas que se pueden besar con Kairi o Naminé.<p>

Asi que ya saben ustedes tienen el poder!

Por otro lado ya empezó de nuevo con las canciones pero ahora trato de poner algunas que identifiquen al personaje y por otra parte este capi si que me hizo sudar y no es solo por los últimos días de verano, por lo que pasar directo a contestar mensajes.

Xion-chan 14: Tratare de hacer lo posible por Riku y Xion, pero son una pareja trágica y su amor por lo menos en este fic se ve difícil. Scarlett-95: Me cuido bastante y aquí te puse bastante Vanitas con tema incluido. A que votaras a Vanitas con alguien XD

The Grey Thunder: Estoy contento que sigas leyendo y parece que te gusto tu premio, sabes es increíble que no tenga que tomar nada para tanta volada.

Achlys-chan666: Cual es el complejo con los nombre raros de pronunciación extraña y números, todo un misterio para mí. Y por supuesto que no olvidare lo que escribiste, aunque para mí las dos siempre han sido normales de busto.

Kurai5H: Digamos que es normal que a la gente en la adolescencia le dé por experimentar, aunque suena más sexi si viene de una chica ja ja ja, en fin digamos que el termino es hetero-curioso.

Sasume – uchiha: bueno como ya dije tu idea la veo difícil de plantear pero sobre cómo sería la mente de Riku se dividiría en dos partes. La orgullosa donde se las da de sex symbol y héroe y la oscura y emo donde se culpa por todo lo malo y esta medio traumado. Por cierto muerte a Sasuke.

Kurai5H: Pues ponte la mandíbula de nuevo lectora bilingüe que la necesitas para leer.

Loden: Que mal que no tienes cuenta en la página, pero gracias por tus consejos. Estaba pensando lo mismo para Vanitas así que le puse un clásico del metal y para Xion quise poner música electrónica media futurista porque bueno es una réplica, pero le puse un tema romántico ya que ella es bien sensible y anda enamorada.

Sakuraba – Kami: Nueva dejadora de review bienvenida y gracias por las felicitaciones, trate de apurarme todo lo posible en este capítulo. Otra cosa tengo que decir que Riku ni nadie se convertirá en vampiro porque este no es un fic de vampiros, solo Sora creyo que se volveria uno por como Naminé lo dejo después de la cita nada más y en este mundo hay de todo desde pederastas, homicidas y sádicos, personas que escriben fic o ven anime hasta persona que ven MLP y viven para contarlo.


	14. Y el ganador es

**N/A: **Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí estamos de vuelta con este fic que no tengo ni idea de porque lo sigo escribiendo.

Primer quiero dar gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews con sus votos, pero también quiero llamar la atención de aquellos que me mandaron votos a media, me daban hartas posibilidades o simplemente no votaron. En serio es tan difícil poner dos nombres, a lo más tírenlo cara o cruz por favor.

Tambien quiero agradecer a lo que han ayudado con el tema de las canciones, aunque si no se aun fijado ya le puse a Xion y Vanitas las suyas (Digital Love y The Trooper respectivamente)

En otras noticias debo confesar que esta historia está entrando en su recta final desgraciadamente, es más nunca espere que llegara tan lejos ni que tuviera seguidores, pero planeo que esto llegue hasta el episodio 15 o 17 que será el epilogo con un pequeño tráiler.

Como sea, este capítulo va para la adorable Scarlett-95 que desde el comienzo me ha apoyado.

Y recuerden los personajes y locaciones pertenecen a Disney y a Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Riku apenas logro ponerse de rodillas y levantar la vista del suelo, el golpe bajo que le había dado Sora lo había aturdido mucho y tenía la vista borrosa por el dolor y a tierra en su rostro. Por lo que se demoro bastante tiempo en darse cuenta y procesar lo que estaba viendo.<p>

_Me tienen que estar jodiendo, de todos los momentos posibles que pueden existir, Sora y Kairi tenían que elegir este para besarse por fin._

**MIENTRAS ADENTRO DE KAIRI**

- Bésalo tu – dijo Kairi con los ojos cerrados y extendiendo los brazos ya que hace un momento había estado discutiendo con su incorpóreo sobre quien se dejaría besar a la vez que trataban de empujar a la otra por la puerta que da con el control del cuerpo.

- Ah – dijo la pelirroja al no escuchar respuesta, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que sin querer (bueno no explícitamente) había empujado finalmente a Naminé al control del cuerpo quedándose sola.

- ¡Esa suertuda se lleva de nuevo el beso! – grito la chica dándose cuenta de lo que se acababa de perder.

**A LA VEZ DENTRO DE SORA**

- Whooooaaa – dijo Roxas mientras una fuerte luz lo impulsaba fuera de la habitación de control junto a dos figuras.

- Ja ja ja valla viaje ese – rio Vanitas que se estaba levantando a unos metros del rubio – lograron sacarme, pero llegaron un poquito tarde –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el rubio.

- Oh o, creo que se refiere a esto – respondió Xion que estaba colgada del techo por un candelabro y estaba viendo su Sorapad.

- Déjame ver – dijo el chico y al instante Xion le lanzo la tableta avergonzada.

- ¡Perro suertudo! – grito Roxas al ver la pantalla del tablet.

- Valla que si – comento Vanitas sonriendo - ¿Me pregunto a quien estará besando Ven, a la inútil pelirrojo o la loca rubia? –

Al escuchar esto automáticamente Roxas se paralizo y le dio un tic en el ojo por lo que Xion se descolgó del techo para ir donde él y preguntarle.

- Eeee… Roxas ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Xion mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Esa copia barata! Más le vale estar besuqueándose con Kairi – grito Roxas dando saltos por todo el lugar.

**AFUERA**

Lo primero que sintió Naminé fue confusión, un momento discutía con Kairi por quien tomaba control del cuerpo y al siguiente estaba en los brazos de Sora recibiendo el mejor beso de su vida. Tanto era así la confusión y el placer que se tardo un par de minutos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando lo hizo se separo lentamente de Sora y clavo su mirada en el moreno.

- ¿Roxas? – pregunto la chica al ver los ojos del chico que tenía delante, ya no eran los ojos malvados que antes la aprisionaron sino que eran más amables y puros como los del rubio pero a la vez diferentes.

- Depende ¿Eres Kairi o Namine? – pregunto un poco avergonzado Ven.

- Em.. bueno este yo veras lo que pasa es es que – empezó a murmurar nervisosa Namine.

_¿Que sucede? Hace un momento estabas en la tierra del pastel rosa shojo a un paso de la del rojo pasión para mayores de 18_

- _Es que parece que no es Roxas Kairi, te dejo el control. Creo que necesito acostarme un rato. Tengo una cantidad indecente de sentimientos y emociones desde tristeza, enojo, felicidad, culpa y libido en el pecho _– dijo mentalmente la chica a Kairi para luego aparecer en la habitación y caminar como zombie hasta la cama donde se enterró entre las salas y empezó a hacer una extraña mezcla entre sollozos, risas, chillidos de ira y gemidas.

La susodicha se quedo un momento procesando lo recién ocurrido hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar control de su cuerpo antes de que este se callera u olvidara como respirar, por lo que se tiro de cabeza directo a la puerta de salida justo a tiempo para evitar que se callera a fuera.

- ¿Kairi, Namine? – volvió a preguntar Ventus, cuando vio que la pelirroja casi se caia.

- Estamos bien – respondió – Además supongo que ya no eres ese psicópata loco que se estuvo paseando con la moto sierra ¿Verdad? –

- No soy Ventus y dime ¿A quién acabo de besar? –

- Pienso que es mejor olvidar ese incidente y por eso no te diré – dijo Kairi con una risita mientras escuchaba a Namine débilmente.

_Eres una buena amiga…_

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Ven haciendo un puchero – porque la que lo hizo besa bien, no excelente; he tenido mejores; pero bien –

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritaron 5 personas al mismo tiempo.

- Olviden eso ultimo – respondió el chico apenado – en fin tenemos que irnos, hemos hecho demasiado ruido y Sora se puede despertar en cualquier momento.

- Esta bien, ¿Oye Riku ya puedes levantarte? – pregunto Kairi a su amigo que estaba levantándose muy lentamente.

- Si ya casi lo logro – respondió Riku con una media sonrisa forzada.

- Sera mejor que nos llevemos esto también – dijo Ven tomando la moto sierra y mirándola por todos lados – debo admitir que es bastante genial esta cosa –

- Ventus ten cuidado con eso que puedes prende – pero antes de que la chica terminara la frase escucho el sonido de la sierra prendiéndose.

- ¡Wow esta cosa se volvió 20% mas cool! – grito Ven alzando la moto sierra.

- Ten cuidado con eso –

- Tranquilos, todo está bajo control a menos que pase algo inesperado –

- ¿Como en la Ley de Murphy? – pregunto Riku.

- Exacto – dijo Ven levantando los brazos en señal de aprobación y como si eso fuera el ritual para invocar dicha ley Ven se desmayo soltando la moto sierra funcionando que salió volando erráticamente.

- ¡Cuidado! – dijo una voz pero ya era tarde la sierra ya había llegado al suelo tomando una víctima horriblemente.

**MIENTRAS ADENTRO**

- Maldito seas Murphy y tus estúpidas leyes – farfullo Ven al darse cuenta que había sido traído literalmente de un tirón al interior de Sora. Peor aún, fue Roxas quien metió la mano en la sala de control y saco a Ven, conclusión sacada por el hecho de que todavía estaba agarrando al rubio y lo estaba mirando con cara de psicópata.

- Escuchame y escuchame bien ¿A quien besaste recién? –

- ¿Y también a quien más has besado picaron? – pregunto Xion desde detrás de su hermano con expresión divertida.

- Eso no importa ahora Xion – dijo Roxas malhumorado – me vas a decir si besaste a Kairi o Namine o prepárate para que nuestra pelea termine muy mal para ti –

- Te juro que no se ha cual bese, además no debería importarte todos sabemos que fue un accidente y si debería de haber un culpable seria Van – respondió el rubio original apuntando a su parte maligna pero para su sorpresa este estaba inconsciente a unos metros – olvida lo último, pero eso si cálmate – termino Ven dando una de sus sonrisas de un millón de dólares

- No lo entiendes Ven, Namine es demasiado importante para mí y el hecho de que tal vez encuentre una mayor felicidad con alguien que no sea yo me lastima mucho – respondió melancólicamente Roxas mirando perdidamente el horizonte donde se encontraba el crepúsculo eterno de Twilight Town mientras sonaba la banda sonora de 358/2 days para después voltear a Ventus – tu sabes lo mucho que todos hemos sufrido y no creo que sea capaz de aguantar ese dolor si mis temores se vuelven realidad. Desgraciadamente en este momento más que miedo y dolor siento ira y odia por uno de los responsables de esto – termino dramáticamente Roxas apuntando su llave espada a Ven.

- Xion ya puedes apagar la música – dijo el rubio a lo que la chica apago el estéreo que estaba sosteniendo sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Ventus impresionado por el discurso emocional y emo de su contraparte.

- Simple ahora te pateo el trasero – dijo Ven que ahora tenia puesto su abrigo de la Organización XIII.

- … -

- Estas frito – dijo Roxas mientras se lanzaba contra Ventus que saco su arma y se puso en posición defensiva para recibir el ataque, pero justo antes de que sus armas chocaran filos un figura apareció rápidamente al lado de los dos.

- No tan rápido – dijo a la vez que con dos certeros golpes de su llave dejo fuera de combate a los dos rubios.

- Hakuna Matata bitches – dijo Vanitas mientras se posaba victoriosamente sobre los idénticos rubios.

- ¿Qué tu no estabas inconsciente en el suelo? – pregunto Xion que había visto todo.

- Estaba fingiendo –

- ¿Y por qué golpeaste a los dos? –

- ¿Y por qué no? Además para mí los dos son iguales, literalmente no los diferencio, solo que uno es un cabeza de chocobo emo y el otro es un cabeza de chocobo idiota –

- ¡Oye! – grito enojada la chica por el insulto a sus amigos.

- Tsk como si eso importara. Mejor preocúpate por ti ¿De verdad pensaste que me dejarías tirado en el piso con ese golpe tan débil? – se burlo Vanitas con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¡¿Disculpa? – dijo lentamente la chica, alzando enojada una ceja.

- O vamos, me la pase todo el día burlándome de ustedes y hasta de Riku y Kairi. Crees que al final iban a reír, yo soy el que reí al final copia de una copia –

- Te estás pasando de la línea Vanitas – dijo la chica con la voz y los puños temblando –

- ¿Cómo si pudieras hacer algo? – reio el pelinegro – Solo eres una enana pecho plano –

- ¡Suficiente! – grito Xion – prepárate para sufrir – y al instante se abalanzo contra Van arma en mano.

**MIENTRAS AFUERA**

- Eso si que estuvo cerca – dijo Riku que de milagro había logrado esquivar la sierra que por poco lo deja sin cabeza – un poco mas y no lo cuento –

- Emm… Riku – dijo preocupada Kairi acercándose a su amigo.

- Si Kairi – dijo el chico levantándose – tranquila estoy bien – agrego al ver la mirada de preocupación de su amiga –

- Bueno eso crees tú – respondió la chica pensando si debería seguir hablando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Riku que empezaba a preocuparse.

- A esto – dijo Kairi quien se agacho para recoger algo del suelo y ponerlo enfrente de la cara del chico.

Riku al darse cuenta lo que Kairi le estaba mostrando se quedo pasmado, ya que de la mano de la pelirroja colgaba un largo mechón de cabezo plateado. Inmediatamente, Riku ilumino el lugar con su llave espada y para su horror encontró que debajo de él estaba lleno de esos mechones.

- Lamentablemente al moverte para esquivar la sierra, salvaste tu cabeza pero no tu cabello – dijo apenada Kairi.

- No – dijo simplemente Riku al darse cuenta del daño ya que no paraba de pasar sus manos por su cabeza revisando como le había quedado su cabellera.

- Calma Riku, te quedo solo un poco más corto a cuando tenias 15 – trato de calmarlo Kairi.

_La escena se congela repentinamente y entra caminando un chico con la cara cubierta por un turbante negro y blanco y unos lentes de sol. Este se detiene en frente de los personajes y se da vuelta._

_- Y esta es la verdadera razón – dice el autor - mis lectores de porque Riku está con el pelo corto en el nuevo juego de 3DS. Ahora volvemos con la historia – _

_El chico se retira y la escena se descongela._

- ¡Nooo! – grito mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y le salía espuma de la boca para luego caer inconsciente en el suelo.

- Demonios, por favor que no pase nada más extraño o malo – dijo la chica exasperada con las manos en la cabeza.

Ya cansada de todos los hechos de la noche, Kairi se dispuso a llevar a sus dos amigos a casa. Después de darse cuenta que no había manera de despertar a Sora lo agarro del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta donde estaba Riku (todavía inconsciente) pero cuando estaba a punto de llevar Sora se estremeció y se escucho una explosión que venía de dentro de el. Asustada Kairi lo soltó y se cayó al suelo y pudo ver cómo salía humo de las orejas, boca y nariz de Sora.

- ¡Que mierda! Pero si esto no tiene sentido – chillo la pelirroja a punto de arrancase los pelos de frustración.

**HACE UNOS INSTANTES DENTRO DE SORA**

- ¿Cómo se siente que te patee el culo una chica? – pregunto Xion que tenia Vanitas bastante herido al frente de ella.

- Curiosamente no es la primera vez – dijo Vanitas que aun mantenía su negro humor y su sonrisa socarrona – pero me rindo –

- ¿Quién dijo que esta era sobre ganarte? Esto es venganza por mí, por Ventus y Roxas y por todo lo que has hecho esta noche – respondió Xion con vena en la frente.

- Por favor cálmate y hablemos esto – suplico Vanitas tomando peso de sus actos.

- Tarde para eso Van – dijo Xion apuntándole con la llave espada a la vez que esta brillaba y se formaba una bola de energía llena de colores.

- ¡Taste de Rainbow mother fucker! – grito Xion y un enorme rayo de siete colores salió dispara contra Vanitas.

- ¡Tienes que estar jodiendome! - grito el chico antes de recibir el rayo que causo una enorme explosión que lleno todo de humo y saco volando todo.

**EN EL PRESENTE AFUERA**

- ¿Cómo puedo tener una de mis mejores noches en la vida y a la siguiente ser de las peores? – se pregunto Kairi molesta mientras caminaba cargando a Sora en el hombro, y arrastraba a Riku detrás de ella por el pie.

_No estuvo tan mal_

- Dilo por ti misma Nami, tu tuviste un beso y yo estoy cargando a dos posibles gays, uno con serios problemas de esquizofrenia y a otro con la autoestima basado en su pelo –

_Tú sabes que Riku ha sufrido mucho con nuestras aventuras y que Sora es especial._

- Pero tú sabes que eso no me quita el enojo – pensó enfadada Kairi – no creo que alguien tenga peor suerte que yo –

**ADENTRO EN ESE MOMENTO**

-Pues te equivocas Kairi – respondió Xion que había escuchado los comentarios de la pelirroja a través de Sora – tú tienes que cargar a dos, yo tengo que cargar a tres – dijo la chica mientras llevaba a Roxas en la espalda tu arrastrada con una mano a Ven y con la otra a Vanitas.

Pero después unos segundos se detuvo y se golpeo la frente diciendo – Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo – y al acto siguiente dejo tirado en el suelo a Vanitas; sin antes rayarle la cara con un lápiz; e hizo aparecer una carretilla (las ventajas de la materialización de objetos cuando estas dentro de alguien) donde puso a los dos rubios y tomo camino a los cuartos de los rubios ya que la explosión los había alejado mucho de ellas.

- Mucho mejor así – dijo mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>Tara ahí está el capitulo, originalmente seria más largo pero no quise posponerlo más y subir hasta aquí ya que es un buen punto de corte y no es ni corto ni largo.<p>

Hasta ahora tengo canción pasa Sora y Riku pero me serviría sugerencias para Kairi, Roxas ojala algo medio triste, Ven algo alegre e infantil y alguna canción en japonés para Namine.

No responderé comentarios por falta de tiempo pero espero compersarlos con algún especial de cierto personaje.

Hasta la próxima.


	15. Recuerdos del pasado

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo fieles lectores o los que me leen por primera vez, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo.

Primero doy gracias a todos los que comentaron, tal vez en una de esas rompo la barrera de los 100!

Siguiendo con los comentarios, esta vez varios dieron ideas para canciones, pero tengo que decir que las instrumentales o temas del juego no sirven, si se han dado cuenta he tratado de poner música con letra de rock o tecno, alejándome de los temas del juego.

El capítulo de esta vez va dedicado a Achlys-chan666 por darme el tema para Roxas.

En fin, ya saben que es mío y que no así que aquí le va

* * *

><p>Cuando los primeros rayos de sol le llegaron a la cara de Sora, este como todas las mañana murmuro algo sobre dormir por una cuantas horas más, pero entonces un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.<p>

_Un momento luz, sol, yo, vampiro…_

Y con un potente grito Sora salió disparado de su cama y se escondió debajo de su escritorio, protegido de toda luz solar que lo pudiera quemar la piel.

_Un momento _– pensó el castaño mirándose el brazo y tocándose el rostro – _no siento ni vio quemaduras, hay ardor, ni tampoco afeminado brillo de diamante, pero si un poco de dolor. Sera que…_

Inmediatamente Sora salió de la cama y fue al baño para mirarse en el espejo, más precisamente en la "mordida" que según él lo había convertido en vampiro, pero para su sorpresa y alegría esta había desaparecido.

- ¡Estoy curado! – grito saltando encima de la cama como si fuera navidad – ya no soy vampiro, esto hay que celebrarlo – termino diciendo mientras tomaba su celular y empezaba a marcar.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

_¿Oye Kairi a donde vamos? – _pregunto Namine recién se levantaba y se daba cuenta que la pelirroja caminaba por la isla.

_A casa de Sora, parece que como se le borro la "mordida" piensa que ya no es vampiro además cuando llamo a Riku este le dijo que la noche pasada habíamos tenida una batalla contra él y la vampira que la mordió, con lo que explico también todos los moretones con que despertó. En resumen gracias a la farsa que se invento Riku en tiempo record está feliz y lo quiere celebrar._

_¿Entonces no sabe nada de lo que realmente paso anoche?_

_En lo absoluto y también me alegra que por fin te levantes ya me preocupaba que te quedaras ahí para siempre por cierto ¿Ya estas más clara?_

_- Bueno si – _respondió tranquilamente la rubia sentándose en su escritorio y comenzando a dibujar – _Se que ese beso fue sin querer y que de seguro Roxas también lo sabe así que no le daré mucha importancia, aunque tengo que decir que ese Ventus besa mejor que Roxas - _dijo Naminé sonrojándose al final.

_Eso me da a entender que aunque aunque ahora estés calmada, sigues siendo una ninfómana fanática del yaoi._

_Por supuesto – _respondió la chica levantando la mirada y mostrando con una sonrisa el dibujo en que estaba trabajando que hizo que la pelirroja se quedara paralizada y embobada por un segundo – _y recuerda que esos sentimientos tienen origen en ti._

_Bueno… Eh mira ya llegamos a la casa de Sora._

Al instante Kairi dejo conversar internamente con su amiga y toco la puerta de la casa de Sora que pocos segundos después es abierta por su madre que la invita a pasar y le dice que Sora esta en el sótano junto con los demás.

_¿En el sótano?_

_Si, como los padres de Sora no lo usaban mucho, decidieron volverlo una sala una sala de juegos de esas con karaoke y un televisor grande – _respondió Kairi mientras iba bajando por la escalera pero a mitad de camino de camino escucho la voz de Sora.

- Y la siguiente canción va dirigida para alguien q no está aquí – dijo Sora mientras se empezaba a escuchar el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas.

(poner si tu lo desea completa)

Yo solamente quiero amarte  
>y todo mi calor brindarte<br>Te hare olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal

Hay que dar el sentimiento  
>y cada momento vivirlo<br>Te hare olvidar, esas penas que te hacen mal

Con el amoooooooor  
>Se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor<br>Con el amooooooor  
>Los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir<p>

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Solo tienes que confiar<br>Mucho en ti y seguir  
>Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo<p>

Kairi se quedo oculta en la escalera escuchando a Sora cantar, de todas las canciones que se podía elegir el castaño la pelirroja se quedo impresionada porque eligiera una canción con tanto sentimiento.

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar<br>Y las estrellas tocar

Oh mi amoooor!

Ya se que te decepcionaron  
>El mundo soledad y llanto<br>Tu gran verdad, enterrada en el fondo del mar

Decidieron engañarte  
>Venderte un mundo impresionante<br>Pero al final, solo vale tu fuerza de amar

Es el amooooooor  
>El que echara afuera todo el temor<br>Por el amooooooor  
>Los sueños que tengas, se van a cumpliiiir<p>

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Solo tienes que confiar<br>Mucho en ti y seguir  
>Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo<p>

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar<br>Y las estrellas tocar

_No puede ser, la canción se refiere a mí, se está declarando, al final siempre le he gustado._

Oh mi amoooor!

...

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Solo tienes que confiar<br>Mucho en ti y seguir  
>Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo<p>

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar<br>Y las estrellas tocar

Oyeeeee!

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Solo tienes que confiar<br>Mucho en ti y seguir  
>Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo<p>

Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
>Si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar<br>Y las estrellas tocar

Kairi ya no podía más, termino de bajar las escaleras y fue directo a Sora para plantarle el beso de su vida, pero justo Sora grito la última estrofa de la canción.

¡DIGIMOOOONNNNN!

La chica se quedo paralizada mientras Sora gritaba en cara. Ahora entendía, no era una canción de amor, solo era la canción de una de las serie que él y Riku veian de niños.

- Dedicada al gran y único Tai, el mejor personaje y líder de todas las series – dijo Sora alzando el micrófono.

Kairi suspiro y se dejo caer rendida en el sillón al lado de Shelpie mientras escuchaba a Sora que seguía con su discurso.

- Ahora que lo pienso te pareces bastante a él. No muy alto, pelo castaño y desordenado y simplemente alegres – dijo Tidus tomando el micrófono – ahora me toca a mi cantar y además pokemon es la serie –

- ¡Que! De ninguna forma, puede que también siga el asombroso patrón del héroe altruista pelo pincho y no muy alto que muchos protagonistas de series y yo por supuesto seguimos – grito Sora recuperando el micrófono – pero definitivamente no es mejor que digimon –

- Los dos están mal – interrumpió Riku quitándoles el micrófono y empujando a los dos – la mejor es y siempre será Dragon Ball y si me disculpan me toca cantar Chala Head Chala – pero cuando estaba a punto de cantar un pelotazo le llego en la mano y el aparato salió volando.

- Cuando van a aprender – dijo Wakka con el aparato - la mejor es Los Supercampeones, nadie es igual a Oliver Atom –

- Son unos hombres idiotas – interrumpió Shelpie que de un manotazo tomo el recurso – obviamente Sailos Moon es mejor que todos eso programas juntos –

Kairi suspiro viendo la escena, había estado a punto de humillarse totalmente, pero a lo hecho pecho. Por lo que no le quedo nada más que sonreir y seguir con el juego.

- ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? Todos saben que Sakura Card Carptor es mejor que Sailor Moon – dijo Kairi quitándole el aparato a su amiga y poniéndose en frente de la pantalla de karaoke mientras reía.

**MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO**

Roxas caminaba tranquilamente hacia su torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo, mientras mordisqueaba su decimo helado de sal marina del día. Después de que había despertado Ventus y Xion le convencieron que dejara de hacerse la víctima y parara con tratar de matar a Ven, cosa que al final después de una hora de argumentos, suplicas y caritas de perritos el rubio acepto a regañadientes.

En cuanto el rubio termino su helado, volteo la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de un basurero donde tirar el palito pero sus ojos repararon en un objeto a unos pocos metros del, movido por la curiosidad Roxas se acerco y lo tomo.

Resulto que era el mp3 de Xion, que seguramente salió volando hasta este lugar gracias a la explosión del otro día. Interesado por el aparato (desgraciamente entre el tiempo que estuvo en la organización y en la matrix, digo falsa Villa Crepúsculo, Roxas nunca tuvo tiempo de usar aparatos electrónicos) el chico subió a la torre donde tomo su lugar de siempre, se puso los audífonos y puso play

Poner somewhere i belong

I had nothing to say.  
>And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me.<br>(I was confused.)  
>And I live it all out to find, but I'm not the only person with these things in mind.<br>(Inside of me.)  
>But all that they can see the words revealed.<br>Is the only real thing that i got left to feel.  
>(Nothing to lose.)<br>Just stuck, hollow and alone.  
>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.<p>

Roxas volteo la cabeza mirando mas allá de la torre hacia el vacio infinito que se extendía alrededor, atrapado en el vacío y por su propia culpa, la letra se parecía demasiado a su situación actual.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>Erase all the pain til' it's gone  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real<br>I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
>Somewhere I belong<p>

Es cierto, independiente, a que se alla reencontrado con Xion y este comodo aqui, en el fondo deseaba que este no fuera el final, deseaba tener una existencia plena y pertenecer a los vivos y existentes.

And I've got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face.  
>(I was confused.)<br>Look at everywhere only to find.  
>It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.<br>(So what am I.)  
>What do I have but negativity.<br>Cuz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me.  
>(Nothing to lose.)<br>Nothing to gain, hollow and alone.  
>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.<p>

_¿Con que todo está en la mente? Buen el literalmente está en una mente –_ Pensó el rubio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>Erase all the pain til' it's gone  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real<br>I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
>Somewhere I belong<p>

I will never know myself until I do this on my own.  
>Cuz I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed.<br>I will never be anything til' I break away from me.  
>I will break away. I'll find myself today.<p>

Tenía razón primero tenía que curar su herida, o sea, tenía que dejar de auto compadecerse para mejorar y repararse para luchar por su existencia.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>Erase all the pain til' it's gone  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real<br>I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
>Somewhere I belong<p>

I wanna heal, I wanna feel, Like I'm somewhere Somewhere I belong...  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel, Like I'm somewhere Somewhere I belong...<br>Somewhere I belong...

Roxas se levanto emocionado, esa canción era justo lo que necesitaba. Ahora estaba decidido y motivado para luchar por su existencia y poder estar con Namine, estaba listo para…

- ¡Roxas! – grito Xion al lado del rubio hacendo que este saltara de la impresión y volviera a caer de la torre, pero en el último momento la chica lo agarro del cuello de la camisa dejándolo colgado y a ella acostada en el borde de la torre con el brazo afuera.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo Roxas mientras Xion trataba de subirlo – ¿Por que gritaste?

- Porque llevaba un buen rato llamándote – respondió la chica mientras subía el rubio de nuevo a la torre.

- Supongo que eso es mi culpa – suspiro el chico – y otra cosa ¿Para qué me agarraste, si no me equivoco todavía esta le red abajo? -

– Cierto – respondió la chica que después de hablar soltó al rubio dejándolo caer de la torre.

- ¡No dije que me soltares! – grito Roxas mientras caía para aterrizar después de un par de segundos en la red de seguridad que lo había salvado hace un par de días.

- ¿Por qué estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mi? – murmuro el rubio con los ojos con los ojos cerrados, pero entonces escucho un grito de alegría que empezó a acercarse por lo que abrió los ojos y vio cómo Xion estaba a punto de caer encima suyo. Alarmado el rubio alcanzo a moverse justo a tiempo antes de que la chica callera en la red, pero no tomo en cuenta que movimiento de esta que primero se hundió y tenso donde callo Xion y después se elevo liberando toda la tensio y también mandando a Roxas a volar que callo de cara al suelo.

- Ji ji ji – rio Xion – No sé de qué te quejas Roxi esto fue súper divertido –

- Habla por ti – respondió Roxas poniéndose de pie.

- Como sea, necesito que me acompañes para interrogar a Ven – ordeno la Xion tomando al chico del brazo y llevándolo consigo.

Después de 5 minutos encontraron a Ventus acostado en un sillón viendo televisión, Xion al instante se puso en frente de Ven tapándole la tele.

- Hey no me dejas ver – se quejo el rubio pero entonces Roxas corto el cable de la tele.

- Ventus tenemos que hablar en serio – dijo Xion seriamente

- Este bien ¿De qué quieren hablar? – respondió Ventus tomandole peso a las palabras de su amiga.

- Bien Xion dilo de una vez – repuso Roxas.

- Ventus… - comenzó la chica de negro – te pido, no te exijo que nos cuentes a que te referías ayer cuando después de besar a Namine o Kairi dijiste que has tenido mejores –

- Que buena pregunta, esto no me lo pierdo – dijo Vanita que salió de debajo de una manta que estaba encima de un sillón con una botella de ron en la mano.

- Es un recuerdo un poco vergonzoso y no me gustaría no hablar de eso – repuso Ven bajando la mirada.

- A no, eso sí que no. Me caí de la torre del reloj por este interrogatorio y vas a responder, no puedes con los tres –

- Que sean dos y medio que yo estoy un poco borracho – dijo Vanitas con la mirada ida y tomando un trago de ron.

- Como sea, cuéntanos de una vez con quien estuviste – dijo Xion con la mirada llena de expectación tomando la apariencia de adolecente normal.

- Esta bien – respondió suspirando- pero les advierto que conllevaría un flash back con hechos hermosos y desconocidos –

- Cuéntalo, cuéntalo, cuéntalo – dijeron Roxas y Xion al mismo tiempo.

- Todo comenzó hace más o menos doce o trece en tierra de partida….

**FLASH BACK**

- Lluvia de estrellas fugases y mañana la prueba de maestría para Terra y Aqua, que podría ser mejor – dijo Ven despreocupadamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Tierra de Partida hacia su habitación pero entonces un sonido extraño.

- ¿Qué ese ruido? – se pregunto mientras seguía el sonido, pero la curiosidad pronto se transformo en sorpresa al darse cuenta que el sonido venia de habitación de Aqua y más aun al encontrar a Aqua sollozando hecha un ovillo con las sabanas de su cama encima de ella.

- ¿Aqua estas bien? – pregunto Ven acercando lentamente a su amiga.

- No puedo hacerlo Ven, no puedo hacerlo – respondió Aqua mientras unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el rubio sentando al lado de ella encima de la cama.

- El examen, no puedo Ven estoy aterrada, no lo lograre, no estoy lista –

- ¡Que! – grito Ven, asustando un poco a la mayor – tienes que estar loca Aqua. De los tres tú eres la mejor y la que más se merece el titulo –

- ¿De verdad crees eso? – pregunto Aqua limpiándose las lagrimas

- Por supuesto – dijo Ven tomando las manos de la chica y mirándola a los ojos – yo se que tu puedes, Terra sabe que tu puedes y los dos te estaremos apoyando siempre, pero lo más importante es que sepas que tu puedes Aqua. Me has apoyado todos estos años todo el tiempo a la vez que te convertías en una excelente y hermosa aprendiz –

- Muchas Ven – respondió Aqua limpiándose las lagrimas y dándole un abrazo al rubio – No sé qué haría sin ti o Terra –

- Seguramente te las apañarías perfectamente, pero tendrías dos amigos imaginarios no tan geniales como yo – dijo Ventus soltando una risita forzada.

- Jaja – rio Aqua para luego tomar un tono más serio - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- Si –

- ¿De verdad piensas que soy hermosa? – pregunto la aprendiz mientras se separaba del abrazo para poder mirar a la cara a Ventus quien quedo anonadado por la pregunta.

Por supuesto que pensaba que Aqua era hermosa, pero la palabra que más se asemejaba a lo que pensaba en realidad era bonita, bonita como una flor o como un pastel recién hecho, como una gran amiga y maestra; de la cual no sentía ningún tipo de atractivo romántico o sexual mas allá de compañera con un buen físico, por lo que se tomo su tiempo para pensar y después responder.

- Ciertamente eres hermosa Aqua – respondió el rubio amablemente pero antes de que pudiera continuar para especificar, la chica de pelo azul acorto la distancia entre los dos y le planto un beso en los labios que dejo tan sorprendido al rubio que no supo reaccionar y menos aun cuando la chica empezó a profundizar el beso a la vez que empujaba a Ven para que quedara acostado sobre la cama y ella encima.

- Espera Aqua… - balbuceo el chico que estaba paralizado por el shock, su conocimiento sobre este tema era nulo y no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer o lo que Aqua iba hacerle.

- Tranquilo Ven, será esta vez – respondió sensualmente la chica poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labio del rubio.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- ¿Y entonces? – pregunto emocionada Xion.

- No solo se – dijo Ven con la mirada baja – hicimos tu sabes "cosas", que la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlas, solo sé que fue divertido y se sintió bien -

- Tu perro con suerte – exclamo Vanitas con una carcajada haciendo que Ven subiera la mirada y observara a sus tres amigos.

Xion estaba totalmente emocionada y lo miraba como si estuviera observando el climax de una película de romance, Roxas lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y envidia que se podría notar desde kilómetros y Vanitas parecía estar orgulloso por lo sucedido.

- No sabes cuánto te envidio en este momento – susurro Roxas lentamente.

- Digno de una novela romántica – dijo Xion con una enorme sonrisa

- Sabes creo que por primera vez me siento orgulloso que una vez hayamos sido la misma persona – dijo Vanitas riendo.

- Bueno no todo fue perfecto –

- ¿La historia continua? Por favor prosigue Ven – replico Xion expectante.

- A la mañana siguiente desperté y Aqua no estaba, solo había una nota que decía "gracias por la noche, me ayudaste a relajarme para este gran día, pero esto no volverá a pasar jamás y si le dices a alguien sobre lo que paso anoche te castrare y te colgare de los pulgares con cadenas".

Aunque la carta de me asusto bastante tenía varias dudas sobre lo que paso anoche, ni siquiera sabía si había tenido o no había tenido sexo, es más todavía no lo sé; este niño sabe increíblemente menos que yo. En fin decidí que lo meyor era arriesgarme y hablar con alguien al respecto. Con Eraqus no, quien sabe discurso filosófico podría salirse, por lo que pensé en Terra, con el podría hablar tranquilamente y confiaba en él para este tema, además no tenía que contarle toda la verdad, podía decirle que vi un libro en la biblioteca o algo así. Pero… -

- ¿Pero…? – preguntaron los otros tres a la vez.

- Al día siguiente fue el examen de maestría de Terra y Aqua. Después Terra se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle, así que me puse a seguirle para que respondiera mis dudas – dijo el chico que ahora se ponía de pie muy enojado – pero todo se fue a la mierda con ese ilógico plan del Maestro Xeahnort, Kingdom Hearts y la X-blade – grito el chico dejando salir todo su enojo.

- Ya tranquilo Ven – dijo lentamente Xion calmando al rubio – A diferencia de ti, yo si recibí algo de educación sexual ¿Por qué no me cuentas que hiciste con Aqua y yo te explico? –

- ¿Cuanto tuvimos educación sexual en la organización? – pregunto Roxas.

- Una vez escuche a Marluxia y a Larxene hablar de ello, asi que le pregunte a Xemmas que me explicara, además cuando hacke la computado del castillo del olvido aproveche de meterme a internet –

- O… -

- Esta bien – se decidió Ventus haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que se acercara – pero será mejor que solo su escuches –

- Ok – respondió la chica acercando al rubio que empezó a contarle al oído toda su experiencia. En un principio la expresión de Xion era de expectación pero a medida que Ven le contaba lo que paso esa noche su cara cambio a emoción, felicidad, vergüenza, disgusto, un poco de miedo y después una vergüenza tal que su cara quedo roja como un tomate –

- ¿Entonces eso explica lo que hay debajo de tu cama? - pregunto la chica cuando ya había terminado el relato.

- Bueno sí, creo que si –

- Serian tan amables de contarnos el cuento a nosotros también – dijo mordazmente Vanitas, claramente enojado por la situación.

- Vanitas, créeme – respondió Xion lentamente mientras el enrojecimiento de su cara se iba de apoco - no quieres saber lo que paso, es increíble que Ven no esté loco o emocionalmente traumado. De seguro fue su extrema inocencia y desconocimiento del tema lo que lo salvaron –

- Saben creo que ya no quiero saber más del tema – dijo Roxas levantándose del sillón donde estaba y yéndose a quien sabe dónde.

- Yo también me voy tengo cosas que hacer – dijo la chica levantándose también.

- Yo igual – copio el rubio las acciones de los otros dos.

- ¿Enserio? Me van a dejar con la duda así no más – se quejo furioso Vanitas – montón de #$%& -

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES AFUERA**

Riku iba caminando felizmente por la isla rumbo a su casa, un día de relajación jugando videojuegos y haciendo tonterías con sus amigos era lo que necesitaba para olvidar por un rato los extraños eventos que habían estado sucediendo los últimos días.

Iba por medio camino cuando decidió ponerse a escuchar música para impedir la monotonía del camino, así que se pus los audífonos y apretó el botón de aleatorio saliendo Monster de Skillet .

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<p>

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

Riku empezó a aminorar el paso mientras escuchaba la canción.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

Un monstruo, por mucho tiempo Riku se sintio asi, su ambición, envidia y confusión lo llevaron a pagar un alto presión dejando una profunda marca negra en el.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

Riku recordó como se había enfrentado a Ansem y as su oscuridad en el Castillo del Olvido, donde había logrado sellarlo en su interior, pero no eliminarlo, prueba de eso fue cuando tuvo que usar dicha oscuridad para vencer a Roxas, pero él había decidido ese camino, caminar sobre la línea que separa la luz y la oscuridad pero con dirección al alba.

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse, por un incidente había vuelto a la normalidad y se sentía de nuevo en el camino de luz ¿Cierto?

No, se estaba engañando. Tenía su forma anterior pero todavía podía sentir la oscuridad de Ansem dentro de el, confinándose con la suya con el fin de llevarlo a la oscuridad.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

Riku se saco sus audífonos y respiro agitadamente, no espera que esa canción causara tal efecto en el. Instintivamente llevo su mano a su corazón y sintió los rápidos latidos pero también sintió algo más. Llevo la mano extrañado a al bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y saco una nota que de inmediato leyó.

_Riku:_

_ De seguro te has dado cuenta de las cosas extrañas que han pasado y creo que es hora de explicarlas y ponerles un alto. Mañana te explicaremos todo, estate atento_

_ Namine/Kairi_

_Pd: Te dejo un dibujo al otro lado de la hoja_

Riku aun mas extrañado por las palabras finales de las chicas dio vuelta la hoja curiosa por lo que podía haber.

Al ver lo que había detrás supo que se arrepentiría por siempre de haber volteado la hoja y que esa imagen lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días atormentándolo a toda era hora, día y noche, desde sus momentos más despiertos hasta en lo profundo de sus pesadillas.

Solo fue por un segundo que lo vio pero supo que todo lo anterior se cumplirá antes de que gritara, diera un paso atrás soltando la hoja y que la destruyera con un hechizo antes de que esta callera al sueño.

- Maldita sea Namine, voy a necesitar más terapia de la que ya recibo – maldijo a lo bajo Riku antes de volver a emprender camino a su casa de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>APARECE CAMINANDO EN UNA HABITACION BLANCA UN CHICO DE ESTATURA MEDIANA, FLACO USANDO UN PAÑUELO QUE LE TAPABA LA CABEZA Y UNOS LENTES DE SOL.<strong>

- Hola a todos soy el autor de esta historia – empezó a decir el chico – (PRIMERO SI VEN ALGUN TIPO DE FALLO EN EL FIC COMO PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS O FALTA DE COHERENCIA ME LO PONEN DE INMEDIATO EN LOS COMENTARIOS) para esta vez creí que sería mejor presentarme en persona para disculparme por mi retraso, últimamente he estado algo aproblemado con la universidad, ha parte que he perdido algo más de una semana con esta – saca de la nada una edición de "El Temor de un Hombre Sabio" – este pequeño amiguito de 1170 páginas me estuvo quitando bastante tiempo y como una que otra serie, comic, manga, salida o cualquier cosa que entretenga o esté obligado a hacer por responsabilidad o deber, total esto lo hago por gusto sin nada a cambio así que es obvio que no esté en la cima de mi lista de prioridades pero… -

- Te quieres callar de una vez – dijo una voz de la nada y aparecieron Spiderman y Batman.

- Has dejado pendiente leer nuestros comics – le dijo acusadoramente Spiderman.

- Le has fallado a los demás fan de nosotros, a ti a nosotros por no leernos – acompaño el caballero de la noche.

- Y que hay de mi – dijo una figura azul que termino siendo Sonic – hace meses dijiste que ibas a encontrar todos los aros rojos y casi ya no usas la wii –

- Pero… -

- Deja de hacer tonterías y ponte a estudiar maldita sea – exclamaron al mismo tiempo un libro gigante de matemático y otro de química –

- Acaba con todos esto y ponte a ver mi show – recomendó Finn de hora de Aventura mientras me tendía su espada.

- Mejor preocúpate de nosotros – dijo Eragon el jinete de dragón mientras aterrizaba junto a su dragona Saphira – llevas esperando más de un año mi libro y cuando sale te compras otro -

- Pero, pero yo, pero… - empezó a balbucear el autor pero entonces se empezó a formar una pequeña figura equina rosada.

- ¡Suficiente! – grito furioso el joven que había reemplazado el miedo y confusión por enojo e ira – Primero dijo que en este fic no mas referencia a los de tu especie asi que no te atrevas a terminar de materializarte y desaparece – y como si su voz fueran los mandatos de Dios la figura desaprecio como si nunca hubiera existido – segundo todos ustedes son solo creaciones de mi mente así que no tienen ningún derecho de mandarme o decirme que hacer, eso solo le pasa a los locos y los doctores me declararon psicológicamente sano –

- Igualmente deja tumblr y cumple con los deberes que te autoimpusiste – dijo Batman fríamente – te obligaremos –

- No si yo hago algo al respecto – repuso el autor mientras sacaba de la nada una espada laser, una pistola desert Eagle de calibre 12,7 mm y miraba la pantalla – espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, espero esta semana subir el fic que le debo a Amelie-sivella autora del fic Engranajes y tal vez con suerte el próximo capi que será un corto sobre Axel, por ahora disfruten las respuesta de los comentarios – entonces el chico puso cara seria y volteo a los personajes - ¡Escúchenme! Como dijo el sabio español ¡Yo os he creado y yo os puedo destruiros! – entonces se lanzo al ataque con un grito de guerra - ¡Sangrad! –

Alexander Malfoy Black: Hey sin ofender a los personajes que yo soy el que los manipula y si creo que exagere un poco la reacción de Riku.

The Grey Thunder: Lo siento pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y por supuesto que se que todos se meten con el pelo de Riku, porque crees que yo también lo hago. Gracias por los intentos de ayudarme con la música.

sasume - uchiha: Gracias, me encanta jugar con los detalles del juego y darles mis propia explicacio sin por supuesto cambiar la continuidad de la saga.

El Elegido: Gracias a todos nos gusta que se nos reconozcan y Vanitas aprendió una lección que todo hombre debe aprender.

Kahx5: Pues aquí esta el capitulo, espera no tienes imaginación? Entonces que diablos haces en esta página XD o será que no escuchas música .

Achlys-chan666: Primero que todo ya tenía pensado poner Monster antes de leer el capi de tu fic. Segundo gracias por la idea para la canción de Roxas.

Scarlett-95: Me alegra tu felicidad y Xion no le prestó mucha atención a que Van le pegara a Riku, le importo más que lo despreciara a ella por ser mujer y cómo pudiste leer Ven no tiene novias.

Xion-chan 14: Sorry lo tenía demasiado largo, tenía que irse parte de su pelo antes que chocara con las paredes y arboles.

L. P. Arkham: Sorry no se ve el video.

GeoBlaid: Ni loco abandono esta historia.


	16. What about Axel?

**N/A: **Primero me disculpo como por 5° vez por el retrasó que me quede pegado en el one-shot "El Aniversario" que le debía a Amelie-sivella,(si le pegaran una leina se los agradeceria y les asuguro que no se arrepentiran) no saben lo que me cuesta hacer romance. Por otro lado estoy muy feliz por la aceptación del capítulo anterior, estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 comentarios.

Por siento ustedes tienen de esos tipos como roxas2kye o EmiAnime25 que te dan favorito y follow en todo pero no son capaces de darte un comentario (son algo molestos).

Sin más solo queda decir y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Square Enix y Disney.

* * *

><p>Roxas abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras escuchaba el sonido de su despertador. Lentamente se chico se levanto para tomar el aparato y apagarlo, hecho esto empezó su rutina diaria la cual consistía en ducharse, vestirse y desayunar.<p>

Ya en la cocina el rubio se encontró con Xion que estaba sirviéndose un plato de cereales con leche.

- Buenos días Roxas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo – respondió el chico sacando una botella de leche sabor sal marina de la nevera.

- Sabes que me gusta el helado de sal marina tanto como a ti Roxas, pero creo que eso es algo exagerado – dijo la chica haciendo una mueca al ver que el rubio se servía un gran vaso de dicha leche.

- Tal vez, pero ya que técnicamente no tenemos cuerpos no me importan las secuelas – respondió Roxas mientras él y Xion se sentaban en la mesa a desayunar.

Mientras comían Roxas noto que Xion le echaba salsa picante a su desayuno, el chico con una muestra de consternación no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Me llamas la tención por el sabor de mi leche, pero le echas picante a tus cereales? –

- Es más común de lo que piensas, además – iba a decir la chica pero entonces noto algo por el rabillo del ojo – Ventus bailarín a las cuatro en punto –

Roxas al escuchar esto inmediatamente levanto su desayuno y se hecho para atrás justo para evitar a Ven que paso por donde antes estaba su comida baianado al son de una canción que escuchaba por unos audífonos.

- Oye ten más cuidado – se quejo pero él rubio no lo escucho y siguió bailando sobre la mesa unos segundos más antes de saltar y seguir en el living.

- ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso todas las mañanas? – pregunto Roxas.

- Según es para despertarse, como cuando uno hace ejercicio en la mañana, pero Ventus baila por todos lados como si nadie lo estuviera viendo – respondió Xion mientras veían hacer a Ven unos extraños movimientos de baile.

- ¿Qué estará escuchando para bailar así? - pregunto Roxas al ver que Ventus bailaba con unos movimientos tecno que lo hacían ver como un robot artista marcial drogado con artritis.

- Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock n' roll.  
>Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock n' roll. – grito Ven de la nada mientras seguia bailando.<p>

- Me parece, que es Rock n´ Roll de Skrillet – respondió la chica mientras le daba otra cucharada a su desayuno.

- Sabes después de lo de ayer, me cuesta ver a Ven y a Aqua como pareja. Por lo que nos había contado pensaba que Aqua y Terra tal vez tendrían sentimientos – dijo Roxas cambiando el tema.

- Ya te lo dije, Ventus fue víctima de las circunstancias. Aqua debió de estar nervioso y muy estresada y bueno utilizo a Ven literalmente como quien utiliza una de esas pelotas anti estrés que se aprietan –

- ¿Literalmente? Ya dime de una vez que le hicieron, no puede ser tan malo –

- Esta bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí – dicho eso se acerco y comenzó a hablarle al oído hasta que Roxas puso una cara de horror sonrojado y pego un salto hacia atrás.

- ¡Que! ¿De verdad hicieron eso? – la chica solo asintió lentamente y el rubio palideció – eso simplemente no se le hace a ningún hombre jamás, nadie debería se sufrir eso en su vida, como puede estar bien Ven. Debería de estar traumado en un manicomio en estado catatónico a causa de todas las pastillas que debería de ingerir para evitar que se haga daño a sí mismo –

- Valla, no estás exagerando un po… -

- Eso. No. Se. Hace – dijo fríamente Roxas – lo que le hicieron a Ven es algo que no le deseo ni a mi mayor enemigo –

- Hey buenos días chocobo emo – dijo Vanitas entrando en la sala – Nunca me canso de ver a Ven bailar en las mañanas, en especial desde que empezó a bailar dupster –

- I want to kill everybody en the worl! – grito el rubio hacienda movimientos muy fluido y despues otros rigidos en un extraño baile.

- Y como olvidar a única chica aquí, quien diría que a la inocente le gustaba y es adicta a ver porno – dijo Vanitas pero al instante recibió una silla que le llego de lleno y lo boto al suelo.

Roxas impresionado, volteo a ver Xion que estaba terminando tranquilamente si desayuno pero curiosamente lo hacía de pie ya que no tenia silla.

- Solo lo diré una vez y que quede bien claro – dijo la chica seriamente – No he visto y soy adicta al porno, solo he tenido educación sexual y si lo dices por la vez que use la computadora del Castillo del Olvido, gracias a Dios me metí a Wikipedia ya que la mitad de internet estaba bloqueada, seguramente algunos miembros lo usaban y tuvieron que bloquearlo para que no les saliera tan cara la cuenta –

- Esta bien, se cuando no hay que tocar un tema más – dijo Vanitas mientras se levantaba de los escombros de la silla.

- No me impresiona que los jefes hicieron esa, la mitad de los miembros hubieran tenido internet nunca se habrían despegado de un computador – opino Roxas.

- Si me imagino que Axel solo se saldría para dormir o quemar cosas –

- ¿Me pregunto qué será de él? –

**En algún lugar de Radiant Garden cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme**

Axel dormía plácidamente encima de las cuevas de cristales, era un lugar ideal para tomar una siesta, tranquilo, silencioso, fuera del alcance de los sincorazón y tenia sol durante todo el día.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que…

- Maldito pájaro de los diez mil demonios – exclamo Axel cuando noto que un ave le había dejado un "regalo" en su chaqueta.

– ¡Sabes que me dieron ganas de comer pollo a las brazas! – grito a la vez que invocaba sus chackras y los lanzaba al aire.

40 minutos después…

- El mejor pollo que he comido jamás – dijo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de limpiar el último hueso de ave, cuando lo hizo de fijo en la posición del sol y de su sombra.

- Parece que ya es hora – agrego volteando en la ciudad, entonces tomo un bolso grande lleno al parecer de múltiples objetos.

– Porque siempre hago los trabajos odiosos – suspiro – pero de algo tengo que vivir – término para emprender camino cuidadosamente al castillo abandonado, ya que no quería ser visto vistiendo un abrigo de la Organización, pero era lo único que tenia y entre vestir eso y andar con cuidado a tener que andar desnudo, prefería el peligro de lo atacaran por vestir el uniforme de una malvada organización.

Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza llego antes de lo que esperaba al castillo, una vez al frente de este se fijo en una gran tina que estaba en la esquina. Con gran esfuerzo la movió hasta una toma de agua y empezó a llenarla, mientras el agua subía abrió su bolso y empezó sacar diversos frascos y cajas con plantas polvos y especies hasta que encontró un papel con una receta.

- Aquí esta – dijo desdoblando el papel para leerlo – haber, calentar a el agua a 50° y echar las raíces de flor de sahara… - leyó en voz baja para usar una llamarada en la base de la tina para calentarla hasta que le pareció suficiente suficiente y la toco – temperatura exacta –

De ahí en adelante Axel siguió la lista paso por paso echando ingredientes y cambiando la temperatura de la bañera hasta que después de una hora termino con la lista.

- Bien deberían la poción esta lista y ella deberían de estar en 3, 2… - pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir el siguiente número tres brillos del tamaño de una pelota aparecieron al frente de él revelando a tres pixies.

- Las gaviotas ya están aquí – exclamo Rikku volando alrededor de Axel.

- Valla ustedes sí que son precisas con la hora de llegada –

- Tenemos nuestras razones – dejo Paine frunciendo el seño.

- No le haga caso ¿Tienes todo listo Axel? – pregunto Yuna mirando hacia la tina.

- Por supuesto, yo cumplo con lo que digo ¿Lo captas? – respondió Axel con estilo.

- Pues entonces, todo listo no perdamos tiempo – se apresuro a decir la pixie rubia para lanzarse a la tina pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

- Un momento, yo cumplí ahora les toca a ustedes –

- Tienes razón, aquí está tu paga – dijo Paine haciendo aparecer una bolsa llena de platines.

- Falta lo más importante – reclamo Axel sin inmutarse por la bolsa llena de dinero.

- Te lo daremos cuando comprobemos que funcione la pócima – respondió de igual manera el hada de pelo gris.

- Me parece perfecto, que tal si la probamos de una vez – interrumpió con una sonrisa Yuna.

- Ok, perfecto, llegamos a un acuerdo, entonces si me permiten – chillo Rikku antes de lanzarse con un clavado olímpico seguida de sus compañeros a la tina que para ellas era una enorme piscina.

Axel observo como las hadas se sumergían en el agua, pero le llamo la atención que ninguna de las tres sacara por lo menos la cabeza a respirar, por lo que se puso a esperar a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando ya había creído que había hecho sopa de pixie e iba a tener que inventarse una coartada para que no lo acusaran de otro asesinato más, tres cabezas emergieron de las aguas, pero estas eran de tamaño humano en vez de tamaño barbie.

- Miren funciono, somos humanos de nuevo – dijo emocionada Yuna.

- Bien entonces me gustaría lo que queda de mi paga –

- Aquí tienes Axel, una bolsa con 100 palos de helados ganadores. Muchas gracias por todo, nosotras no hubiéramos podido preparar la poción solas – exclamo Rikku pasándole dicha bolsa que saco de detrás de la tina.

- Lo sé, soy asombroso ¿Lo captas? Y si me disculpan, me voy –

- Ya te vas Axel, tan pronto ¿Podrías acompañarnos en el jacuzzi? – pregunto Rikku de forma coqueta.

- Si, nos haría bien un poco de compañía en el agua – complemento Yuna haciendo ojitos de perrito.

- Por mí no hay problema – agrego Paine.

- Chicas, chicas, chicas, me alagan, en serio. No todos los días tres sexis chicas que probablemente estén sin ropa me piden que las acompañe en una bañera caliente, pero… –

- ¿Pero? – preguntaron las gaviotas al mismo tiempo.

- Soy gay, es bastante obvio si no lo piensa. Bueno memorícenlo y adiós – dijo el chico antes de marcharse.

_¡Un momento! Axel no es gay_

**De vuelta a la mente de Sora**

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Xion confundida por que habían interrumpido por primera vez su relato.

- Que Axel no es gay ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Xion? – pregunto Roxas enojado mientras golpeaba la mesa y daba vuelta la tasa con tres terrones de azúcar que habían representado a las gaviotas y la tina.

- O vamos ¿Nunca se te cruzo por la mente? – exclamo Vanitas que tenía el tenedor que había sido Axel durante el relato – yo que ni siquiera lo he conocido lo puedo decir por solo ver las memorias de Sora y lo que me han contado ustedes –

- Van, tu opinión es la menos más valida de todas sabes – se defendió Ventus

- Roxas, yo opino lo mismo que ellos dos – dejo Ven que había parado de bailar, pero estaba sin camisa – conocí a Axel cuando era Lea y encontré su actitud un poco rara, tratando de llamar la atención, siempre juntándose con solo hombres –

- No me hubiera impresionado que hubiese tenido un romance un Isa – antes de perder sus corazones – dijo Xion pensativa – y de ahí llegaste tu, curiosamente parecido a un amigo de él de hace varios años, no digo que esté detrás de ti, pero que lo sea es una gran posibilidad –

- ¿Y como nunca de mi cuenta? – pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño a lo que los otros tres chicos de miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Roxas.

- Bueno… -

- Eh… -

- Simple, puede que no sea un total idiota pero no eres muy perceptivo – dijo Vanitas con una sonrisa socarrona – en fin como estamos en este tema me gustaría decir dos cosas.

Roxas no has pensado alguna vez que tu amor por Naminé solo es un reflejo del amor de Sora por Kairi, lo que haría tu romance falso y tan válido como un fanfic yaoi de Batman o cualquier héroe. Xion en tu caso tus sentimientos por Riku son solo una manifestación extrema de los sentimientos de Sora por su amigo o un amor reprimido o olvidado por la presencia de Kairi, lo que me da a pensar que tal vez en algo momento futuro te vuelvas lesbiana y te enamores de Kairi o Naminé o puede que ya lo seas pero no te has dado cuenta, además que seria normal de alguien viviendo con tres hombres –

- Valla eso si que está bien argumentado, pero no me la creo ¿Qué dicen chicos? – dijo Ven que al voltearse Roxas estaba en posición fetal en un rincón y a Xion paralizada en una expresión pensativa.

- Parece que mi trabajo aquí está terminado – exclamo Vanitas mientras se iba con una sonrisa malvada.

- Oh… ahora van a estar así todo el día – suspiro Ven apenado.

* * *

><p>Pues ahí estuvo el especial Axel, en que aproveche de hacerme burla al final de la sexualidad de varios personajes y humillarlos un poco, es curioso puse a personajes de gay pero al mismo tiempo no, <strong>por sierto con el retrazo se me olvidaron las canciones para Kairi y Nami, asi que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.<strong>

Bueno sin más preámbulo las respuestas

**SummonerDagger88:** Gracias, aun aunque pienso más a Chile como el país de la chica, la sopaipilla y la empanada de pino antes que del ají

**The Grey Thunder:** Primero no es tu final de fic fuera decepcionante, sino que dejo muchas dudas que hasta abren para una secuela, segundo el temor de un hombre sabio lo termine hace meses, tercero, ya explique que Xion no vio porno, tal vez un fic yaoi que tanto le gusta leer a las chicas, cuarto Nero? En serio? Ese tipo es una niñita quejona comparado con el gran Dante, ni siquiera tenía múltiples armas por dios, quinto el final de supercampeones donde el tipo no tenia piernas es fake, creo que la serie todavía se sigue escribiendo en Japon y sexto, te equivocas las mejores series son Dragon Ball y Full Metal Alchemist.

**sasume - uchiha:** Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esos dos, ya que no los puse de pareja, fue solo un arranque de una noche.

**Achlys-chan666:** De nada. Kairi siempre será mi motivo de burlo y que bueno que a alguien le supo la letra.

**Kahx5:** No hay mucho que comentarte verdad.

**Diego:** Aquí esta.

**animaster27:** Nuestra mente es nuestro mejor aliado y peor enemigo al mismo tiempo y ya le di canción a Sora en el capi pasado.

**Lafi:** Hasta que apareciste de nuevo, gracias por las palabras siempre hacen bien. Oye es mi fic y puedo traumar todo lo que quiera a mis personajes, tanto que ni se den cuanto de lo traumados que están, es más **ahora mismo me estoy limitando con el acción para mayores, si pudiera esto sería tan pervertido que haría llorar al papa.** Y entre nos, el dibujo no tengo idea, pero supongo que imagínate algo muy sucio entre personas que no te gustaría ver o algo así. Por último te tomare la palabra con lo de leer.

**LittlecrazyKairi:** Con todas las cosas que dicen pienso que debería ser comediante o algo así, pero ten cuidado no será que te de un ataque de risa.

**Kane redfield:** Me gusta burlarme de todos un poco, pero desgraciadamente no me puedo permitir poner una escena yuri, tal vez una ligera, pero no. Tengo que cumplir lo que dije y presentar una comedia sana pero chistosa


	17. Aviso

Hola mis queridos lectores seguidores, vengo aquí para darles un par de noticas

Como se abran dado cuenta estoy bastante atrasado con la actualización de este fic, tengo muchas prioridades como estudios, familia, comida y otras, lamentablemente este fic no es de las primeras.

Tanto así me han atacado mis deberes como una increíble falta de inspiración a la hora de escribir que ya casi no soy capaz de abrir el Word sin que me ponga a hacer otra cosa

Por lo que he decido que esta historia sea cancela, así es ya no puedo seguir manteniéndolos expectantes por lo que prefiero cortar por lo sano

Fue un gusto haberlos entretenido y espero que el futuro nos volvamos a leer

Es una broma, por supuesto que seguiré la historia, este es solo un aviso para decirles que no me esperen solo una semana más ya tengo todo el bosquejo de es siguiente capítulo y solo me falta escribir la mitad de él y como estoy de vacaciones de la U y llego muy cansado del trabajo como para salir a carretear así que me dedicare a escribir, por mientras pueden chechar mi tumblr .com

Feliz año nuevo y nos vemos próximamente.

Pd: Los comentarios los responderé con la salida del capitulo verdadero


	18. Se viene algo

**N/A: **¡Más de 100 comentarios! Y todo se lo debo a ustedes mis increíbles fieles lectores por aguantar todas las estupideces que pongo y mis ya normales retrasos. Por todo eso un millón de gracias.

Déjenme decirles que de verdad lo siento por el retraso es que me puse a trabajar en enero (un trabajo de verano, pero trabajo al fin de cuentas de esos con horarios y paga al fin de mes) y en febrero estaba sin motivación.

Felicito a roxas2key por el mensaje que me sirvió de empujón final para escribir.

Pasando a otros temas, hay lectores que no entienden el contexto en que cuento o hablo las cosas, todas las criticas que sobre sexualidad del capítulo pasado fueron pura fantasía y troleo. Si hacen memoria todo lo sucedido con Axel fue solo una fantasía contada por Xion que uso cubiertos como marionetas y tortura psicológica por parte de Vanitas para molestar a Xion y Roxas. Agregándole que hace harto dije todo lo homosexualidad aquí sería puro chiste o parodia.

Solo queda una cosa por decir. Ningún personaje ni localidad me pertenece, son de la casa del ratón y de una compañía japonesa.

* * *

><p>Riku caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los tantos parques que habían por las islas, iba despacio volteando de vez en cuando hacia los lados como si buscara algo. Después de un rato se fijo en una cabellera pelirroja con una carpeta de dibujo sentada en una banca, el chico fue lentamente y hasta la banca y se sentó junto a la chica.<p>

- Hasta que te encontré Naminé –

- Hola Riku – respondió con una sonrisa la chica que se quedo mirando a su amigo – creo que ya puedes sacarte eso – dijo apuntando a la gorra y los lente de sol que estaba usando Riku.

- Oh, esto. Pensé que debería ser discreto –

- ¿Por tus fans o por Sora? –

- Por ambos – respondió Riku sacándoselos.

- Ya pueden dejar las mi nimiedades y ponernos serios – dijo Kairi tomando control de su cuerpo.

- Ok, pero que solo hable una, es muy extraño ver cómo cambian – se quejo el chico antes que la rubia contestara – ahora quiero que Naminé me explique –

- Esta bien – respondió frunciendo el ceño - supongo que te has dado cuenta que Roxas y compañía están muy activo últimamente dentro de sora -

- Como no notarlo, especialmente por el regalo que me dieron la otra noche – respondió Riku apuntando a su pelo ahora corto.

- A mí y a Kairi nos parece un gran regalo, te ves mucho mejor –

- Claro, después de gastar un montón de platines en la peluquería para que se viera bien ¿De verdad pensaron que me quedaría bien el pelo después de cortármelo con una moto sierra? Pero no importa nos estamos desviando del tema –

- De acuerdo, como te iba diciendo las presencias dentro de Sora y Kairi, o sea yo, nos hemos empezado a hacernos notar y tomar más presencia y control –

- Correcto, he notado que al parecer hay más gente dentro de Sora a parte de Roxas – acato Riku.

- Así es, para ser exacto hay 4 presencias dentro de Sora según tengo entendido –

- ¿Tantas? –

- Si, además de Roxas hay una chica que fue parte de los experimentos de la Organización y comparte algún tipo de enlace con Roxas y dos hombres más que están desde hace varios años. Aun no puedo descubrir cuál es el lazo específico que comparten con Sora –

- Sabes Naminé, siempre me he preguntado cómo es que sabes y te enteras de todas esas cosas – dijo Riku con una expresión llena de duda.

_Yo también –_ acota Kairi desde dentro de Naminé.

- Bueno es parte de los poderes que tengo – respondió la chica – como ustedes saben poseo control sobre las memorias de Sora y las personas relacionadas con él y como el corazón esta forjado a base de sentimientos, memorias y lazos me es posible ver dentro del corazón de Sora –

- ¿O sea que puedes verlos? –

- No exactamente, dentro de Sora en estos momentos es un total revoltijo, hay una enorme cantidad de memorias y recuerdos despertando, además que se siente como si tuviera más de un corazón dentro de él lo que hace muy complicado ver dentro de él; además no es que realmente los vea literalmente, sino que puedo sentir las presencias en él cuando concentro mis poderes en su persona, como hice en la fiesta de ayer para asegurarme del estado de la situación antes de llamarte -

- Esta bien, creo que ya puedo adivinar el problema por el que me llamaste. ¿Estamos llamando demasiado la atención con esto verdad? Crees que podría pasar algo realmente malo si estas personas siguen activas y prefieres esperar a que venga el rey a buscarnos a mí y a Sora –

- Así es, algo me dice que todavía nos quedan enemigos que derrotar, o sino el rey no nos hubiera mandado esa carta. Se nota que tú eres el listo del grupo Riku – dijo Naminé mientras hacia unas cuantas líneas en una hoja en blanco.

- No se pasa más de un año con un genio computacional líder de un mundo y una ratón gigante soberano de otro mundo sin que se te pegue algo de sabiduría e inteligencia –

- Muy bien, entonces probemos tu inteligencia - comento la chica con una sonrisa traviesa como si disfrutara de un juego mental - ¿Cuál crees que es el mejor paso o respuesta a nuestro problema? –

- Bueno, no estás tan loca para sugerir matarlo – dijo Riku a lo que Naminé frunció el ceño – No te hagas la inocente, vi el dibujo que hiciste – Naminé al instante se puso roja y puso una débil sonrisa – Por lo que supongo que quieres tomar alguna medida para limitarlos… -

Riku se quedo cayada pensando por unos segundos hasta que hablo - ¡Ya se! Quieres dormirlos con tus poderes como hiciste con Sora, pero no puedes hacerlo sola, necesitas de mi ayuda por eso me llamaste –

- Correcto, te necesito para que me ayudes con tu llave espada y por si algo malo pasa –

- Ok entonces primero tenemos que ir a buscar a Sora ¿Dónde sea que este? –

- Si no me equivoco los miércoles en la tarde acostumbra a tomar siestas en la hamaca de su jardín – dijo Kairi tomando el control del cuerpo y levantándose – Vamos a buscarlo –

**MIENTRAS EN LA CABEZA DE UN SORA DORMIDO**

Ventus caminaba tranquilamente por una de las interminables e irregulares habitaciones del interior de Sora, llevaba ya alrededor de una hora buscando a los demás que desaparecieron cuando dijeron que querían buscar algunos disfraces en las memorias del cabeza de pincho.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – y como si no nunca hubiera actuado antes la Ley de Murphy volvió a atacar.

- ¡¿Qué carajo?! – grito el rubio cuando un rayo laser paso al lado de él casi quemándole el pelo.

Ventus se quedo un momento quieto pensando en lo acababa de pasar pero cuando escucho y vio más láseres pasar cerca suyo, inmediatamente se tiro al suelo se arrastro hasta una gran piedra para protegerse.

- Esto de seguro es culpa de Vanitas –

- Lo siento pero esto es mi culpa Ven – dijo Xion que de un mortal triple callo al lado de Ventus detrás de la roca.

- ¿Xion? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y porque tienes un traje de jedi? – pregunto Ven al ver que su amiga vestía una bata corta de color claro sujetado con un cinturón de cuero junto a unos pantalones y botas cafes y encima llevaba una túnica oscura.

- Pues veras – dijo la chica sacando un sable laser y empezando a devolver los disparos – cuando nos separamos para buscar disfraces, se me ocurrió conseguir una túnica jedi, pero no contaba que este traje vendría con dos cosas –

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto el rubio que empezaba de divisar una figuras blancas de la dirección de la que provenían los disparos.

- Primero que me darían las habilidades de un jedi, incluido el uso de la fuerza – comento la chica mientras que con un movimiento de su brazo traía telepáticamente un stormtrooper y lo cortaba por la mitad – y segundo, que liberaría un batallón de estos tipos de blanco, lo bueno es que tienen pésima puntería –

- ¿No pudiste disfrazarte de payaso o algo parecido? – pregunto enojado el rubio

- Lo siento, pero de todas formas no te quedes ahí sentado y empieza a ayudarme a acabar con estos idiotas –

- Esta bien – dijo Ven que uso la piedra como cubierta mientas disparaba hechizos de fuego y hielo de su arma como si esta fuera un rifle y Xion devolvía los disparos mientras los stormtroopers se acercaban hasta una distancia de unos 20 metros para luego ponerse a cubierto usando el desnivel del terreno.

- Esto no está funcionando - dijo Xion – necesitamos cambiar de estrategia –

- Cierto, tenemos que llevar a que esta pelea sea de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si nos acercamos directamente seremos queso suizo –

- Podríamos usar una distracción, pero… - dijo para sí misma la chica que se quedo unos segundo pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – Oye Ven ¿Cuál es la altura máxima de la que puedes caer sin hacerte daño? –

- Unos 20 metros ¿Por qué preguntas? – miro confuso el rubio a su amiga.

- Lo siento por esto Ven – dejo Xion con un gesto ligeramente malicioso antes de usar la fuerza para lanzar a Ventus hacia arriba como quien lanza un balón, en este caso un balón rubio que dio un grito bastante femenino que llamo la atención de todos los stormtroopers, quienes se quedaron mirando como el chico subía y después empezaba a bajar para caer justo en medio del montón de soldados blancos

- Santa llave espada de dulce Maria – exclamo el chico al llegar al suelo y rodar unos 3 metros para evitar hacerse daño, pero justo cuando se detiene siente una mano que lo toma por el hombro y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

- Muchas gracias ¡Xion! – grito Ventus sorprendido - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, si estabas allí, digo alla? –

- Muy fácil, primero ¡Defiéndete! – grito la chica que saco su sable de luz corto a uno soldado que se le había tirado encima a la vez que Ventus invocaba su arma y de un golpe rompía el casco de otro que se había acercado – segundo, te use como distracción para correr todo el trayecto hasta aquí y como te lance de forma que tu trayectoria fuera una parábola me demore menos en llegar aquí yendo en línea recta -

- Sabes, todo aquí sería mucho más fácil si nos contáramos los planes unos a otros antes de actuar –

Xion se quedo mirando al rubio, esquivo el ataque de 3 clones para luego derrotarlos y dijo impresionada – Esa tiene que ser la mejor idea que has dicho desde que te conozco Ven y creo que supera con creces a las propuestas por los otros dos o por mi –

- Por cierto FIRAGA ¿Dónde están esos dos? THUNDER– pregunto Ven mientras cocinaba a cuanto clon se le acercaba y luego lo molía a golpes más rápido de lo que uno se da cuenta que de lo ridículo que suena un helado de sal marina.

- No lo sé pero dijeron que aparecerían por aquí al rato, un momento ¿Acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabas de hacer? – Xion se quedo quieta viendo preocupado a su amigo y solo movió el brazo para devolver un laser y cortar a un soldado que pasaba corriendo al lado de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – entonces Ventus palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada – ¡Rápido cúbrete! –

Al instantes ambos luchadores salieron corriendo y saltaron dentro de un desnivel del terreno que les sirvió de trinchera justo a tiempo ya que poco segundos después de entrar en ella sucedió una enorme explosión que sacudió todo el terreno.

- Joder, la maldita Ley de Murphy sucede tanto aquí que ya se volvió predecible – dijo enojada Xion mientras sacudía su cabeza para limpiarse la tierra de la explosión -

- Dilo por ti, si no hubieras hablado ahora estaría hecho pedazos – reclamo el rubio asomándose por la trinchera - ¿Quién crees que causo la explosión? ¿Vanitas o Roxas? Todo despejado –

- Seguramente fue Vanitas – respondió la chica saliendo del agujero de un salto seguido del Ven – Conociendo a Roxas el habría encontrado una forma más "sutil" de hacer su entrada –

- ¿Vez algo? –

- No, hay demasiado polvo como para identificar algo – dijo Xion caminando a tientas fuera de la trinchera para volverse y ayudar a Ventus a salir de ella.

- ¿Y porque no usas tus poderes jedi para despejar esta polvareda? – pregunto Ven como quien hace una pregunta obvia.

- … -

- …-

- ¿Así es como se siente ser el menos listo, o sea tu? – contraataco la pelinegra.

- Ya solo hazlo que estamos en medio de un campo de batalla posiblemente con un psicópata cerca – dijo el rubio sonriendo pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Oki doki loki – sonrió la chica que levanto la mano, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo se el sonido de disparos y lo siguiente que vio Ven fue a Xion cayendo de espaldas a la trinchera.

- ¡Xion! –

- No me imaginaba que disparar a ciegas me funcionara, mucho menos a la primera, supongo que hoy es mi día de suerte – dijo una voz conocida mientras que una figura se hacía visible a través de la polvareda que se disipaba.

- Van… - empezó a decir el rubio con odio que cambio totalmente a sorpresa cuando la figura que se mostro enfrente de él - ¡¿Deadpool, Masacre?! –

- El que viste el expandes mi no muy querido cabeza de chocobo, pero prefiero el nombre Vanpool – dijo el susodicho sacándose la máscara mostrando que era Vanitas con el traje del famoso mercenario

- ¡Acabas de matar a Xion! –

- Eso parece – dijo Vanitas con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia, pero entonces su expresión cambio y miro a su izquierda y derecha sucesivamente como si escuchara a dos personas – claro que debería ver si la mate, pero no pienso hacer eso, si está muerta eso es repugnante y si está viva seré yo el muerto. Si tienes razón, nos serbia mejor estando viva –

Ventus quedo anonadado mientras veía a Vanitas hablar al aire.

- Y los demás pensaban que yo era el que se había o se volvería loco primero, te das cuentas que estás hablando solo – reclamo Ven caminando lentamente a su otra parte malvada, le habían dicho que tenía que tener cuidado cuando se acercara a un loco y Vanitas ya era bastante loco sin vestir un traje ajustado rojo lleno de armas y hablar solo.

- No estoy hablando solo, cabeza gomina. Es este traje al parecer viene con algo más que las habilidades del original, en este caso con las ridículas voces que le aparecen al idiota de Deadpool/Masacre - contesto el chico frustrado – y por cierto ¿Podrían hacerse visibles? –

_¿Ahora estas feliz? –_ dijo una voz formal mientras que aparecía un cuadrado de pensamiento como el de un comic suspendido en el aire.

_¿Podemos comer chimichangas? – _dijo otra voz más infantil y apareció otro cuadrado de pensamiento.

- ¿Y los escuchas todo el tiempo? – pregunto Ven.

- Desde que me puse este traje si y además vinieron con otros problemas, por Kingdom Hearts ¿De quién fue la idea de buscar disfraces? –

- Creo que fue de Roxas, hablando de él ¿Dónde estará? –

- Más importante – dijo Xion saliendo de la trinchera, tenía un corte en la cabeza y una herido en el brazo derecho que presionaba con la mano izquierda – escuche algo de así como que me ibas a necesitar y después que tenias otros problemas a parte de las voces –

_Busted!_

_No perdamos tiempo y cuéntales de una vez_

- ¡Esta bien! – exclamo Vanitas – Al parecer cuando conseguí este traje se libero una horda de zombis junto con el virus que los creo y he estado escapando de ellos hasta que los encontré, es más, es raro que no hayan aparecido ninguno – miro a todos lados como si esperara algo, hasta que dio con algo – olviden ahí se está levantando un storm trooper con todas las pintas de ser un zombi –

Los otros dos voltearon y en efecto un soldado al que le faltaba un brazo se estaba levantando y detrás de muchos otro.

- Parece que tendremos que volver a pelear – dijo emocionado Ven mientras sacaba su arma al igual que Xion y Vanitas y se ponían en posición de pelea.

- Son Zombis ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES**

- Maldición mujer tenias que decir eso ¿Verdad? – grito Vanitas enojado mientras cortaba zombis con una katana y les disparaba en la cabeza con una pistola.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban peleando se dieron cuenta que estas criaturas no eran un juego y en menos de lo que esperaban estaban rodeados totalmente.

- Cállate y sigue matando – murmuro la chica que en un movimiento rápido se acerco a donde estaba el chico y lo atravesó con su sable de luz y siguió matando zombis – Y a parte fue por decirme lesbiana el otro día -

- Eso duele – dijo el chico de pelo negro llevándose las manos al estomago.

- Deja de llorar, te regeneraras en unos momentos –

- Quieren dejar de discutir y seguir peleando y Xion tiene razón Vanitas, deja de lloriquear. Hace 3 minutos vi como te crecía una mano nueva.

Ojala Roxas estuviera aquí, nos sería de utilidad – dijo el rubio y se detuvo un momento para ver si algo pasaba, pero al cabo de medio minuto nada paso.

- ¡Maldicion ley de Murphy, no me falles ahora! – grito enojado Ventus y reanudo sus desesperados intentos de defenderse de la horda de muertos vivientes.

- Es oficial estamos jodidos – dijo Vanitas resignado, pero de la nada un objeto brillante apareció de la nada y se estrello al lado de Vanitas y los otros causando una gran explosión que lanzo volando al malvado que termino chocando con una enorme roca causándole mucho daño.

Xion y Ventus, que no habían sido arrastrados por la explosión gracias a que se habían cubierto se acercaron hacia donde había sido la explosión y pudieron ver que en el centro estaba una figura de su tamaño con una espada que desprendía una aura dorada.

- ¡¿Trunks?! – preguntaron Xion y Ven a la vez.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo, en un principio tenía pensado terminar todo en uno o dos capítulos, pero por los planes e ideas que tengo me demorare por lo menos tres (el capitulo originalmente no acaba aquí, pero es lo suficientemente largo y ustedes se merecen es capitulo de una maldita vez) Así que desgraciadamente les tengo entretención para un buen rato.<p>

Lo malo es que el final es más difícil de lo que tenía pensado y me tardare en hacerlo, por lo que en ese tiempo mejor les preparo uno capítulo más fácil de escribir, algo que me salga realmente fácil, o sea COMEDIA ABSURDA!

**PERO NECESITARE SU AYUDA, LO UNICO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER ES MANDARME PREGUNTAS PARA LOS PERSONAJES Y ELLOS LAS RESPONDERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESPECIAL. CUALQUEIR PREGUNTA A CUALQUIER PERSONAJE, ELLOS LAS RESPONDERAN!**

Ahora las respuestas del capítulo 16 (recomiendo que vean sus comentarios):

**Scarlett-95****:** Si debería de ser Namine, no me acuerdo si lo arregle o no a pasado tiempo, aunque también está la posibilidad que se enamore de si mismo… No la idea es demasiado loca.

**misato-tsumemasa****:** Y a mi encanta que me digan que les encanta mi historia, pero cuidado con lo amores platónicos.

**sasume - uchiha****:** Gracias por responder la duda.

**The Grey Thunder:** El de supercampeones es fake. Hay tantas historias, fics y mangas fanmade en torno a mangas y animes populares que muchas veces se pierde la historia original.

**Achlys-chan666****:** Todo tiene su lógica si lo argumentas bien, pero oye esto es un fics y lo dice Vanitas para puro joder. Veré si Ven puede volver a estar sin camisa.

**Kahx5****:** Pues motívate y ponte a escribir comentarios! Por favor en gran parte del dos puedes casi ver la palabra yaoi escrita en varias escenas.

**Kane redfield**: Te consta que lo puse de broma verdad?

**Le Brocolle****: **No mucho que comentar aquí.

**Ani strife****:** Creo que ya me rendí para las canciones.

**Shimmy Tsu****:** Pues deberías haber escrito un comentario en cada capítulo XD Otro chileno? Eso es raro.

**Xion-chan 14****:** Deseo concedido.

**armando232****:** Eso se debió preguntar el capítulo pasado.

Y ahora los del capítulo 17:

**Scarlett-95****: **Volví al juego y qué bueno que te gusto mi broma.

**El Elegido****:** Increíble, alguien en internet que da apoyo de verdad en caso de atraso. Tu sí que eres una muy buena persona y lo digo enserio.

**hikarinyannyan****:** Esto ya fue respondido pero será mejor que todos lo sepan, es hermosa persona se ofreció a ilustrar mi obra! Espero que algún día lo termine me lo mande para que todos lo vean!

**Lafi****:** Chica tranquila, no seré una excelente persona pero no soy tan malvado, aunque a ti te falta comentar más


End file.
